


The Hearth (BEING REWRITTEN)

by Water9826



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang & Zuko (Avatar) Friendship, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alpha Sokka (Avatar), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ambassador Sokka (Avatar), Angst with a Happy Ending, Assassination Attempt(s), Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Badass Sokka (Avatar), Beach Holidays, Bending (Avatar), Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Bloodbending (Avatar), Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Chronic Pain, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Firelord Zuko (Avatar), Fluff and Humor, Found Family, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Hakoda (Avatar) is a Good Parent, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Iroh (Avatar) loves Tea, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Zuko, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Pack Bonding, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Precious Aang (Avatar), Protective Sokka (Avatar), Protective Zuko (Avatar), Spirits, Stubborn Katara (Avatar), The Author Regrets Everything, The Gaang Learns How Zuko Got The Scar (Avatar), Toph Beifong and Zuko are Siblings, War, Zuko (Avatar) Angst, Zuko (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zuko's Scar (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 59,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Water9826/pseuds/Water9826
Summary: Saying he's terrified is an understatement. Zuko kneels before the Avatar and his friends, completely at their mercy. The last time he was in this position his father-However, they didn't hurt him.Zuko is allowed to stay with their pack. After Katara's warning, he knows he hasn't been accepted. It makes sense. They want him at a distance.So why is the water tribe boy constantly staring at him?
Relationships: Aang & Toph Beifong & Katara & Sokka & Suki & Zuko, Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula & Mai & Ty Lee & Zuko, Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Iroh & The Gaang (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Mai & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka & Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 262
Kudos: 1940
Collections: A:tla, avatar tingz





	1. Pack

**Author's Note:**

> Any writer on this website knows the feeling of having a million fics that aren't finished but still needing to write more. I can't help myself-
> 
> This is my first time writing ABO stuff, so bare with me! I loved watching ATLA since I was a kid and I'm so glad that it's getting the attention it deserves! 
> 
> If anyone was wondering the dynamics of the characters, here they are:
> 
> Sokka, Katara, Hakoda, Ozai, Azula- Alphas
> 
> Aang, Suki, Mai, Iroh- Betas
> 
> Zuko, Ty Lee, Toph- Omegas
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> WARNINGS:  
> Effects of Child Abuse, Panic Attacks

"You might have everyone else here buying your transformation. But you and I both know you've struggled with doing the right thing in the past." Katara's tone was colder than the very icecaps she lived on. Her voice was harsh and deadly. The alpha got in Zuko's face, eyes burning with utter _hatred_. "So let me tell you something right now. You make one step backward, one slip-up, give me one reason to think you might hurt Aang, and you won't have to worry about your destiny anymore. Because I'll make sure your destiny ends right then and there. **Permanently**."

Ever since Katara's warning, Zuko avoided her like the plague. Needless to say, he was absolutely terrified of the water bender. The former prince sat in his room until nightfall. He had been trying to meditate for hours, but his entire body wouldn't stop trembling. 

He jumped when he heard the door open. It was the water tribe boy-no Sokka. His face had an unreadable expression. “Dinners ready. Don’t do anything stupid.” 

Zuko only nodded. He was at the Avatar’s mercy. If he disobeyed, he would face the dire consequences. 

The group was gathered around a fire. Everyone seemed relaxed and happy. However, the soothing atmosphere dropped the second they all laid their eyes on Zuko. 

Sokka didn’t seem to notice the tense air around them. He walked over to his friends and Katara gave him a bowl of stew. Zuko stayed put.

“Why did you bring him here?” The alpha asked. She gave a deathly glare at him. It was the look his father gave him before he-

No, he can’t think about that. 

Zuko couldn’t bring himself to speak. Unconsciously, he wrapped his arms around himself. The exiled prince was surrounded by people who absolutely _loathed_ him. At least with Uncle, he didn’t have to worry about getting hurt. His uncle had told him he’d rather cut his own hands off than hurt Zuko. He bit his lips at the thought.

Iroh should have hurt him. It’s what he deserved after betraying the only person that cared about him. 

“Well, if you’re here for food, then you’re not gonna get it. Find your own.” Katara growled. 

“Of course. I’m sorry, Sokka was the one that brought me here. I’ll go.” He didn’t wait for a response. His heart was racing in his chest. _Don’t disobey. Be obedient. Be obedient. Be obedient. They’ll kill you. That’s what you deserve. Failure. Weak._

His face felt like it was burning all over again.

* * *

No one spoke as Zuko left. 

Sokka didn’t know what to feel. He didn’t even fight back. Zuko seemed almost afraid of them. The boy looked like-well- a boy. It was so easy to forget that Zuko was barely older than Sokka. Just like himself, Zuko was forced into this war. 

And Zuko was trembling. His alpha roared at the sight, overcome with the need to protect and comfort the omega. 

“What the fuck, Katara?!” Toph yelled. Her normally earthy scent turned sour. She was furious. “We’re trying to befriend him, not make him fucking terrified of us!” 

His sister only scoffed. “Please, he hasn’t hesitated to hurt us or Aang in the past.” 

The earthbender seemed shocked at her words. “Is he hurting us now? Didn’t you see how scared he was? His heartbeat was so fucking fast, Sweetness! Did you say something to him?” 

Katara remained silent for a bit. “No. If he’s scared of us, then that’s a good thing. It should keep him in check.” 

To everyone’s surprise, Toph stood up and snarled at her. “You’re lying! You did say something to Zuko! He wasn’t that panicked before. What did you say to him.” It wasn’t a question, but a demand.

Aang looked at Katara as well with a frown on his face. “I noticed it to. We need Zuko in our group. He’s the only Firebending teacher that isn’t a threat.” He tried his best to let out as much calming pheromones as possible. 

“Of course, he’s a threat, Aang!” Now, all three of them were standing. Her hands were balled into fists. 

“No, he isn’t! How can he be one after he tried to stop Combustion Man? If Zuko didn’t confront him, we wouldn’t have even known he was attacking us. It would have been too late.” Aang’s voice held a firm resolve in it. He didn’t look like the kid that had been trying to talk with Momo for the past ten minutes anymore. In this moment, he was the Avatar. “You said that you’ll go along with whatever I think is right.” 

The waterbender sighed harshly. “Fine. Bring him over here.” 

Sokka nodded. “I’ll go get him.” He heard Aang thanking him, but his mind was in too much of a mess to really care.

It seemed like the Zuko he saw invade his tribe and the Zuko he saw now were completely different people. Sokka didn’t want to trust him. Even so, his resolve was fading away quickly. 

Zuko had smiled at him when he showed him his room. _Smiled_. He didn’t know the firebender was capable of such a thing. Was the angry and obsessive prince just a front? 

For the briefest moment, Sokka got a hint of Zuko’s true scent. Firelilies and cinnamon. He himself smelled like the ocean, ink, and smoke. 

He easily found the omega’s scent. It was strong and Sokka’s gut twisted when he smelled the fear within. Sokka found him hidden against one of the many pillars. 

“Zuko?”

Said person flinched hard. Zuko turned to face Sokka with red eyes. Tui and La, he had been crying. When did Sokka forget how terrified Zuko had been when his uncle got struck by Azula? When did he forget the tears threatening to spill from those golden eyes? When did he forget that Zuko was just a teenager?

“I’m sorry.” He responded hoarsely. “I should have been more respectful towards you and your group. You’ve already been so hospitable.”   
  
Sokka took a step towards him and was met with another flinch. The realization hit him, Katara had threatened Zuko in someway. Zuko held his hands in front of his face, trying to protect himself from the expected hit he’d get. He really thought Sokka and the others would hurt him. What had Zuko been through?

“Hey, you’re our friend now.” Sokka knelt besides Zuko. His voice was low and soothing. “We’re not going to hurt you.” 

The utter shock on Zuko’s face confirmed what Katara had done. He hid his face in his knees. Zuko’s thin frame began to shake. 

“Why not?” He whispered. Zuko’s hands raised to pull at his hair. “After everything I’ve done, y-you should hurt me.” 

Horror was the only thing Sokka felt. Why hadn’t he thought of it before? Ozai was Zuko’s _fucking_ father. Of course, he’d be traumatized! The Firelord was cruel, and Sokka hated that he wasn’t surprised that he would do such a thing to his children. 

He remembered when Aang had went to that Fire Nation school for a few days. All of the children were indoctrinated into believing that their nation was amazing and that Ozai was god himself. That kind of manipulation would be unbelievable if you were his _children_. No wonder Zuko and Azula ended up the way they did. 

Sokka looked at Zuko and saw that he was hyperventilating. His scar was visible and he felt his heart shatter when he noticed that it was in the vague shape of a hand. 

Any restraint he had on his alpha broke then and there. Sokka wrapped an arm around him. He let out soothing pheromones. Why did he feel so protective all of a sudden?

“I promise that no one is going to harm you. I’ll make sure of it.” Sokka rubbed his hand over Zuko’s back. He could feel his spine so easily. “But, now, you have to breathe, okay?” 

They sat there for the rest of the night. Both of them eventually fell asleep. Sokka hadn’t let go of Zuko the entire time. And Zuko held onto Sokka like a he was his lifeline.

Probably because he was. 

.

.

.

When Zuko and Aang came back from the Sun Warrior Temple, Sokka could tell that the atmosphere was a lot lighter than before. Appa landed and gave Zuko a huge lick. 

“Aww, he really does like you, Sifu Hotman!” Aang smiled.

Zuko laughed and Sokka could have sworn his heart had stopped. It was warm and the brightest thing he’d ever heard. “You’re not ever going to stop calling me that, are you?”

“Nope!” The beta said, popping the ‘P’. He looked at Sokka and the others. A gleeful look appeared in his grey eyes. “Hey, Zuko! We should show them the Dancing Dragon!” 

“The what?” Sokka walked up to them. It was getting late, so he thought he had just heard Aang wrong. Toph began cackling in the background. 

“Oh, man! Tinkle Toes isn’t kidding!”

Everyone sat around the campfire. The Duke and Toph wouldn’t stop giggling. A bright blush appeared on Zuko’s cheeks as he stood next to Aang. Cute.

No. Sokka did not just think that.

“Zuko and I went to the Sun Warrior Temple. And guess what? The dragons are still alive!” Aang wrapped an arm around Zuko’s shoulders. “His uncle was the once that protected them!” 

“For years, the Fire Nation believed my Uncle Iroh killed the last dragon. But he didn’t. Instead, he learned the true meaning of Firebending. It’s life. Not destruction.” Zuko gave a tiny smile while Aang beamed at him. 

Katara wasn’t convinced. “So when you were burning down villages and killing people, your uncle did nothing? If he’s powerful enough to face a dragon, then surely he could stop some teenager from hurting so many people. He’s a coward.”

The atmosphere that was once warm and inviting turned ice cold. It wasn’t a secret that Zuko had a temper.

“You can insult me all you like, Katara, but don’t you dare say such things about my uncle. He doesn’t deserve it.” Zuko’s voice was eerily calm. Even so, you could tell he was absolutely livid.

Toph was too. “What’s your problem, Katara?! All you’ve done is insult and harass Zuko. He’s our ally now and an important one at that! Stop acting like a stupid alpha!” She stomped on the ground and Katara was flown from where she was sitting. “We don’t want you here if all you’re gonna do is start a fight.” 

“Alright. I’m sorry. Your uncle never attacked us and he even helped us at the North Pole.” Katara sat back down again. Her normal scent of the sea and watermelons was still sour with anger. 

Aang let out more calming pheromones as he began to describe their journey. He talked about being stuck in glue for hours, the Sun Warriors, and dancing with the dragons Ran and Shao. 

Once he finished his story, Aang and Zuko bowed to each other. They started with the first position, arms up and lifting the left leg. Both of them were completely in sync as they moved through each movement. Each of them were precise and graceful. And like Zuko has said, the fire they made was full of life. It was warm and comforting. 

“That’s some dance.” Sokka smirked. He couldn’t help himself. “We’ll just tap dance our way over to the Firelord.” 

“It’s not a dance! It’s a Firebending form that happens to be thousands of years old!” Zuko yelled, but it was clear that he was flustered by his comment. 

“Oh, yeah? What’s your little form called?” Katara teased.

Zuko’s form slumped. “The Dancing Dragon.” He frowned, but his scent was much sweeter than earlier. The teen wasn’t upset. 

Both of them sat down. Aang was still smiling at Zuko. “I guess people from the Fire Nation do know how to dance! When I through some Fire Nation kids a dance party, I had to show them what to do.” 

“Wait, you did what?!” 

“Oh, yeah. We went undercover in the Fire Nation. Somehow Aang got enrolled in a school.” Sokka took a bite from his jerky. It was one of the weirdest days in his life. Beside the one where Aang was hallucinating from lack of sleep. “He invited his entire class to where we were hiding. Tui and La, Katara and I had to disguise as his parents because Aang got called into the principals office!” 

A loud snort came from Zuko. He put a hand over his mouth to cover his smile. The ex-prince of the Fire Nation was giggling. Even Katara seemed surprised.

“Y-you guys are unbelievable!” Zuko wheezed out. He wiped a tear from his eye. His smile hadn’t lessened at all. “You’re a really good kid Aang.” 

His voice was sincere. He pressed his forehead against his. It was a universal sign of respect and affection. Aang pressed back with a smile on his face. 

Aang launched himself into Zuko’s arms. “I always knew you had good in you. But I never knew just how much.” He gave the firebender a squeeze. “You’re part of our pack now, Zuko. And I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

Zuko pulled back, eyes clearly watery. “Thank you, Aang. Except for my uncle, no one has ever given me a chance. I know we can defeat my father.” 

The group sat together under the full moon. Haru had been wary of Zuko, but he quickly warmed up. They were all just kids forced to fight in a war. 

“I have always felt conflicted with myself. My mind was never at peace. But, now, it is.” Zuko stood up. Memories of what his uncle had told him about lightning flooded into his mind. The omega remembered how his uncle found him sobbing in the rain after his failed attempt. “Thank you for that.” 

Zuko breathed in deeply. He stuck out two fingers. His eyes closed as he concentrated. 

Katara snarled. She knew what came after that stance. The sight of Aang becoming limp and falling filled her mind. Panic overwhelmed her and before she could control herself, the power of the moon took over. 

A scream came from Zuko. His arms lowered and convulsed. The feeling of losing control of his own body was terrifying. 

“Stop it Katara!” Sokka shoved her to the ground. His instincts were going haywire.

The waterbender stayed down. She was shaking and had tears in her eyes. “I-I didn’t m-mean to!” Katara looked at her hands.

Sokka growled at her and ran to help Zuko. He had collapsed after Katara had released her control on him.

“Are you alright?” 

“ _I’m fine_.” Zuko stood on trembling legs and ran to his room. Tears were streaming down his face. 

* * *

It was a new day, but Zuko was still haunted by last night. Katara had bended the water in his _blood_. 

He knew it was an accident. The last time Katara had seen lightning, Aang was almost killed. Zuko didn’t know what he could do to make Katara trust him again. After all he did, she had every right to be upset. 

“You okay, Sparky? I figured you’d want to stay in your room, so I brought you breakfast.” Toph walked in with two steaming bowls of soup. It smelled really good, and Zuko remembered that he didn’t have dinner last night. “Aang found some vegetables, so he made this.”

“Thanks, Toph.” He sat down with her and ate. It was actually pretty good. The soup had a tomato broth with some carrots, cabbage, peppers, and onions. Zuko hadn’t properly eaten in months. When he was in the palace, he couldn’t bring himself to eat more than a piece of bread a day. “You don’t have to stay here.” 

“I’m staying because I want to. If I didn’t, I wouldn’t be here. Pity is a four letter word and I hate it.” Toph shoved a spoonful of still steaming soup in her mouth. “I get what it’s like to be pitied.” She waved her hand in her eyes.

He didn’t expect that to be as comforting as it was. Zuko could tell that Toph had been treated like glass by the front she put up. She was twelve, short, a girl, an omega, and blind. It was the perfect recipe for people to deem her delicate. When he presented as an omega, his father was furious. Zuko overheard some of the guards saying how Ozai was considering taking away his right as heir to the thrown.

“My father hated that I was an omega. According to him, omegas are weak and fragile little things that are only good at getting pregnant. Empathy and kindness was a foreign and unwelcome concept to him.” Zuko still felt the sting of his father’s words when he continuously called him a ‘slut’ or ‘whore’. Even though he was no older than twelve at the time. 

Toph scowled. “Your father is an asshole. My dad is too, but it’s because he’s terrified of losing me. He even sent two people to kidnap me.” 

Zuko felt his omega scream to _protect pup protect pup protect-_ He shook his head. “I’m sorry about that.”

“It’s cool. Thanks to them, I was actually able to learn how to metal bend.” She scooted closer to Zuko. The young omega put her head on his shoulder. 

“But I thought-”

“That it was impossible? Well, metal is just refined earth. Remember my story about the badgermoles? My earthbending is just an extension of my senses. I was able to detect the small amounts of earth hidden in the metal box I was held in.”

She really defied all expectations put before her. Zuko truly respected Toph. “I wish I was like you. You can’t use firebending in that way.”

“Well, you’re not blind, so you don’t really need to see with your feet.” Toph chuckled. She then felt Zuko’s heart rate increase. “Wait, are you blind?”

“Partially.” Zuko admitted. “I have a scar on the left side of my face. It’s pretty big and ugly. My eyesight and hearing never recovered.” 

“What happened?” 

“I was burned. And it wasn’t an accident.” He didn’t say anything else and Toph didn’t push for more. They simply sat there eating soup in a comfortable silence.

Out of nowhere, Toph spoke up. “You know, you and Aang scented each other last night. He still smells like you. And I can smell Twinkle Toes’s scent a mile away.” 

Zuko nearly choked on his food. No, he was not aware that he scented Aang. The omega smelled his shirt and found the scent of mountains and flowers. “Oops.”

Toph cackled. “Are you sure you’re not a turtleduck? No human would ever apologize for accidentally scenting someone with an ‘oops’.” 

He let himself chuckle. It was true. Zuko wasn’t the _best_ in the social department. And that was putting it lightly. His uncle and mother used to call him an ‘awkward turtleduck’. His heart ached at the memory. 

“Aang was pretty happy to smell like fire lilies. He said he forgot how amazing Fire Nation flowers smelled.” Toph went quiet. “Katara’s really sorry for what she did.”

Zuko couldn’t stop himself from tensing up. The alpha was as scary as Azula and that was saying something. “I know it was an accident. There’s no need to apologize.”

“But there is, Zuko. Katara swore off of blood bending. She only used it to save Aang and Sokka from this crazed waterbender named Hama. That old woman had captured so many innocent civilians by using blood bending. Just because they were from the Fire Nation.” Toph still shivered at the mention of Hama. She hated her with all her might. 

“She thought I was going to hurt you guys. Aang almost got killed when my sister shot lightning at him.” Zuko had seen his father use lightning on the servants that he deemed worthless. Their screams never left him. He had redirected his own father’s lightning and the amount of power it held was frightening. Without Iroh teaching him the technique, Zuko would be dead. 

Aang must have been in so much pain. He still smiled and welcomed Zuko into their pack. The beta had more strength than anyone he’d ever met. 

“Hey, Toph, Aang wants to practice his earthbending. He’s about to ask Haru.” 

“Oh, hell no. Haru is way too soft on Aang.” Toph grabbed her empty bowl and shoved it at Sokka. She then turned to Zuko’s general direction. “I’ll see you later, Sparky!”

Sokka watched her go. “She scented you, didn’t she?”

With one sniff, Zuko found her earthy scent. His omega purred at the smell of _pup pup pup pup-_

He realized Sokka was still there. “Uh, morning.”

The alpha chuckled. “You’re not much of a people person, are you?”

“No.” Zuko stood and looked at the taller teen. He noticed a sword on his side. “But I am good at swords.” 

“Oh, really? I studied under Master Piando for three days.” He unsheathed his sword. Zuko saw that it was black and obviously not made of normal metal. “And I made this. It’s from a meteor.” 

Zuko took out his duel swords. “So did I.” 

“Wait, really?”

“Yeah. I mean he’s the greatest swordsman in all four nations. Of course, I’d want to study under him.” 

“But why did he accept you? Weren’t you too busy chasing the avatar and stuff?”

“No. I trained with him since I was seven. But after I was banished, I obviously couldn’t see him anymore.” Zuko definitely missed his old master. “I still trained everyday on the ship.” 

“Do you want to train with me?” Was Sokka blushing or was Zuko’s vision becoming worse? He seemed shy for once, his confidence had disappeared. 

He felt his body heat up again. Zuko nodded. “Let’s do it.”

.

.

.

Zuko had pinned Sokka down for the millionth time. He had years of experience with his dao swords. They were like an extension of his body. 

Both were covered in sweat and panting. Sokka learned fast, and he was just as skilled as Zuko. The last few rounds were a struggle for the firebender to win. He hadn’t trained with an equal opponent for a very long time. 

He got off of the water tribe teen and gave him a hand. “You’re a lot better than I expected. We can stop for today.” 

“How about one more round? I know I can beat you this time!” Sokka accepted the hand. 

“You said that last time.”

“Shush! I did not!”

“Alright, fine. One more round.” Zuko and Sokka took a moment to get water and catch their breath. It was exhilarating for both teens.

After they finished, Sokka and Zuko got in a ready stance. Their eyes were locked onto each other. Both were so focused that they hadn’t noticed Aang and Toph walk in. It was tense and no one dared speak. 

Sokka made the first move and charged at Zuko. He side stepped and easily blocked his sword. They were at a stale mate for a moment before Zukko swiped at the alpha’s legs. 

“Hey! That’s cheating!”

“No, it’s not! It’s called being resourceful!” Zuko gripped his blades as the other got up. He evaded each of his hits with practiced grace. When Sokka tried to aim low, Zuko would jump or do a backward walkover. Ty Lee wasn’t the only acrobatic one. She may have taught him a few things. 

It looked like they were dancing more than fighting. Aang and Toph cheered them on from the sidelines. The two were enjoying the show. Zuko almost seemed to twirl as he evaded Sokka’s advances. Said alpha was calculated, each movement confident and landing where it was supposed to. 

One was graceful while the other grounded. 

As the fight went on, it was evident that they were getting tired, especially Zuko. They had been at it for two hours. When Zuko accidentally tripped on an exposed root, Sokka knocked his blades out of his hands. 

“I win.” The alpha helped Zuko up. His hand lingered their for a bit too long, and Aang noticed. He kept his giggles to himself. Who knew that Sokka had a thing for Zuko? 

“You really do learn fast.” Zuko breathed out. There was a smile on his face. 

Sokka shrugged. “Well, I learned from the best. Master Zuko.” His voice turned into a pompous one. He bowed deeply. “It has been an honor, good sir. How you do go on.” 

To Aang and Toph’s surprise, Zuko also bowed. His voice sounded snobby and high pitched. “Yes, of course, Sokka Water Tribe. The pleasure was all mine.” 

“It was a marvelous show of strength young whippersnappers!” Aang stroked his imaginary beard. He took on the tone of an old man. Specifically Bonzoo Pippenpadlopsicopolis. 

Toph joined in. She lowered her voice to mimic her favorite opponent, The Boulder. “Yeah! The Boulder is very impressed!” 

They all began bowing to each other until they inevitably all bowed at the same time. Everyone was laughing. It was good to have some fun for once. 

“I keep forgetting how dumb you guys can be.” Katara shook her head.

Still, she had a smile on her face.

* * *

That day had been a good one. Aang was practicing waterbending with Katara, and it resulted in a huge water fight. Everyone needed a wash anyway.

Night had fallen and the group was sat around the campfire yet again. Zuko had offered to make everyone some tea. It was actually really good. Turn out, he had worked at a tea shop with his uncle for several months when he was in hiding. 

“Okay, it’s story time. What’s an embarrassing secret you have?” Toph said with a smirk. “I’ll go first. My parents made me pick up singing, but I hated it.”

“I would’ve never guessed you were a singer, Toph. Your voice is that of an angel’s.” Aang teased. 

“Hah! We know it isn’t. Anyways, I had a performance in front of their rich friends. And all I did was scream ‘FUCK’ for like thirty seconds!” She fell into a fit of snorts and cackles. So did the rest of the group. Imagining the look on her parents faces was hilarious. 

Sokka shook his head. “It sounds like your proud of what you did!”

“I was! But I never told anyone, so it’s still a secret!” 

Beside her, Aang laughed. “My turn! When I used to live at the air temple, I would prank all of the elders with Monk Gyatso! We would throw fruit pies at them, but I got into a lot of trouble. I had to clean the bison pens for a month!” His form slumped. He missed his home greatly. 

The group continued sharing stories until there was one person left. Zuko. After Sokka’s tale of losing his pants to an angry penguin, the omega seemed to tense up. Everyone was looking at him expectantly. Toph was using her puppy dog eyes that she’d only used on her parents or Katara to get what she wants. 

“Uh. Well, I used to,” Zuko shifted his eyes and scratched the back of his head. He took a deep breath. “I used to dance.”

“Really! That’s why you looked so cool when you were sparring with Sokka!” Aang said with stars in his eyes. “I thought the Fire Nation hated self expression?” 

The former prince nodded. “Under my father’s rule, it is. He wants total control of everyone. Dancing was seen as useless and weak. My mom was the one that taught me.” A fondness seeped into his voice. 

“She was an actress before marrying Ozai. When I could walk, she began teaching me ballet. I still practice at times. My uncle thought I dropped it long ago, but I didn’t. It’s one of the few things I have of my mom.” Zuko looked down at his lap. 

Sokka put a hand on his shoulder. This time, Zuko only flinched slightly. “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.” 

“What happened to your mom, Zuko?” Duke asked innocently. 

“She disappeared one day. I haven’t heard of her since, but I’m not losing hope. My mom has to be out there.” He felt Sokka’s thumb soothe over his shoulder. It felt nice. Zuko expected to see pity in their eyes, but was met with understanding. Duke was the youngest out of all of them and had no parents. The boy was with the Freedom Fighters for a reason. He noticed that Duke and Toph had scooted closer to the omega. Sokka and Teo were looking at him in sympathy. 

Zuko had been releasing calming pheromones without realizing it. Ever since he became a fugitive, he couldn’t get any suppressants. The years he spent hiding his second gender were coming back to bite him. His omega had unleashed all of his maternal instincts the second he saw a small child. 

They finished dinner, and Katara immediately went to her room without another word. She hadn’t said much the entire night. 

“Hey, Zukko? Can I talk to you for a second?” Sokka’s tone was serious. 

He nodded and the teen lead him to where Appa was resting. “So if someone was captured by the Fire Nation, where would they be taken?”

“What do you mean? Who was captured?” Zuko pet Appa while looking at Sokka with sharp eyes. 

The alpha’s scent soured. “When the invasion plan failed, some of our troops were taken. I just want to know where they might be.” 

“I can’t tell you.”

“What? Why not?”

“Trust me. Knowing will just make you feel worse.” He didn’t know why, but the thought of Sokka getting upset made Zuko’s heart ache. The teen turned to leave but Sokka stopped him.

“It’s my dad. He was captured to. I need to know what I put him through.” Sokka reeked of shame and guilt. “Please.”

“My guess is. They were taken to the Boiling Rock.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! 
> 
> Please leave a comment down below! I love hearing your feedback and it really helps me out! 
> 
> <3


	2. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Sokka travel to the Boiling Rock. You know, the highest security prison in the entire Fire Nation perhaps world? Yeah, that.
> 
> And things don’t go as expected once Sokka accidentally triggers Zuko’s heat. Not to mention, both of them are catching feelings for each other and fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1700 HITS ALREADY?!! OH MY GOODNESS! Thank you so, so much!
> 
> Your feedback was all so kind and positive. It truly makes my day whenever I read your lovely comments. They keep me motivated! 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> WARNING:  
> Sexism, Homophobia, Bit of Kissing, Effects/Mentions of child abuse

He really never thought things through. As Zuko lead Sokka to his war balloon, a feeling of dread settled into his stomach. 

The Boiling Rock was on a lake in the middle of a volcano. No one had ever escaped the maximum security prison. It’s said that it was impossible. And here Zuko was agreeing to help the alpha.

His dread only increased once they were in the sky. The silence was getting unbearably awkward.

“Pretty clouds.” Sokka observed.

“Yeah. Fluffy.” Zuko was horrible at keeping a conversation. It was quiet again, but Sokka had started whistling. The omega’s nerves were already on fire. “What?”

Sokka jumped a little. “What? Oh, I didn’t say anything.” He looked at the ballon they were in. “You know, a friend of mine actually designed these war balloons.”

“No kidding.”

“Yup. A balloon, but for war.” 

Zuko’s scent soured. “If there’s one thing my dad’s good at it’s war.” He blasted the furnace of the balloon with fire. 

“Yeah it seems to run in the family.”

That hurt more that he thought it would. However, it was true, wasn’t it? His family line had caused a century old war. He glanced at Sokka. “Not everyone in my family is like that.”

He didn’t expect the immediate regret in Sokka’s blue eyes. “I’m sorry. I know you changed.”

A long sigh came from Zuko. “I meant my uncle. He was more of a father to me. And I really let him down.” That day in Ba Sing Se would forever be ingrained in his mind. 

_Zuko, I am begging you. Look into your heart and see what it is you truly want._

And he had chosen wrong. The look of utter disappointment in Iroh’s eyes haunted Zuko. Or was it anger? Hatred? He didn’t know anymore. A twisted part of him wanted it to be anger, so his uncle would finally get back at Zuko for betraying him and constantly being a hotheaded, disrespectful nephew. 

He’d deserve it. The guilt ate him alive every single day. 

“I think your uncle would be proud of you.” Sokka’s voice interrupted his spiral. “Leaving your home to come help us? That’s hard.” 

“It wasn’t that hard.” It hadn’t been his home since his mother left. He kept the thought to himself.

“Really? You didn’t leave behind anyone you cared about?” Sokka was releasing calming pheromones, and the firebender couldn’t help but relax. His scent was addicting, ocean, ink, and a smokiness that most alpha’s have. 

Zuko finally faced Sokka. “Well, I did have a.....friend, Mai. She was my first and only girlfriend. It took me a long time to finally accept that I was not into girls. I forced myself into it because I was desperate and confused.”

This was a huge risk Zuko was taking. The Fire Nation was against same sex relationships. His father and the father’s before him made it seem disgusting. He didn’t know what the Water Tribe thought of such things. 

To his surprise, Sokka only chuckled. “The gloomy girl who sighs a lot?” 

“Yeah.” Zuko smiled at the mention of the beta. She was more of a sister than Azula ever was. “We’ve been friends ever since we were kids. Everyone in the Fire Nation thinks I’m a traitor. I couldn’t drag her down with me.”

Sokka went quiet. There was a sadness in his eyes all of a sudden. “My first girlfriend turned into the moon.”

What the fuck was he supposed to say to that?

Zuko then stilled. The siege of the North Pole had ended in failure. Zhao killed the moon spirit. So Sokka’s girlfriend replaced it? Was she that girl with white hair? Noticing he had yet to speak, Zuko tried to sound sympathetic.

“That’s rough, buddy.” 

No, that was not comforting in the slightest. Why couldn’t he be like uncle in this situation? He would have said something encouraging or kind...Or just a really vague proverb. 

A loud snort came from Sokka. “You really suck at socialization, don’t you?” 

“Azula got all of the people skills.” 

The alpha chuckled. “If you call sadism people skills, then yeah. At least, you’re not calling me a Water Tribe peasant anymore! That’s an improvement.”

Agni, Zuko had really been a horrid person back then. Shame filled him. “I’m sorry. I wished we could have met when I wasn’t that person.”

“That’s in the past now. What matters is that we’re allies, friends even.” 

Neither of them said that they wanted to become something more. Though, each teen was thinking it. 

* * *

After crash landing and burning his hand from the boiling water, Sokka was trying to convince himself that his plan would work. No one had noticed them so far. 

They made their way to the supply closet as silently as they could. Footsteps sounded from down the hallway, and both of them went inside. There wasn’t any light, so they tripped on each other. 

Zuko made a tiny flame with his finger. He was on top of Sokka. His golden eyes stared at his blue ones for a while before the omega realized the awkward position they were in.

“We better hurry and change.” Zuko whispered. He took off his shirt and Sokka’s brain short circuited. 

Pale skin was illuminated in the small fire Zuko summoned. He was quite thin from the months he spent as a fugitive and refusing to eat much when he returned to the Fire Nation. Still, Zuko clearly had lean muscles from his years of sword fighting and firebending.

All omegas, female or not, were curvier than others. Zuko was no exception. Even if he was underweight, Sokka saw his small waist and wider hips. His alpha was drooling at the sight. 

Zuko must have noticed he was staring and glanced at Sokka. He turned away so fast his neck almost broke. There was a blush on the firebender’s face. 

Sokka quickly threw off his clothes and went to search for a guard’s uniform in his size. Lust put aside, his mind was back onto the mission. The new clothes did well in covering his embarrassing erection. He prayed to the spirits that the former prince wouldn’t notice. 

The moment they left, a group of guards were running down the hallway. “Guards! There’s a scuffle in the yard. Come on!”

“I hope these disguises work.” Zuko said as they ran behind the other guards. 

Once outside, Sokka saw that it was a guard and a prisoner. Both were alphas, but the guard was especially irritating. Everyone was surrounding the two. 

“I didn’t do anything! I’m going back to my cell.” The prisoner was a giant of a man, yet he was backing down. Sokka realized why once the arrogant guard created a fire whip. 

“Stop right there, Chit Sang!” 

Zuko growled and was about to step in. He still had a temper. Sokka truly admired that about the omega for some reason. It was adorable.

He grabbed Zuko’s bicep. “We can’t blow our cover.” 

There was a bit of anger in Zuko’s eyes before it faded away. He didn’t like seeing people get hurt when he knew he could have stopped it. However, Sokka was right.

“I’ve had it with your unruly behavior.”

“What did I do?”

“He wants to know what he did. Isn’t that cute?” The guard asked them. He had a cocky smile on his face. When they didn’t respond, he got into their space and stared at them. Sokka has to resist the urge to snarl at him to back off. 

“Uh, very cute, sir.” Zuko said.

“Super cute.” 

The guard smirked and walked back to Chit Sang. “You didn’t bow when I walked by, Chit Sang.” 

Said prisoner balked at that. “What? That’s not a prison rule.”

Beside him, Zuko shook with fury and disgust. His scent was sour. “Fucking alphas and their berry sized brains. Why do they have to be like this?”

“Well, most alphas have an ego more fragile than a leaf.” Sokka shrugged. At some point, he had been that kind of alpha. Thank the spirits Suki, Toph, and Katara kicked that out of him. Literally.

“Yeah. You’re not like that.” 

His alpha swelled in pride at the compliment. Sokka might have as well. It was surprisingly sweet of Zuko. He had come a long way from the sexist and arrogant alpha he once was. 

Chit Sang and the guard were at a stand off. Both were pouring out pheromones, trying to establish dominance. The arrogant alpha wanted Chit Sang to bow, but he refused.

Eventually, the guard turned away and just when Chit Sang least expected it he summed a Fire whip. The prisoner had to use firebending to deflect it. 

“Firebending is prohibited. You’re going in the cooler.” He pointed at Sokka. “You! Help me take him in.”

Sokka nodded. Before he left he whispered into Zuko’s ear. “Meet back here in an hour.”

He would eventually know that he had scented the omega and that it would cause Zuko to go into his first heat in years. 

.

.

The walk to the coolers was uncomfortable to say the least. Sokka felt sympathy towards Chit Sang even though he must be in here for a reason. A very bad reason if he was sent to the highest security prison in the Fire Nation.

He closed the door to the cooler. True to its namesake, it was freezing. “It looks so cold in there.”

“That’s why they call it the cooler. He won’t be firebending in there.” 

Both of them froze when they saw an alpha walk down the hallway with two burly guards. He was dressed differently and exuded a level of power that the guards didn’t have. 

“It’s the warden! Look alive!” The other guard said. He must be pretty awful if he could get the arrogant guard to submit. 

“So Chit Sang, I heard you used firebending to try to escape. You should know better.” The warden’s voice was deep and slick. He ignored Chit Sang when he denied the accusation. “No one has ever, ever escaped from here. I’d rather jump in the boiling lake myself then let that record fall. Don’t forget it. Now get back to your shivering.” 

Sokka was looking forward to seeing the look on the warden’s face when he would brake said record. For now, he just remained silent, satisfied with the information he’d just received. 

“Alright, you can go on break, newbie.” 

“Thanks!” The young alpha ran out as fast as he could. 

When Sokka reached a balcony, he immediately noticed Zuko walking up to him. His scent gave him away. “Hello, fellow guard. How goes it?” 

Spirits, Zuko knew how to drive Sokka crazy. Who knew that the angry prince that tracked them all over the world would end up being an awkward teenager with less social skills than a rock. 

“You’re really bad at being under cover, jerkbender.”

“Shut up, Sokka!” 

“Seriously, I could smell you a mile away.” It wasn’t a lie either. Zuko’s fire lily and cinnamon scent was much stronger and sweeter than before. Sokka could feel his alpha growl in pleasure at the scent. “Did you find anything new?”

Zuko nodded solemnly. “I asked around and it’s not good Sokka. All the guards said there aren’t any Water Tribe prisoners. I’m afraid your father’s not here.” 

“What? Are you sure? Did you double check.” He couldn’t have failed. They made it this far. 

“Yeah, I’m sure.”

The alpha bit his lip. He punched the wall behind him. “No. No!” 

“I’m really sorry, Sokka.” Zuko said comfortingly. It didn’t help. The taller teen grasped the rails so tight his knuckles went white.

Sokka growled. “So we came all this way for nothing?” Not only that, but he had dragged Zuko into this. Now, he doesn’t even have a plan of escape. “I failed. Again.” 

“Ugh, what would uncle say?” Zuko whispered to himself. However, the omega’s words were lost on Sokka’s ears. He had noticed a very familiar scent. 

“....it’s like a silver sandwich. So when life seems hard, take a bite out of the silver sandwich.” 

Sokka looked over the railing and a smile bloomed across his face. It was Suki! “Maybe we haven’t failed after all!” 

“That’s the spirit! I can’t believe that worked.” Zuko scratched his head. “I didn’t even know what I was saying.” 

“No, what you said made no sense at all. It was really cute though.” Sokka winked at the now flustered firebender. “But look! It’s Suki!” 

“Oh. That’s good.” Zuko’s scent soured considerably. He had been feeling off ever since the incident where Sokka scented him. The idea of the alpha being with someone else upset him more than he expected. His omega made jealousy course through him. 

Which was ridiculous. Sokka was his friend. Nothing more. He wouldn’t ever want to be with someone like Zuko. 

Right?

* * *

Sokka was adamant on seeing Suki. He wouldn’t shut up about her on the way to her cell. At least, the alpha was smiling again. 

Even if a sharp pain began to form in his middle. 

It was really getting worse, and it was almost hard for Zuko to walk without scrunching up his face in pain. He was beginning to feel hot, more so than usual. Firebenders were always warmer than most people, but this time he felt like he was boiling alive. 

As of now, Zuko was standing guard. He had heard the happy reunion of the two. The omega had to hold in a yelp of pain when his gut suddenly wanted to cramp in the most agonizing way possible. 

One of the female guards he spoke to was walking towards him. She was an alpha and his instincts began going haywire. Normally, he wouldn’t be intimidated by the sight of an alpha, yet here he was. “Excuse me, I need to get into that cell.”

“N-No. You can’t go in there.” Zuko frantically looked at the door to check on Sokka and Suki. “The lights are out. The prisoner could sneak up on you.” 

“Step aside, fool.”

A wave of protectiveness filled him as he took the guard’s arm and swung her against the door. She struggled to get free. They were wresting against each other, and Zuko heard the door open. 

“Guard, help! I think he’s an imposter! Arrest him.” She yelled. “Get him off me and arrest him!”

Sokka stood still for a moment before we walked over and grabbed Zuko. The alpha slammed him onto the floor. “You’re under arrest!” 

He put Zuko’s arms behind his back. When they were far enough. Sokka whispered. “Don’t worry. I’ll figure it out.” 

The other guard shoved him into a cell and stripped him of his clothes. They gave him the prisoner uniform. Sokka looked at him with concern, but he had to leave. Zuko sat on the metal bed in silence. 

When the door opened, he was praying that it was Sokka, but Zuko was instead met with a very unhappy alpha. It was the warden. A sinister smile was on his face.

“Well, well, well. I never thought I’d find you in here, Prince Zuko.”

“How’d you know who I am?”

“Hah. How could I not. You broke my niece’s heart.” 

At that, Zuko stood, ignoring the pain that was stabbing into his stomach. “You’re Mai’s uncle? I never meant to hurt her. She’s like a sister to me.” He made sure his words were as sincere as possible. Zuko knew he shouldn’t have just given her a letter, the former prince truly messed up. 

The warden growled at him. “Quiet! You’re my special prisoner now. And you best behave. If these criminals found out who and what you are, the traitor prince and a worthless omega that let his whole nation down, why, they’d tear you to shreds.” 

His shock was clear on his face. A chuckle came from the alpha. “Surprised that I know what you are, Prince Zuko? Anyone could tell. You know, it was really stupid of you to come to my prison while you’re in heat. Those prisoners wouldn’t hesitate to claim you as their own.” 

No. No, he couldn’t be in heat. He hadn’t had one in three years. Zuko took extremely strong suppressants and his overall anger and trauma damaged his second gender. Then again, he ran out of them once he became a fugitive. And the Fire Nation refused to give their prince the suppressants. They all said how it was more healthy to go through heats.

And all of them kept saying how he’d be more essential to their country if he produced heirs as soon as possible. Some of the elders would comment that it’d be best if he was always kept ‘heavy with pups and milk’. They all disgusted him. The only people that comforted him were his kind servants. 

Zuko scoffed at the warden. “What’s in it for you? Why don’t you just tell my father and collect a reward?”

“Oh, in due time, believe me. I intend to collect.” The warden gave him one last smile before he left with his guards. 

Dread and heat pooled in his stomach. 

.

.

.

  
His previous actions were finally catching up to him. The girl mopping next to him had a clear dislike for the former prince. 

She had a fruity scent with a hint of mint. It reminded him of the island he visited. Kyoshi was it? 

Zuko had burned that poor village. 

“Oh, good. You’ve guys have met!”

“Actually, we met a long time ago.” Suki looked at the floor as she continued to mop. The beta did not like the prince whatsoever. 

“We did?”

“Yeah. You kinda burned down my village.” 

So she was from Kyoshi. “Oh, sorry about that. Nice to see you again.” Zuko would berate himself one that response later. 

“Listen, I think I have an escape plan.” Sokka knelt down, making sure to keep his voice low. “I checked out the coolers again. The whole point of them is to keep firebenders contained, right?”

“Yeah?”

“They’re completely insulated and sealed to keep the cold in. Well, to keep the cold in, it also has to keep heat out, right? 

Suki frowned. “Just get to the point, Sokka.”

A smile appeared of Sokka’s face. “It’s a perfect boat for getting through the boiling water.” 

Zuko and Suki were both impressed. The omega had underestimated Sokka so much in the past. It still sounded risky. “The cooler as a boat? Are you sure?” 

“I’m telling you, it’ll work. I walked around the perimeter. There’s a blind spot between two guard towers. It’s the perfect launching point.” Sokka’s eyes had a determined glaze over them. He got that way whenever he was hatching up a plan. “I already tested it out. We’ll roll the cooler into the water and just float with the current. It’ll take us straight across. As long as we don’t make a sound, no one will notice. And, bing, bang, boom, we’re home free!” 

It was a very good plan. Suki nodded asked, “How will we get the cooler out?”

From the top of the stairs they were hiding behind, a deep voice sounded. “Yeah, how are you going to get the cooler out?” It was Chit Sang. The alpha jumped down and stared at Sokka.

After some very obvious lies, Chit Sang wasn’t giving up. They eventually agreed to let him in on the escape plan. First, they’d have to get Zuko into the cooler. 

The plan was put into motion. 

Zuko readied himself as he pushed into Chit Sang. He made sure to sound like the arrogant prince he once was. 

“Hey, what are you, stupid? Watch where you’re going!” Chit Sang yelled. He threw him to the other side. 

“You watch who you’re shoving!” Even though Chit Sang was relatively gentle, pain bloomed in Zuko’s guts. Another wave of heat hit him hard. He hid his yelp with a snarl. The omega pushed the elder, so they’d be in the middle of the room. 

“I think you mean whom I’m shoving!”

They pushed against each other, making sure the prisoners were watching. In fact, everyone was cheering them on. Chit Sang through Zuko to the ground.

A growl came from Sokka, but he had to play the part of a guard. “I need backup over here!” 

As Chit Sang came in to body slam Zuko, the firebender easily jumped away. He hid his smirk as he blasted fire at the large alpha.

“No firebending. Into the cooler.” There were several guards around them. Two of them dragged Zuko by the arms.

Step one was complete.

* * *

Even though he was the one that came up with the plan, Sokka hated seeing Zuko in the cooler. It was freezing. Along with that, his alpha was still upset that Chit Sang had fought with Zuko. He knew it was necessary and all part of the plan, but that didn’t mean he didn’t like it. 

Sokka was noticing a change in Zuko. He was paler than usually and sweated like crazy. The teen could tell that he was in pain, no matter how hard the former prince tried to hide it. His good eye would twitch, he’d purse his lips, or his hand would grasp his middle tightly. 

Not to mention, his much sweeter scent.

All of the signs were pointing to one and only conclusion. Sokka refused to believe that Zuko was in heat. He had a lot of control of his alpha, but he didn’t know what would happen if Sokka was near the omega in heat. 

Sure, he’d been around omegas in heat before back in the Southern Water Tribe, but it never effected him. Even Yue was an omega and she didn’t have this strong of an effect as Zuko did. It was obvious to anyone with eyes that Zuko was attractive. 

It got worse once Sokka had actually gotten to know him. Zuko was awkward, strong, temperamental, and overall really sweet. He just wants to help and redeem himself. Tui and La, Sokka had feelings for the firebender. 

He caught feelings very quickly, but this attraction was so much stronger than any of his crushes before. 

Things didn’t work out with Suki. Sure they tried, but they were away from each other all the time. It put too much of a strain on their relationship. And they worked much better as friends. Suki had even told him she’s courting one of the Kyoshi Warriors. 

Finally, the time came for Zuko to be released. “I can take you back to your cell if you’ve learned your lesson.” 

Zuko smirked and he breathed out fire from his mouth.

_Hot—No, bad Sokka._

The omega revealed all of the bolts and screws he took out. “Yes, I have. Completely.” 

“I got Suki and Chit Sang out of their cells a few minutes ago. They’ll be waiting for us at the shore.” 

Both froze when footsteps sounded from down the hall. Zuko dragged Sokka into the cooler with him. And, spirits, his scent was so much stronger now. 

“Yeah, new arrivals coming at dawn.”

“Anybody interesting?” 

“Nah, just the usual. Some robbers, couple of traitors, some war prisoners. Though I did hear there might be a pirate.” 

“No foolin’.”

The guards’ voices drifted away. Zuko was staring at Sokka. “War prisoners. It could be your father.”

Sokka looked down. “I know.”

“Well, what should we do?” Zuko’s tone was serious. “Are we going ahead with the plan or are we waiting another night?”

“I don’t know. Is it right for me to sacrifice Suki’s freedom, all of our freedom, on the slim chance that my dad is gonna be there.” Sokka bit his lip. A dark thought came into his head. He spoke his next words quietly. “And you’re going to go into heat any day now. I can’t do that to you. I’ve already seen some guards and prisoners staring at you.” 

He expected Zuko to get offended, but instead the former prince just sighed. “It’s that obvious, huh? Well, omega firebenders have a longer heat. So we also have an increased preheat. I started having symptoms today after you—Never mind. All I’m saying is that you don’t need to worry about me. I can handle those knotheads. My preheat lasts for a few days. It’s just really painful.” Zuko gave The alpha a reassuring smile.

“It’s your call, Sokka.” 

.

.

.

He watched Chit Sang and his friends float away with a troubled expression. Zuko and Suki had decided to stay with him to see if his dad was there.

Sokka was truly doubting his decision until Zukko’s word rang in his ears.

_Even if you’re going to fail over and over again, you have to try every time. You can’t quit because you’re afraid you might fail._

Those words gave him more insight in the person that Zuko truly was. He never gives up without a fight. That’s why he was so determined in tracking them all over the world. His drive really made Sokka respect Zuko all the more. 

Now, they waited as the gondola appeared. Before anything happened, a loud scream echoed through the prison. Ice filled Sokka’s veins. 

“The plan failed! They’re caught!” Alarm bells rang. He and the others were hiding against the wall. Even so, the gondola was still moving. “This is it.”

The gondola stopped at the loading sight. Prisoners began to walk out. Sokka waiting with baited breath.

A large man with a nose ring appeared. Zuko nudged Sokka. “Is that him?”

“My dad doesn’t have a nose ring.” As smart as Zuko was, he could be a real idiot sometime. Suddenly, he realized how Katara felt having him as a brother. Sokka shook his head and continued to look at the line of prisoners. “Come on. Come on. Where is he?” 

What seemed like the last prisoner walked out of the gondola. “That’s it? That can’t be it!”

“I’m sorry, Sokka.” Suki placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“Hey, you! Get off the gondola!” A guard spoke. There was one more? Sokka tried to keep his hopes down. 

He saw a man step out. “Dad.”

So they hadn’t failed after all. Sokka made his way over to the other guards, not caring if he bumped into them. Zuko and Suki were going back to their cells. His cheeks were still bright red from Zuko giving him a hug. 

“Excuse me, coming through! The warden wants me over there, sorry!” 

The warden scowled harshly at the new inmates. “Welcome to the Boiling Rock. I’m sure you heard of the horrible rumors about our little island. Well, I just want to tell you that they don’t have to be true, as long as you do everything I say.” 

He stopped at his father. Hakoda was also an alpha, and he was refusing to look at the warden. This angered the older man. “Look me in the eye when I’m taking to you.”

“No.” Hakoda replied. 

“Oh, you’d rather look at my shoes? Then take a look!” The warden kicked Hakoda to the ground. Sokka had to cover his growl with a cough. Even so, his father didn’t seem scared in the slightest. “I know exactly who you are, Hakoda of the Water Tribe. So strong willed. But don’t worry. We’ll get rid of that in time. Now, lol me in the eye!” 

Hakoda did, his distaste for the warden made clear. 

“Isn’t that better? You will all do as I say, or pay the price. You will always-” At that moment, his father used his shackles to trip the warden. There was a smug smirk on Hakoda’s face. Sokka covered his chuckles while the other guards swarmed in to help to warden. 

With his father by his side, they would surely be able to escape again. Sokka walked back to the prison, trying to hide his excitement. He truly missed his dad. 

His cell was right in front of him. He opened the door with a smile. “Thank goodness, you’re okay!” 

The elder stood and got in a combative stance. Oh yeah, he still looked like a guard. “If you take one step closer, you’ll see just how okay I am.” Hakoda snarled.

Sokka lifted the visor of his helmet. “Dad, it’s me.” 

Hakoda’s stance slumped. “ _My son._ ” He didn’t waste any time to embrace Sokka. Tears were in both of their eyes. When they pulled away, his dad chuckled. “You know, Sokka, you should be more careful with that guard outfit on. I almost punched you in the gut.” 

He scratched his head. “Yeah, I ran into that problem earlier.” Suki had threw him to the ground when he had tried to hug her. “So, where’s Bato? Where’s everyone else from the invasion?”

“The others are being held at a prison near the Fire Nation palace. They singled me out as their leader and sent me here. But before I left, I met some young women who said they knew you. The Oshinama Fighters?” 

“You mean the Kyoshi Warriors? Their leader, Suki, is here, and she’s gonna escape with us.” Sokka and Hakoda we’re sitting on the floor against the wall. It felt so nice to spend time with his dad without a battle going on at the same time. 

“Good, we’ll need all the help we can get.” Hakoda placed a hand on Sokka’s shoulder. He was so proud of his son. 

“And you know Prince Zuko?”

“The son of the Fire Lord? I don’t know him but I know of him.” 

“Well he’s here to.”

“Sounds like a major problem.”

Sokka was getting tired of his alpha’s protectiveness of the omega. Zuko could handle himself way better than anyone in the Gaang. Despite that, he still wanted to keep the firebender by his side and prevent all danger from coming his way. He felt his alpha snarl when his dad insinuated that Zuko was a problem. 

It must have been due to the fact that he was going into heat. Yeah, that’s it. He couldn’t care _that_ much so quickly. 

“Actually, he’s on our side now.” His dad gave him a question look. “I know, I had the same reaction. After all he’s done, it was hard to trust him. But he’s really proven himself, and I never would have found you without his help. 

Hakoda nodded. A mischievous smile spread across his face. “No wonder you smell so sweet. I didn’t know the Prince of the Fire Nation was an omega.” 

“H-How did you-”

“All of the Kyoshi Warriors are betas. Besides, you’re pretty smitten over him, aren’t you?” 

Sokka felt his cheeks flush. “Yeah, he is an omega. And we have a...time limit for our escape.”

“Really?”

“Zuko’s going into heat. You should have seen they way the guards and some prisoners were looking at him.” He was unconsciously sending out possessive and angry pheromones. “He told me his preheat lasts a few days because he’s a firebender. It started yesterday, so we have to get out by today or tomorrow.” 

Whatever Hakoda was expecting, that wasn’t it. His son spoke with so much protectiveness that he knew something was going on between Zuko and Sokka. Being a father of two alphas, he never worried about heats. Unlike ruts, which are for alphas, heats make an omega completely vulnerable and weak. They’re in a tremendous amount of pain and all of their instincts are at there most primal. Kya was an omega, and she didn’t hesitate to tell Hakoda how she felt. 

He had heard things about the prince. His father was cruel to everyone, not just the other nations. Many said that his cruelty was the worst his own son. A few merchants overheard the Firelord’s council planning to throw a ball while Zuko was in heat. They wanted him to produce heirs to spread his family line. Wasn’t the prince around Sokka’s age?

The worst rumor was the one about an Agni Kai between Zuko and his father. It was about how the prince refused to fight and got his face burned by Ozai. That’s why he was banished. Hakoda didn’t know the exact details. All he knew was that he didn’t want to believe it. No father would ever hurt their child in such a way.

Still, with the way Sokka was acting over Zuko? Something happened to the prince if he decided to join their side. 

For now, he’d put his trust in his son. “Alright. So, what’s the plan?”

.

.

.

“Zuko are you there?”  
  
“I’m here.”

Sokka opened the door, making sure no one was around. “I just got done talking with my dad. We came up with an escape plan together.” He sat next to Zuko on the bed.

“That’s good. What is it?” 

“We’re going to escape using the gondola. I’ll explain the rest later, but essentially we’re gonna first create a riot during this lockdown and use it to catch the warden off guard. He’ll be our captive so no one gets in our way or tries to cut the lines.” Sokka obviously took out the part where his dad also gave him a bunch of courting advice. It was in the middle of their planning and they ended up talking about Zuko for a full hour until going back to the escape plan. 

It was around break time for the guards, so he had a good hour with Zuko. He had to ignore how pleased his alpha was at that.   
  
“I’m sorry, Sokka.” Zuko spoke suddenly.

“About what?”

“For underestimating you. When we first met, I thought you were an idiot with no skills. I was wrong.” He placed his pale hand over the alpha’s. “You’re a master at strategy, sword fighting, thinking on the spot, and a great leader. Not only that, but you’re a really good friend. Suki is a lucky girl to be courting you.”

Right when Zuko was about to pull his hand away, Sokka grabbed it. “I’m not dating Suki. We used to court, but it didn’t work out. She’s my best friend.”

The former prince eyes widened in shock. He then looked at their intertwined hands. “Sokka...” Heat began clouding his mind again. Zuko leaned in closer.

“Hm?” He had moved his hand to go around Zuko’s waist. Sokka had only one thing on his mind: kiss those rosy lips. His control was slipping. 

Both of their faces got closer and closer. Zuko closed the distance. It was sweet and over much to quickly. When Zuko opened his eyes that had apparently closed, he jerked away. 

“O-Oh, Agni! Sokka, I’m so sorry! I didn’t know what came over me!” His omega whined at the loss of the alpha’s body. Zuko had messed up horribly. “Listen, I shouldn’t have-”

He couldn’t finish that sentence as Sokka pulled him back and kissed him. The firebender melted into it with a sigh. His arms went around Sokka’s neck. 

It felt amazing. Zuko’s lips were soft against his own. This felt _right_. He slid his tongue in and Zuko gladly let him. A soft moan came from the omega. Sokka could spend the rest of his life kissing Zuko and he’d live with no regrets. 

When the pulled back to breathe, Sokka went in again, but was stopped by Zuko’s hand. His gold eyes were filled with guilt.

“We can’t do this, Sokka.”

“And why not?”

Zuko kept his eyes on Sokka’s. “Because I know my destiny. It’s to help Aang defeat my father and take down Azula. And I know that I probably won’t make it out of this war.” He broke his stare. Sokka had lost enough people, Zuko told himself. “I can’t do that to you.” 

A hand cupped his cheek. “Listen, Zuko, I know for a fact that you’ll make it out of this war. You’ll take the rightful place on the throne and restore the Fire Nation. That’s your destiny. And I want to be a part of it if you’ll let me. We can wait until this war is over. I’ll wait until you’re ready.” 

The firebender was quiet for a very long time. He didn’t move either. After what felt like an eternity, Zuko pressed his forehead against Sokka’s. “Alright.”

Footsteps interrupted the intimate exchange. Sokka stood up and put on his helmet. “I’ve got to go. We’ll need a big distraction for this plan to work, meet me at the yard in an hour.” He pecked Zuko’s cheek and left the cell. 

Two guards were staring at him. “What do you think you’re doing?” 

“I was just telling that lowlife what I think of him!” Sokka said with an exaggerated tone. 

A male guard shook his head. “Well, you’ll have to do that later. He’s coming with us.” 

Sokka’s blood went cold. “Why?” 

“Because we have orders straight from the warden, that’s why!” The female guard said. She was completely serious. Why did the warden want Zuko? Did he know who he was? 

He nodded and opened the door again. The guards immediately grabbed Zuko and dragged him away. 

“Please be okay.” Sokka whispered.

* * *

Zuko was thrown into a wooden chair. His back hit the hard furniture. “I didn’t do anything wrong!” 

“Come on, Zuko. We all know that’s a lie.” It was a female voice. And he knew exactly who it was. 

“Mai.” He could tell she was hurting and very angry. Mai’s eyes were colder than ice. “How did you know I was here?”

The beta scoffed. “Because I know you so well.”

“But how-”

“My uncle’s the warden you idiot.” 

Right. Zuko cringed at himself for forgetting. The tension between them was new and very much unwelcome. They’ve known each other for several years, and there were never fights so bad that it destroyed the comforting atmosphere that Mai created for Zuko. 

She glared at him. “The truth is, I guess I don’t know you.” Mai unveiled his letter to her. “All I get is a letter? You could have at least looked me in the eye when you ripped out my heart.” 

“I didn’t mean to-”

“You didn’t mean to?” The beta began to read off of his poorly written letter. “Dear Mai, I’m sorry that you have to find out this way, but I’m leaving.” She was about to get the part where Zuko explained why he couldn’t be in a relationship with her anymore. 

“Stop!” Zuko yelled. There was panic in his tone, and Mai realized why. She shoved the guard out the room and closed the door. “I know you hate me, but please don’t reveal that. Everyone says that it’s wrong and disgusting and-”

Mai’s facade fell. “I don’t care if you’re gay Zuko. What I do care about is that you just abandoned me and only gave me a piece of paper as explanation. You betrayed your country!”  
  
“I’m trying to save it!” He snapped. Mai went quiet. “You know just as well as I do that the Fire Nation is cruel. My father is trying to conquer the entire world and make me his-”

_What are your plans for the future of the Fire Nation, my lord?  
_

_Once I become ruler of this world, our country will control all nations. Azula is a prodigy and incredibly strategic. She will enforce my will and take down anyone that disagrees.  
_

_And Prince Zuko?_

_That miserable pathetic failure is trying to act like a submissive and obedient omega now that he’s returned. As he should. He will insure that I and my father and his father and his father before him have a legacy that will never end. Bearing children is all that he’s useful for. I’ll strap him down to a bed to insure that my bloodline will never die if I have to.  
_

_Of course, my lord._  
  
A wave of white hot pain shot through Zuko’s middle again. This was the worst it’s ever been. He couldn’t hide his groan of pain as he double over. 

“Shit Zuko, don’t tell me the first time you’ve gone into heat in years is when you’re in prison.” Mai still sounded upset, but concern was leaking into her tone. Ever since she saw what his father did to Zuko, her family was _invited_ to watch and she had no choice, she was protective of him. Anyone who got to truly know the clueless and reckless prince would be. “Zuko?”

“I overheard my f-father talking to one of his councilmen.” Zuko gasped out. “He is going to force me to bring him heir after heir and heir. My father wants to take over and destroy all nations. I can’t let him!” 

“Then why didn’t you tell me sooner?! All you do is hide things from me and then get angry. I thought you trusted me enough to tell me these things!” Mai balled her fist. “I know we were bad for each other, but I care about you.”

Zuko got up and embraced her. “I trust you with my life, Mai. You’re like a big sister to me even if you’re just a few months older. But I have to do this.” He grabbed her arm and took out one of her blades. The omega used it to pin Mai to the wall. 

He opened the door and then closed it. Zuko made sure it was locked. When he looked back, he found Mai staring at him. Her eyes were watery and so were his. 

The teen ran out without another word.

.

.

.

“Zuko, good. We’re all here.” Sokka looked at the guard on the floor. Zuko had just knocks him out by throwing him over his shoulder. “Nice. Now all we need to do is grab the warden and get to the gondolas.” 

The omega looked around the yard. Chit Sang had started a riot so big that all the guards were distracted. “And how do we get the warden?”

“I’m not sure.” 

“Ugh, I thought you thought this through!”

Sokka balked at that. “I thought you told me its okay to not think everything through!”

“Maybe not everything, but this is kinda important!” 

“Oh yeah.” Sokka said, mostly to himself. He pouted at Zuko. “Please don’t be mad, jerkbender.”

“Fine. You’re still an idiot.” 

Chit Sang looked at the two. “Both of you are idiots. Haven’t you seen what your girlfriend is doing? She’s taking care of it.” 

They paused and noticed that Suki was gone. With surprising ease, she walked over the prisoners’ heads and made it to the watch tower. The beta elegantly moved and flipped as she climbed. Within seconds, she had taken down all of the guards protecting the warden. Suki tied him up and waved at the others.

“She’s not my girlfriend, but she is amazing!” Sokka took Zuko’s hand. “Let’s go! The gondola should be arriving any minute now!” 

As fast as they could, they ran through the prison and climbed several flights of stairs to reach Suki. “What took you so long?” She teased. 

None of them answered. Why? Well, because they were too busy panting and sweating. 

“That’s some girl.” Hakoda breathed out.

All of them raced to the gondola. Guards swarmed them and shot fire their way. Zuko ran in front of them to block each one. “Back off! We got the warden!” 

It worked. The guards backed off and let them pass. Everyone was on edge. Suki got the gondola door to open and motioned for everyone to get in. 

Zuko pulled the lever to get the gondola going. An idea popped into his head. He began kicking at the metal lever with all his might. The guards were beginning to charge towards him. It finally broke off and Zuko sprinted towards the gondola with all his might. 

The gondola was already in the air, but he would not stay here for another second. He ran and using the railing...

He jumped.

Sokka caught him. “What are you doing?!” The alpha yelled. He wasn’t upset though. His skin was pale and he was shaking slightly.

“I’m making it so they can’t stop us.”

“Way to think ahead. But seriously,” He grabbed Zuko and held him tightly. “Never do something that dangerous ever again.”   
  
“I’ll try not to.” The adrenaline was still coursing through him. Zuko let himself be hugged. Apparently the Gaang was very affectionate towards each other and getting or giving hugs was mandatory. Aang was especially affectionate. He clung onto Zuko like an adorable leech. 

“We’re on our way.” Suki said, relieved. 

Hakoda wasn’t as happy. “Wait. Who’s that?” He pointed towards the ground. 

Azula and Ty Lee were staring at them.

“That’s a problem. It’s my sister and her friend.” Zuko couldn’t believe his sister tracked him here. Perhaps Mai was part of it. Or not. He didn’t know and he didn’t have time to care. Both girls were making their way up the lines.

Ty Lee easily ran on the cords, her years of acrobatics proving effective. On the other line, Azula had used a handcuff to attach her to the cord and used firebending to propel herself forward.

“This is a rematch I’ve been waiting for.” 

“Me to.” Zuko and Suki looked at each other with the same goal in mind. They climbed up onto the roof of the gondola. Sokka was there as well, sword unsheathed and ready. 

His sister and Ty Lee landed on the gondola. The omega went for Suki while Azula aimed for Sokka and Zuko. 

Both siblings were relentless with their attacks. Azula would block Zuko’s blasts and vice versa. However, Sokka gave him the advantage. When he attacked again, Azula avoided it, but Sokka came in to strike her. She narrowly avoided the blade and Zuko shot at her again. 

She didn’t go down the way he wanted. Azula was laying in the air, her arms supporting her. All that she did was smirk. 

As they continued to fight, the warden was able to get free. He pushed past Chit Sang and yelled at the guards. “CUT THE LINE!” 

The guards shoved the broken lever into the wheel supplying the lines for the gondola. It caused the gondola to shake, bringing everyone down. 

It was stopped but tilted now and Sokka began to fall. He was about to go over the edge when Zuko caught him. 

“They’re about to cut the line!” Ty Lee yelled. She and Azula looked at the other gondola coming their way.   
  
“Then it’s time to leave.” She used her firebending to blast herself to the second gondola. Azula gave Zuko a cruel smile. “Goodbye, Zuko.” 

He saw the troubled looked in Ty Lee’s eyes as they went away. Zuko and the others went back down. “They’re cutting the line, the gondola’s about to go!”

“Let’s hope this thing floats.” Chit Sang said. 

The boiling water waited below. 

Sokka began to tear up. “Of course this plan would fail! And now, we’re going to die and it’s all my fault!” 

Hakoda turned around with a stern expression. Before he got any closer to his son, Zuko stepped in, acting as a shield between the two. 

“It’s not his fault, sir! Please, Sokka doesn’t deserve to get punished!” Zuko knew what it was like to be the disappointment of the family. He didn’t think Sokka was one at all, but he couldn’t trust his father. They were all the same. “I won’t let you!”

Instead of anger, Hakoda just looked confused. He was going to hug his son, the poor boy needed it. However, Zuko intervened and treated him like he was going to hurt Sokka. Said confusion turned to horror when he realized that all the rumors about Zuko were true. 

The former prince had a massive scar over the left side of his face. It was obviously a burn. Bile rose in his throat when he saw it was in the vague shape of a hand. So his father truly did burn his own son. When he continued to examine Zuko, he saw that he was faintly trembling. His golden eyes held true fear in them. He was afraid of Hakoda.

“I would never hurt Sokka, son. No father would ever do that.” He tried to release calming pheromones and seem as calm as possible. Hakoda was pretty tall and muscular, so it didn’t work. 

Zuko’s trembling increased. “Liar! That’s all that father’s do!” His face immediately fell and Zuko went white. He had just yelled at Sokka’s father. Agni, Zuki had really done it now.   
  
A hand touched his shoulder, and Zuko flinched. It was Sokka. “My dad has never hurt me, Zuko. You don’t have to worry.”   
  
Before Zuko could retort, he felt the gondola moving again. Everyone crowded around the window. 

“Who is that?” Sokka asked.

Zuko saw the figure that had saved them. Red dress, black hair, and pale skin. “It’s Mai!” 

Her eyes landed on Zuko. They held a flurry of emotions. She gave him a small smile. 

The gondola reached the landing sight. Chit Sang threw the warden back inside. 

“Sorry, warden. Your record has officially been broken.” Hakoda smirked.

* * *

Using Azula’s air ship, they made it back to the temple. Zuko ran inside and locked himself inside a room. He refused to talk to anyone.

His mind was still reeling from the incident. He went inside a room of his own and plopped on the bed. A knock came from the door. It was his dad. He seemed to be upset about something.

“Hey, son.” Hakoda began. “We need to talk. About Zuko.” 

This made any fatigue he had fade away. “What is it?” 

Hakoda sighed. “Do you know how he got his scar?” 

Sokka shook his head. “No. I never really thought about it. But it is-”

“Hand shaped?” His dad finished. “Yes, it is. You were back at the South Pole, so you never heard of it. I hear a lot from traveling, and it was a huge story that swept across the nations.” 

“What happened?” Sokka already wanted to stop this conversation. 

“Zuko was challenged to an Agni Kai. A firebending fight. He was around 12 or 13, I can’t remember.” Hakoda recalled the details the merchants had told him. “It was against his father. Zuko refused to fight, he went on his knees and begged his father for forgiveness for speaking out of turn.”

“No-” Sokka’s face paled. He felt sick.

The older alpha nodded. “Ozai burnt him and banished Zuko. I think that’s why he’s so scared around me. He must think all fathers are like his own.” 

“I’m going to murder that son of a bitch! Who does that to a child! Zuko didn’t deserve that!” Sokka was furious. If Aang didn’t kill Ozai, he would. That man had proven time and time again that he was irredeemable. 

“I tell you this because I want you to be careful, Sokka. I’ve dealt with soldiers that developed PTSD from this war. It stands for Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. I’m certain Zuko has it.” Hakoda seemed like he was going to cry. He was a chief but his heart wasn’t hard like one. “Have you noticed anything?”

Sokka looked at his legs. “Yeah. He expected that we were going to punish him at any given moment. If anyone were to touch him, he’d flinch really hard. Katara has caused him to have several panic attacks.” 

That didn’t sound like his daughter. “What happened?”  
  
“She refused to let Zuko eat dinner on his first night with us and then she accidentally used bloodbending to stop him from using lightning. Zuko wanted to try if he could do it, and it was a full moon.”

“Wait, hold on. Katara can bend people’s blood? Isn’t she a waterbender?”

They never had the chance to catch up with their dad. Sokka completely forgot about that fact. “She can bend the water in our blood. Katara learned it from this crazed old woman named Hama. When she was about to make me and Aang kill each other, Katara had to save us using bloodbending.” Sokka and Aang had nightmares that night. The feeling of losing control of your own body’s was terrifying. 

“What happened to Hama? How could she learn such a horrible thing?”

“Well, she was part of the Southern Water Tribe. The Fire Nation took her prisoner, she was there for years. She invented bloodbending to escape. So many citizens were captured by her just because they were from the Fire Nation. They arrested her afterwards.”

Hakoda went silent. “She was able to escape a Fire Nation prison single handily. Did you see what kind of prison she was kept in?”

Sokka grew pale. “No. We didn’t have time.” 

“Then how do we know she’s not out there right now?”

“We don’t.”

.

.

.

They landed at the temple. It felt good to be back. Toph, Aang, and Katara greeted them. 

“What are you doing in this thing? What happened to the war balloon?” Katara asked with wide eyes. Leave it to Sokka to destroy all of he expectations.

Zuko shrugged. “It kinda got destroyed.”

“Sounds like a crazy fishing trip!” Aang was definitely excited to head their story. He wondered if they encountered an Onagi. That would be so cool! 

Toph nodded. “Did you at least get some good meat?” She was so tired of stew and stale jerky. 

Sokka had a huge smile on his face. “I did, the best meat of all—the meat of Friendship and Fatherhood.” He stepped back to reveal Hakoda and Suki. 

“I’m new, what’s up everybody!” Chit Sang waved at them. He may be a burly alpha but he was actually pretty nice. The man was teaching Suki and Sokka how to knit when they found a needle and thread in one of the many rooms.

Tears immediately appeared in Katara’s eyes. “Dad.” 

Hakoda smiled his daughter. “Hi, Katara.” He swept her up in a platypus-bear hug. It was so good to have her in his arms again.

She pulled away and looked between her brother and father. “How are you here?What is going on? Where did you go?”

“We kinda went to a Fire Nation prison.” He didn’t explain any further as his dad dragged Sokka into a group hug. 

“Seriously, you didn’t find any meat?” Toph whined. She couldn’t be too mad, though. 

The family pulled away and Sokka got a mischievous look in his eyes. It was the look that warned he was about to say a terrible pun. “Please, if I went on a fishing trip for that long, we’d be set for life. After all, my fishing skills are off the hook!” Sokka was staring at Zuko expectedly.

Said person burst into laughter. Zuko really didn’t have any sources of humor besides his uncle. Iroh and Sokka were similar in their jokes. His family was never one for hilarities. Once he calmed down from his giggles, Zuko smiled fondly at Sokka. “You did good.” He kissed him on the cheek before walking back to his room. 

Everyone was silent for a long time. Toph and Aang were smiling like crazy. 

Sokka shrugged. “Oh yeah, I might have started courting Zuko?”

“Of course you did.” Toph sighed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)
> 
> Note: They’re relationship is pretty new, so no smut yet. However we get FLUFF!!! 
> 
> I did change some things with Mai bc I love the idea of Big Sister Mai and we stan her. She immediately knew how much of an idiot Zuko was the moment she met him. Mai is the head of Zuko Protection Squad ;)
> 
> There was this tumblr post about Zuko absolutely adoring Sokka’s jokes, and that is canon in this Fic. He hasn’t been exposed to any humor besides his uncle. Now that Sokka has someone that laughs at all of his jokes, his puns are never going to stop. Eventually Zuko will start telling dad jokes as well. The Gaang just accepts their fate.
> 
> And wonder why I added Hama to the character tags~ And some of the other baddies? Well, they’re coming back and they’re not happy.
> 
> Thank you all for reading! Please leave a comment below! I love hearing your feedback! They keep me inspired! 
> 
> <3


	3. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the start of a brand new relationship. Or well, relationships.
> 
> Children shouldn’t be made to fight adults’ wars, but here they are. And they only have each other to rely on. They’re all hurt and angry. 
> 
> But it doesn’t have to be that way forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY FUCK 5000 HITS?
> 
> I have never had a Fic grow so quickly! Thank you so, so much! I’m overwhelmed from all the attention and love this story is getting!
> 
> This was quite the chapter to write, but all my chapters are extremely long. I’ll be writing chapter four as soon as I can. However, future chapters may be a bit delayed once school starts again. 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> WARNING:  
> Mentions of Death, War, Heats (It’s just for a bit)

Aang immediately ran after Zuko with a big smile on his face. He was right! Sokka did have a thing for his firebending teacher! 

The past two days had been incredibly boring without them. Sokka always planned out their activities and Zuko was fun to tease and train with. He may have not done his ‘homework’, but Zuko didn’t need to know that. Aang and Momo had accidentally found a large grouping of badger frogs in the temples. How could he do _that_ many hop squats?

“Welcome back Sifu Hotman-” Aang paused when he saw the firebender. He was sprawled on his bed, panting like crazy. His arms were tightly wrapped around his stomach. “Zuko! What’s wrong?” He knelt down beside the omega, concern clear in his face.

Zuko glanced back at him and Aang saw that his golden eyes were incredibly dilated. Not only that, but his scent was the strongest it’s ever been. 

He was in heat.

Spirits, what was he supposed to do now? Aang was a beta, so he didn’t experience heats or ruts. Toph took suppressants, so she never went into heats. 

Wait. He could ask Toph to let Zuko borrow her’s for a bit! Sokka wasn’t the only idea guy after all! 

“I’m going to go get Toph, alright? Don’t worry, Zuko, you’ll be fine!” As Aang moved to get up, Zuko grabbed him. He didn’t have time to protest because the elder held him close. This was one of the very rare times Zuko would be affectionate. Aang felt himself smile. “Zuko, come on! I need to get some help! I’ll make you an Avatar Promise that I won’t be gone for long.” 

That only made Zuko hug him tighter. Aang would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy it. Zuko was warm and smelled really good. It made him feel safe. 

Monk Gyatso would hold him like this when Aang would get a nightmare. 

At the memory, Aang whined. He felt a hand sooth down his back comfortingly. There was a soft rumbling noise coming from Zuko. Purring. Spirits, Zuko was purring! Aang had never heard an omega do that before! Not even Toph. 

It made his eyelids grow heavy. Very, very heavy. He knew he had to get Toph, but he was so tired.

Maybe he could close his eyes for a bit.

* * *

The happy reunion was quickly ruined after Sokka uttered those words. 

“You what?!” Katara snarled. Her hands were bunched into fists. “We have only known Zuko for over a week! And you’re courting him?! How could you be this stupid!” 

Sokka immediately regretted telling his sister. She was very protective of her friends. Almost as much as Aang. Not to mention, more stubborn than a moose-lion. He loved his sister, but she was really getting on his nerves.

“Yes, I am. What’s the problem? You didn’t have an issue with me courting Yue or Suki when I had known them them for a day or two.” His heart still twisted at the mention of his first girlfriend. However, Sokka has immediately tried courting her the moment he saw her. 

His sister threw her hands in the air. “They aren’t dangerous! Zuko is! We can’t trust him!” Katara was sending pheromones to make sure Sokka knew how upset she was.

The elder alpha growled. “We _can_ trust Zuko! Do you think I’d be able to get dad and Suki back without him?! Because the answer to that question is no! I wouldn’t even know where to _look_ without his help.” 

Katara looked away. She _hated_ Zuko. All that he’s ever done is lie and attack them. When she let her guard down, he took advantage of that and joined his psychotic sister. Aang would have died if Pakku hadn’t given her the spirit water. And to think she was going to use it on Zuko of all people. No, she wouldn’t lose anyone else. 

“You aren’t going to court, Zuko.” She said. “You can’t.”

It was actually very rare to see Sokka truly angry. Sure, he got upset when they teased or pranked him, but he wasn’t actually angry. He was now. “Well, I’m going to as long as he lets me. There’s something about Zuko that I can’t put my finger on. I haven’t felt this way about anyone else. Please, Katara.” 

“Zuko is our enemy! He’s just as evil as his father! Doing horrible things runs in his family!” 

“That is enough. Both of you.” Hakoda finally stepped in. He looked at his daughter with disappointment. “Katara, it’s not your place to control who Sokka is with. And I don’t want to hear you insult that boy ever again. Understand?” 

Both siblings realized that everyone was watching them. Suki and Chit Sang just looked uncomfortable while Toph was fuming with anger. Cracks appeared on the earth she stood on. 

Toph walked up to Katara and poked her hard in the chest. “Listen, Sugar Queen, Zuko is being courted by Sokka and he is Aang’s firebending teacher. Deal with it. I have had enough of your bitching.” Her faded green eyes bore into Katara’s blue ones. Neither of them were standing down. “I get that Zuko was the enemy for a long time, but we can all see that he’s changed. And you comparing him to his father is just wrong.” 

She didn’t stick around to hear Katara’s response. Toph stormed off to go see Zuko. The older omega smelled different and Toph knew why. 

“Come on, we should give them some privacy.” Suki looked apologetically at them as she led Chit Sang to the camp. “Goodnight, you three.”

The tension in the air was palpable. Sokka and Katara were angry, but hurt at the same time. Hakoda didn’t want his family to be like this again. Words couldn’t describe the shame he felt when Katara was upset at him for leaving. All he wanted to do was hug his pups close and never let go. 

However, his children were growing up fast. And he missed a large portion of that. Katara decided to become the substitute mother for all the children in the village. With Sokka, he was forced to be the leader of their tribe. All of the men had left for war.

Kya’s death affected them differently and it pained him to see how. His son always felt insignificant and unworthy, like it was his duty to protect everyone. Sokka supposedly ‘failed’ at protecting his mother. Hakoda could tell that Sokka now wanted to protect Zuko. 

With Katara, she matured far too fast. Spirits, she was only fourteen. She even mothered Hakoda at times. It was heart warming and heart wrenching at the same time. He saw the rage and contempt she held towards the Fire Nation. They were all irredeemable monsters in her eyes. After the many years of war, Hakoda knew it wasn’t true. He’d been to Fire Nation villages, and they’re just regular people.

His children didn’t deserve to be thrown in this war. Hakoda couldn’t help but feel that he failed them. 

A single tear fell down his face. 

“Dad?” Sokka looked at him with concern. His anger had vanished. The same could be said for Katara. She stopped glaring at her brother completely. 

Hakoda sighed. “I know you kids are upset and angry at each other. It just hurts to see you like this.” 

Katara’s anger reappeared. “You’re hurt? Imagine how I feel! No one is listening to me! Zuko is dangerous and we can’t trust him, but nobody seems to care anymore! Everyone from the Fire Nation is evil!

“That’s a lie, Katara. You don’t think that. Remember that village?” Sokka’s voice was cold and his eyes were calculating. “The people there were all Fire Nation. Why would you help them if you thought they were evil?” 

His sister’s face fell. Katara was struggling to come up with a response. After a while, she growled. “That village was different.”

Sokka scoffed. “Sure it was. You said you’d never turn your back on people who need you. I know that you’d still help any Fire Nation citizen if they needed it. You don’t think the Fire Nation is evil. I know you don’t.”

“If you’re trying to make me see Zuko as a human being with feelings, it won’t work. He’s a-”

“Monster? Sure, keep telling yourself that. And Zuko is a human just like the rest of us. I was wrong to think that he was anything but.” The alpha’s anger faded away again. Sokka was more hurt than anything. “Please, give him a chance, Katara. Zuko means a lot to me and I’m sure he means a lot to everyone here.” 

The waterbender refused to speak. She didn’t want to give Zuko a chance. After all, she was the first person who did. 

A hand fell onto her shoulder. It was her father’s. “When we were at the Boiling Rock, I realized some things about Zuko.” His tone was heavy. “He’s as scared as the rest of you. If not more so. That boy needs you kids to make him feel safe. He just needs friends. I know he’s done horrible things in the past, but I could tell he’s come a long way.” 

“You don’t even know him!” She shoved her father’s hand away. “All he has ever done is hunt us and try to kill us! That’s all the Fire Nation is good for! They killed Mom!” 

“Sit down.” Hakoda pleaded. His children begrudgingly complied. Katara had tears in her eyes and Sokka was refusing to look at her. “This war has hurt you in more ways than one. I’ll never stop feeling guilty for leaving you two.”

Sokka’s face softened. “Dad-”

The elder alpha raised his hand. “No, son. There’s no other way to put it. I left when you needed me most. Both of you had to grow up so fast because I put you in charge of the village. That was one of my greatest mistakes.” 

“Why.” Katara started shakily. “Why did you leave us?” 

Hakoda looked at his pups. “I had to fight and defend what was left of my country. But there was another reason. Revenge. For the longest time, I was set on killing any Fire Nation soldier I encountered.” 

He saw the shocked expression on Katara and Sokka’s faces. It was the darkest time for him. 

“Our first mission was actually successful. It was because the small village we reconquered was guarded by new soldiers. Fire Nation soldiers that were barely fifteen or sixteen. They were still kids.” Hakoda’s hands began to shake. “Children forced to fight in a war they didn’t want to be a part of. When I cornered one of them, I was planning on taking their life just like they took Kya’s. But I couldn’t do it.” 

The siblings had never heard this story from their father. Whenever he talked about his travels or battles, they were inspirational and encouraging. This one was just depressing. Hakoda’s normally comforting scent of the sea, ice, and metal was sour now. 

It was a hard memory to remember, but Hakoda new he had to tell them. “Their helmet fell to the ground and I saw their face. That soldier was terrified and they were just a kid. I realized that it wasn’t the entire Fire Nation I should be angry at. It wasn’t these soldiers fault. They’re just doing what they were ordered to.”

“Who are you supposed to be angry at?” Katara’s voice was quiet, barely above a whisper. 

“That’s up to you. I’ll always be angry at the man that took away your mother, but one person shouldn’t represent an entire country.” Hakoda got up. “Follow me.” 

Although he hadn’t been to the Western Air Temple before, Hakoda knew where he was going. He followed the scent of a certain prince. The alpha had a hunch that Zuko wasn’t alone. 

His children looked at him questioningly before following. Sokka and Katara still refused to look at each other. 

When they arrived, Hakoda turned to them. “You kids all need each other.” He stepped away and they were met with a shocking sight. 

It was Zuko, Aang, and Toph. The younger omega and beta were glued to Zuko’s sides. Their head’s rested on his chest, and they had small smiles on their faces. Zuko had a protective arm wrapped around both of them. He was nuzzling Aang in his sleep. They all looked incredibly peaceful for once.

“War is never black and white. There’s no good versus evil. It’s messy, and no one actually wins. I learned that when I saw that Fire Nation soldier.” Hakoda smiled at his children. “However, even in war, you can still choose mercy over violence.” 

Sokka glanced at Katara. She was still transfixed on the sight before them. It looked exactly like what they used to do when there was a storm. Their mother would hold them close and make them feel safe. 

He saw Katara touch her necklace.

She was smiling. 

.

.

.

When Zuko woke up, the first thing he noticed was that he wasn’t alone. Two bodies were pressed into him. He looked to his sides and had to hold in a gasp of surprise.

It was Aang and Toph. 

He did not remember letting them sleep here. Still, Zuko couldn’t bring himself to wake them up. His omega was making sure he didn’t. 

In fact, his omega was going crazy. The sight of the _pups pups pups my pups my pups my pups-_

Agni, he was in heat. Of course, Zuko would forget that. It had been so long since his last heat that he had forgotten what it was like. He had obviously matured since then. After all, he was thirteen when he had his last heat. 

The pain he had felt before was gone. He didn’t know why, but Zuko was too relived to care. It had made his life hell when he and Sokka were at the Boiling Rock. Zuko couldn’t imagine how they would’ve escaped if he was in full blown heat. Spirits, that would have been a complete and utter disaster.

Zuko couldn’t remember what his last heat was like. Though, his uncle had to give him a very uncomfortable talk when they were out at sea. 

_Nephew, if we run out of suppressants and you do go into heat, it may be different than last time. You’re fifteen now, so your Omega is mostly developed. I know times have been hard for you. Please don’t take offense to this, Prince Zuko, but omegas are naturally very maternal. They want to find or have pups when they’re in heat. You’re instinct for that might be even stronger from the years you’ve spent suppressing your second gender. And I am not just talking about being at sea. Your father and our forefathers all hated omegas.  
_

_I won’t ever go into heat uncle! We’re not going to ever run out of suppressants. I’d rather rip out my own organs before that happens! My pathetic omega can wait until I find the Avatar!  
_

_Zuko-_

_And I won’t ever want pups! Just get out of here! Come back when you have actual news!_

Who knew that he would go into heat because he _did_ run out of suppressants. Oh wait, Uncle knew. Zuko just chose to ignore him. Just like he always did. 

There was a whine that startled Zuko out of his stupor. Aang seemed to be having a nightmare. 

Before Zuko could panic, he starting purring loudly. It wasn’t his choice. Of all times for his body to betray him, it had to be now. However, Aang stopped whimpering and let out a content sigh. 

_What is happening to me?!_

_Our pup scared! Must comfort your pup! Always! Protect!_

Great. He could hear his omega now. That’s what he gets for ignoring it for several years. Zuko then realized something that made his blood run cold.

Omegas want to find or have pups when they’re in heat. 

Zuko had just called Aang his pup. Technically it was his omega, but it was basically the same thing. Sure, Zuko felt a bit protective of Aang now. Who wouldn’t? Aang was still a child and forced to end a war he never started. 

“Sparky?” A groggy voice said. Things just kept on getting worse. Toph rubbed her eyes sleepily. 

“Uh. Hi, Toph.” Zuko’s cheeks were ablaze. He wanted the floor to swallow him.

_Pup awake! Sibling! Sibling!  
_

_Shut up!  
_

Toph gave him a smirk. “Is your omega giving you trouble? You are in heat after all. Not to mention I take it that you’ve been suppressing it for way too long.” 

Zuko looked away. “Maybe.” He mumbled.

“Your connection to your omega grows stronger when you’re in heat. Don’t ask why I know this. My parents made me attend way too many classes about secondary genders.” She sighed. There was the camelephant in the room to talk about. “And Aang and I may have fallen asleep on you.” 

“Do you have anything to you know-”

“Suppressants? Yup. Although it won’t stop your heat completely. You went through preheat in that prison, right?”

“Yeah. I thought it’d be longer than two days.” Zuko scratched his head. He actually knew close to nothing about omegas. The Fire Nation was banned from teaching students about their secondary genders. That was due to his family. Specifically Azulon. His father just made that law even crueler. Any teacher who did give lessons about genders was put in prison for thirty or more years. 

A chuckle came from Toph. “I expected you would be clueless. Omega’s preheats last for a few hours. Wait. What do you know about omegas?” 

“Firebending Omegas have longer heats and preheats. Oh! And omegas are maternal. That’s it.” Zuko gave a small shrug. 

“I’ll teach you about omegas and shit later. The only reason you’re not going into full blown heat is because of Aang.” Toph seemed unfazed by her words. On the other hand, Zuko mind was imploding. 

His gaze shifted to the young beta. Aang was still asleep. Zuko had sat up, so he had clung onto his waist and his head was on Zuko’s lap. There were dark bags under the avatar’s eyes. It wasn’t surprising with the amount of pressure Aang was under. He would let Aang sleep in, just this once.

Zuko looked back at Toph. “What about Aang?” He asked slowly.

She stood up and began to stretch. “I think Aang has imprinted on you and vice versa. Your omega is thinks he’s your pup, right?”

“How did you-” 

“Simple. Aang’s only paternal figure died a century ago and your paternal figure is a peace of shit. He really clings onto you.” Toph smirked at him. “And your scents are really intertwined. You may think Katara is the maternal figure for all of us, but that’s not true. At least, for Aang. He’s trying to court her and she hasn’t really caught on yet. I don’t know why. I can even see it and I’m blind!” 

The earthbender remembered what Aang had told her a few days ago. Zuko and Sokka were still gone, so she took that time to train with him. His earthbending would always need work. At the end of the day, Aang seemed pretty down. That’s when he told her.

_What’s up with you, Twinkle Toes?  
_

_Toph, can you keep a secret?_

_Please! I kept my earthbending a secret from my family for years.  
_

_I’m serious, Toph! You can’t tell anyone._

_Okay, okay! I promise. What’s wrong?_

_You know how everyone sees Katara as motherly? Well, I don’t. I never did. Probably because I have a huge crush on her and thinking about Katara as my mom is just weird. I just think she cares a lot. But with Zuko. I think I’m starting to understand why you and Sokka see Katara as a mother figure._

_Aang are you saying that-_

_Shush! Just shush! Let me finish! Zuko is kinda maternal in his own way. When I went with him to the Sun Warrior Temple, I really got to bond with him. He was always there as we were climbing up the mountain. Zuko encouraged me and was willing to listen to my idea of dancing with the dragons. And now, he still comforts me whenever I mess up with my firebending. He is a really intense teacher, but at the end of the day, he always says he’s proud. It just reminds me a lot of Monk Gyatso._

_Aang-_

_I know it’s weird! Zuko hasn’t been with us for very long and I’m saying I see Zuko as some maternal figure! I never knew my real parents because I was given to the monks. But I always wondered what it was like. All the elders treated me differently than the others since I was the Avatar. I only had Gyatso. Then I ran away and would wake up one hundred years later. And Monk Gyatso was dead along with the rest of my people. I’m supposed to be this all knowing Avatar, but I’m not. The comet is getting closer by the day. And I’m scared, Toph. I don’t know if I can do it._

_Aang-_

_Sokka helped though. He cheered me up at the Air Temple, and he always tries to keep us safe. I guess I just wanted someone to rely on instead of the other way around. It’s always someone needing me.  
_

_Aang!_

_What?!_

_It’s not weird. You wanted a paternal or maternal figure because you never really had one. And the last one died long ago. I get it. Sometimes I get overwhelmed to, but I have Katara. Sure you’re the Avatar and all. But it’s okay to feel that way. If Zuko is that support and comfort, then that’s fine. For me, Zuko’s kind of like a big brother. We play pranks on Sokka, and we train sometimes. I get to use a rock sword! Zuko and Sokka are the oldest out of all of us, so it makes sense we look to them for help. So you’ve imprinted on Zuko, so what? If it helps, then there’s nothing wron_ g with it.

_Thanks, Toph._

_Don’t mention it, Twinkle Toes._

It was good to know that the bond went both ways. Aang saw Zuko as a maternal figure and Zuko’s inner omega saw Aang as his pup. Toph shook her head, they were both idiots. “C’mon, I’ll give you some of my suppressants. Aang’s been having a lot of nightmare lately, so he needs some rest. Try to be careful-”

Zuko had gotten up and accidentally jostled Aang around. The boy immediately woke up. “Morning!” 

Toph groaned. “Dammit Zuko.”

Aang then realized what happened last night. His cheeks flushed. He looked away nervously. “So about-”

“Falling asleep on me? It’s fine. Now go start your daily stretches or else I’ll make you do five hundred hop squats every day until the comet.”

“Yes, Sifu Hotman!” Aang immediately zipped out of the room. He tripped on himself as he left.

There was a silence that fell between Toph and Zuko. The younger omega had a very smug look on her face. 

“Don’t say anything about this.”

“Sure, Sparky.”

* * *

Everything seemed to be going relatively well. Zuko had arrived for breakfast with Toph. Well, Toph was really dragging Zuko towards the camp. 

Katara wasn’t glaring at Zuko for once. She just served him a bowl of rice silently. It was a small improvement. Last night had definitely affected her.

Sokka tried to hide his smile when Zuko sat next to him. “You feeling better?”

The former prince nodded as he ate a spoonful of rice. His hair was every which way, and Sokka found it adorable. He didn’t smell extremely sweet anymore. His scent was back to normal. Toph must have given Zuko suppressants. 

“Zuko! I finished my stretches!” Aang came running in, Momo was on his shoulders. 

Before Zuko had a chance to get up, a red cylinder came flying at them. It was a bomb. A Fire Nation bomb. 

“EVERYONE GET DOWN!” Aang used his staff to hit the bomb to the other side of the temple. However, more were coming. So much more. Three Fire Nation ships appeared. He quickly closed the massive walls around them, giving the group protection. 

Debris began to fall from the ceiling. 

“WATCH OUT!” Zuko ran towards Katara and pushed her out of the way of the falling rocks. 

“What are you doing?!” She yelled.

“Keeping rocks from crushing you.” 

“Okay, I’m not crushed. You can get off me now.” Katara pushed him away and went to find the others. 

Zuko sighed. “I’ll take that as a thank you.” 

The whole temple was beginning to shake from the relentless attacks. Toph and Haru made a tunnel for them to escape. “Come on! We can get out through here!” 

There was no guarantee that they wouldn’t get crushed in said tunnel with the amount of bombs being thrown at them. Zuko refused to go with them.

Aang noticed this and stopped trying to get Appa into the hole. “What are you doing?!” His voice held a hint of panic to it. 

“Go ahead, I’ll hold them off.” Zuko looked away. “I think this is a family visit.” 

A hand grabbed Zuko’s wrist. It was Sokka. He wasn’t going to lose him. “Don’t do it Zuko. We have to get out of here!” 

“I’ll be right back.” Zuko pressed his forehead against Sokka’s and ran off. 

“Zuko, no!” Aang tried to reach out to him. The ground shook and he had to grasp his staff for balance. “Wait...”

As the gates fell, they all saw a very familiar face rise up from the smoke. Azula. She was smiling maliciously at Zuko with a unhinged look in her eyes. 

Sokka saw her shoot a blast of fire at Zuko and he had to jump away. The cliff side was beginning to fall. Zuko then began running on the falling pillars. Was he going to-No.

The alpha watched in horror as Zuko jumped from the pillar. He shot fire at Azula, causing her jump down. 

But Zuko continued to fall.

“NO! NO! ZUKO!” Sokka went to to run after him but Katara stopped him. He looked around and realized that they were running out of time. The alpha didn’t notice he was crying until he felt tears wet this hands. His knees felt shaky. 

Appa roared, getting their attention. He was refusing to go in. “I can’t get him to go in there! Appa hates tunnels!” Aang was trembling as he spoke. 

“Aang, there’s no way we can fly out of here.” Katara helped pull on Appa’s reins.

“We’ll have to find a way.” His voice left no room for argument. Aang’s hands shook as he went to mount Appa. He had seen Zuko fall as well. 

Sokka ran over to his father. “We need to split up. Take the tunnel and get to the stolen airship.” 

“No!” Katara shouted. “The Fire Nation can’t separate our family again.”

Hakoda gave a reassuring smile to his daughter. “It’ll be okay. It’s not forever.” Katara hugged him tightly with teary eyes. His son did the same and Suki followed Sokka as they went to Aang and got on Appa. 

Toph put her hand to the wall, feeling the vibrations of the temple. “I can clear that away and we can fly through there.” She summoned a pillar to get on Appa. 

“Um, there’s an awful lot of fire in that general direction.” Suki said nervously.

“We’ll get through. Let’s go.” Aang didn’t need to say ‘Yip, Yip’ as Appa had immediately began flying. They rammed into a wall, but Appa didn’t care.

Azula saw them and attempted to shoot them down. The fire blast only hit the wall stuck on Appa’s head. It eroded away from the high velocity. She was staring at them wickedly. 

“Something is definitely wrong with her.” Katara mumbled. “Wait, is that-”

On top of another airship was Zuko. He didn’t waste any time in attacking Azula. But Sokka was too relieved to pay attention to the fight. 

Aang turned Appa around to make sure that Zuko would be alright. If he’d fall, he would make sure they would catch him. The beta wasn’t going to see him die for real. They flew around the air ships avoiding the many blasts from the soldiers below them. 

A large blast erupted and Aang saw Zuko and Azula falling. He didn’t care that he was flying closer to the enemy. His friend would die if he didn’t catch him.

It was actually Katara that grabbed Zuko. She seemed relieved but her angry front was back on again. 

Sokka wrapped Zuko into a hug, that he couldn’t escape from. The alpha was shaking. “I thought I told you to be more careful! What happened to our promise!”

“I’m okay, Sokka! Don’t worry!” Zuko tried to comfort the worried teen but it was fruitless. He just let himself be held, knowing he must have scared Sokka. His eyes were still looking at Azula. “She’s not going to make it.”

His sister, however, used her firebending to blast herself to the cliff. Her crown was used to anchor her to the rock. Azula smirked at Zuko from afar.

“Of course she did.”

.

.

.

The traveled to a remote island. It was late, and everyone was tired. Especially Appa. 

When Zuko tried to get off himself, Sokka picked him up. “Oh no, you’re not going anywhere.” The incident at the temple scared him more than he’d like to admit. He sat the omega down on a rock and refused to let him help set up camp.

Sokka didn’t want anything happening to Zuko. His alpha forbid it. There were one too many near death experiences. Well almost any mission eventually became a near death experience. 

The talk with his father really put some things into perspective. People from the Fire Nation shouldn’t be deemed as evil just from their nationality. It’s their actions. Like Ozai and Zhao. Those were horrid people.

But then there was Zuko. He had thought he was on the same level as those monsters but Zuko wasn’t. Neither was his uncle. Sokka didn’t know Iroh that well, but he could tell he was a great person from what Zuko had told him.

In fact, Zuko talks about Iroh a lot. One of the first things he said to the group was his Uncle’s favorite tea joke. Specifically the ending.

_Okay, well, I can’t remember how it starts, but the punchline is, “Leaf me alone—I’m bushed!”_

It was actually hilarious now that he thought about it. Zuko was truly trying his best, but he was still an awkward mess.

“What are you smiling at?” Zuko asked grumpily. He had his knees to his chest and was glaring at him. Sokka was starting the campfire, knowing full well that Zuko could do it in seconds. It made the omega even grumpier. 

“Nothing. I was just thinking about how cute you are.” He replied cheekily.

“I am not cute!” 

“Yes, you are!”

“No, I’m not!”

Toph put her hands on both of their mouthes. “You dunderheads are not going to start bickering now. And, Sparky? Just admit that you’re cute. Sokka will not stop drooling over you.”

Zuko gave Sokka one last glare before he snatched the stones from him. He poked the pile of dry leaves and wood and it lit up. The firebender looked smugly at him. 

They were all sat around a fire once more. Aang smiled. “Wow. Camping...It really seems like old times, doesn’t it?”

“If you really want it to feeling like old times, I could chase you around and try to capture you.” Zuko took a bite of his bread. He let himself laugh with the others, it felt nice. 

Katara wasn’t laughing. “Ha-Ha.”

Sokka wrapped an arm around Zuko and held his drink high in the air. “To Zuko. Who knew after all those times he tried to snuff us out, today, he’d be our hero.” He pecked Zuko’s cheek, making sure to make an obnoxiously loud smooching sound. It made the omega start laughing again, and Sokka reveled in the sound.

Everyone else raised their cups. “Hear, hear!” 

The smile on Zuko’s face confirmed yet again the Sokka was in deep. “I’m touched. I don’t deserve this.” 

“Yeah, no kidding.” Katara stormed off to her tent. 

It went quiet after that. At least, it was getting late, so they quickly went to their own tents. They were short one, so Zuko shared one with Sokka. 

His tent was relatively large, thanks to Toph. It could easily fit two people. 

“Your sister hates me. I don’t know why.” Zuko kneeled down. “But I do care what she thinks of me.” 

“Nah. She doesn’t hate you. Katara doesn’t hate anyone. Except maybe some people from the Fire Nation.” _Shit. That wasn’t what I meant. Bad Sokka!_ “No, I mean, uh, not people who are good but used to be bad. I mean bad people. Fire Nation people who are still bad, who’ve never been good and probably won’t be ever-”

“Stop.”

Sokka let his head fall. “Yeah, that’s my bad. Sorry.”

Zuko flicked Sokka’s forehead. “You idiot.” Even if it should’ve been an insult, there was too much fondness in Zuko’s voice to classify it as such. 

The air grew heavy. “Look, I know this will seem out of nowhere, but I want to know what happened to your mother.” It was very unexpected, and Zuko knew he was walking on very thin ice. 

“What? Why would you want to know that?” Sokka was confused but not angry.

“Katara mentioned it before when we were in prison together in Ba Sing Se.” A small grimace appeared on Zuko’s featured. That was the day he betrayed his uncle, the only person that believed in him. He continued. “I think somehow, she’s connected her anger about that to her anger at me.”

It was true and Sokka knew it. Last night’s fight revealed that Katara just connects all of her anger towards the Fire Nation. And Zuko was from said place. He looked down. “It’s not a day I like to remember.”

The omega moved to sit closer. He put his hand on Sokka’s thigh. Sokka covered it with his own hand. “Katara and I were just having a snowball fight. She hit me, and I was about to hit her with this mega snowball I made. But then we saw the black snow. Many of the warriors had seen the black snow before. And they knew what it meant. A Fire Nation raid.”

“Sokka-”

“It’s okay, Zuko. I haven’t talked about it before, so I should start now. Anyways, I followed the other warriors and that’s when I saw them. There were so many soldiers. We were badly outnumbered, but somehow we managed to drive them off. As quickly as they came, they just left.” Sokka felt a knot grow in his throat. Spirits, he didn’t realize how long it had been sense he had talked about this. “I was so relieved when it was over, but that’s because I didn’t know yet what had happened. I didn’t know we’d lost our mother.” 

He missed her so much. Sokka could barely remember her voice or watch she looked like. All that he had were a few memories. Tears pooled in his eyes and he tried to keep them in. A warm hand cupped his cheek. Zuko looked at him with nothing but understanding.

“I lost my mother as well. My father’s first act as Firelord was to banish her. For years, I thought she was dead, but she might not be. I’m not sure. It’s hard to remember her.” Zuko swiped his thumb to wipe away the tears that fell down the alpha’s face. “After my uncle lost his son, my father wanted himself to become Firelord instead of Uncle Iroh. My grandfather was so angry that he punished my father by making him know what it felt like to lose a firstborn son. He was going to kill me. Without my mother stepping in, I would’ve been dead at the age of ten. She committed treason by helping my father become the Firelord. I don’t know what they did, but my grandfather died the next day.” 

Sokka cupped the hand on his cheek. “I know that your father is evil, but I think I forgot just how evil. He’s a vile monster. I’m glad you got away from him.” 

“Me too. But Azula is still with him.” Zuko sighed heavily. “Sokka, can you remember any details about the soldiers who raided your village? Like what the lead ship looked like?” 

He got a nod from the alpha. “Yeah. Sea Ravens. The main ship had flags with Sea Ravens on them.”

Zuko sat back. “The symbol of the Southern Raiders. Thanks Sokka.”

“No problem. I guess I kinda needed that. Come on, we should go to bed, it’s late.” Sokka yawned and flopped onto his sleeping bag. His hair wasn’t pulled back for once, so it went every which way. It made him look incredibly handsome somehow. 

The omega was about to follow suit, but he then heard muffled yelling. “Sokka, I-” Zuko then stopped when he realized that Sokka was now snoring loudly. He must have been really tired. 

It was best to let him sleep. Zuko exited the tent to find where the source of the noise was. 

“Katara, why can’t you see that Zuko’s on our side?!” 

“Well, I can’t see why you’d want to trust him, Aang! After all the times he’s tried to capture you?” 

His omega immediately began snarling at the sight of Katara yelling at _~~his pup~~ _Aang. Zuko didn’t know if he should intervene, so he decided to watch behind a boulder. He’d jump in if things got too loud or hurtful.

Aang was trying to calm down Katara. His scent of flowers and mountains flowed through the air. It managed to soothe Zuko’s nerves. But not Katara’s

She glared at Aang. “The Fire Nation kills people! Don’t you want revenge?”

“No, I don’t. Revenge will just make you crave for more violence. It doesn’t stop you from hurting in the long run. The monks used to say-”

“Who cares about the monks! They’re dead! And it’s because of the Fire Nation. They killed my mother! Are you so naive that you’re going to let them get away with it! Maybe it was your fault Monk Gyatso and all the other air nomads were killed!” 

Even though he told himself he wouldn’t get involved unless necessary, Zuko jumped from the boulder. He was so furious that sparks erupted from his fingertips. Katara was about to yell at him to leave when she saw Aang.

Said person was beginning to cry. It was just like their fight about the water scroll, but that wasn’t as hurtful. Katara immediately regretted her words. “Aang, wait-”

Zuko shut her up with a fierce growl that would make the strongest alphas crumble. His pheromones were overpowering and were saying ‘ **LEAVE** ’ in bold letters. Aang let himself be picked up by Zuko. Her words hurt more than Azula shooting lightning at him. 

The next day Zuko would be waiting outside her tent. He stood and spoke just six words. 

“I know who killed your mother.”

.

.

.

Their mission of finding the previous leader of the Southern Raiders, Yon Rha, was a success. However, when the time came to end the pathetic man, Katara didn’t do it. 

Back at the island, Zuko filled Aang in on what had happened. He seemed to be really proud of Katara. The beta came running over to her. “Are you ok?”

Katara was sat on the deck. Looking at the ocean. “I’m doing fine.” 

“Zuko told me what you did. Or what you didn’t do, I guess. I’m proud of you.” 

The alpha glanced at Aang momentarily. Her blue eyes held a flurry of emotion. “I wanted to do it. I wanted to take out all my anger at him, but I couldn’t. I don’t know if it’s because I’m too weak to do it or strong enough not to.”

“You did the right thing.” Aang said encouragingly. “Forgiveness is the first step you have to take to begin healing. When I learned that all of my people, my culture, my friends were wiped out or when Appa was captured, I was so angry and hurt. That rage would have poisoned the person I strive to be, just like a two headed rat viper. But I chose to forgive and let go. It’s like I said before, it’s easy to do nothing, but it’s hard to forgive.”

She stood up and faced Aang and Zuko. Anger was clear in her features. “I didn’t forgive him. I’ll never forgive him.” A smile then appeared when she looked at Zuko. “But I am ready to forgive you.”

Katara walked towards Zuko and hugged him. “I’m sorry for how I was treating you before. I was just scared and hurt.” When she pulled away, her smile was much wider and warmer. “And I’m glad Sokka has you. You’re part of our pack now, and there’s no going back.” 

The she turned to Aang. “Last night, I said horrible things to you Aang. Even if I was angry and didn’t meant it, I should have never said what I did. I’m so sorry.”

Aang didn’t waste time in embracing her tightly. He had already forgiven Katara hours ago. “I know. And I forgive you.” 

“Thank you Aang. I need to talk to Sokka, I said some hurtful things to him to.” Katara kissed Aang on the cheek before leaving. It turned the beta into a smiling and blushing puddle. 

Once they were alone, Zuko smiled at Aang. “You were right about what Katara needed. Violence wasn’t the answer.” 

“It never is.”

“Then I have a question for you.” His tone turned dark. Zuko knew Aang was right, but there was still a comet arriving any day from now. A comet that would give all firebenders immense power. He looked straight at Aang.

“What are you going to go when you face my father?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER IS THE EMBER ISLAND PLAYERS! I’M SO EXCITED!
> 
> It’ll be challenging to rewrite that episode in a way that’ll make sense to the plot, but I’m looking forward to it! 
> 
> And yes, new dynamics! Zuko and Aang are besties but also Aang sees Zuko in a more motherly sense Bc this cinnamon roll needs anyone close to an adult. Zuko may not be one, but he’s the closest he’s got. Also, Zuko is also protective of Aang because he has now realized ‘shit, he really is just a child’ Zuko is now part of the Aang protection squad
> 
> We didn’t get a lot of Toph and Zuko moments in the show, so I’m making up for that! They’re chaos siblings with only one good eye between them both. 
> 
> Anyways, thank you all for reading! Please leave a comment below! It truly helps me stay motivated and I love hearing from you!
> 
> <3


	4. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko has to see memories of his past in the form of a badly acted play.
> 
> But he also sees the memories of his future self. And, no, the future isn’t as bright as he thought. There’s something waiting to come out and strike.
> 
> It’s just that no one will know when.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7000 HITS! That’s is amazing! Thank you all so, so much! 
> 
> Now, I had to split this chapter into two parts. It got way too long. I’ll write the second part as soon as I can! School is starting in a few weeks, so I’ll try my best to pump out more chapters.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> WARNING:  
> Child Abuse, Nightmares, Panic Attack

Everything around him was red and gold. That was the first thing he noticed. Zuko wasn’t in his tent anymore.

He looked around and saw that he was in his old room. In the palace. 

Zuko got up, seeing he was in his armor. However, something was different. When he looked in the mirror, the firebender saw that his hair was much longer. It was pulled into a ponytail, similar to the one he wore as a child. What surprised him the most was the strange necklace around his neck. It was made from black ribbon and had a red pendent.

The pendent was beautiful. It seemed to be meticulously carved. He carefully touched it and traced the carvings. It was the silhouette of a dragon and a wolf. They were intertwined to resemble a heart. The design was relatively simple, but it brought tears to his eyes. 

During his banishment, he had studied the cultures of all four nations religiously. In the dark hours of the night, he would read book after book, trying to learn more things about the avatar. He knew of the avatar cycle. Zuko read about Avatar Yang Chen of the Air Nation, Avatar Kuruk of the Water Tribe, Avatar Kyoshi of the Earth Kingdom, and Avatar Roku of the Fire Nation. The older avatars were lost through time. 

From his studies, he knew exactly what this necklace was. It was a betrothal necklace. But how? 

“Zuko?” 

Strong arms wrapped around his waist and he immediately melted into it. He looked into the mirror and saw that it was Sokka. The alpha looked different as well.

His whole body had gained a lot of muscle, and Sokka was much taller now. He still kept his hair in a wolf tail, so that was a constant. There was a small beard on his chin. Overall, he looked older. And so did Zuko. 

Instead of his skinny frame, Zuko finally had gotten to a healthy weight. He was filled out and he felt Sokka's hand soothe down the curve of his hips. The muscle he had from swordfighting was still there and it only helped in accentuating his new curves. 

Sokka rested his head on top of Zuko's. There was a smirk on his lips. "Are you finally realizing how beautiful you are, firecracker? Must be shocking."

"Shut up!" Zuko felt like he was used to the alpha's antics. It didn't fluster him like it did before. 

This was all so strange.

A giggle came from the other side of the room. Sokka winked at Zuko and went to go investigate. The omega turned and noticed a lump in the bed. 

"Hm. Where could Mizuki be? Did my little dragon disappear?! Oh spirits! What will I do now?!" Sokka wailed out. More muffled giggles came from the lump. He carefully walked in front of it. "Wait, what's this?" 

He pulled off the covers. "GOTCHA!" The alpha raised a small girll high in the air. She was giggling like crazy. Sokka began to blow on her stomach, causing her to shriek.

"MOMMY!" Mizuki screeched. She was looking at Zuko with big blue eyes. 

Losing control of his body, he walked up to Sokka and flicked him. "That's enough, tickle monster! Give me my daughter back." He held his arms out to her and Mizuki immediately began reaching for him. 

"If you want the tickle monster to hand over the princess, then you must do me a favor." Sokka's voice was dark. "You have to give me a kiss." 

"That's a pretty big favor. It'll take all my strength to do it." Zuko smirked. He then grabbed Sokka by the collar of his robes and kissed him. Mizuki giggled at their antics. "Now, free the princess."

Sokka bowed deeply after he gave Mizuki to Zuko. "My pleasure, Firelord Pretty-Face." He began peppering Zuko's face with kisses. The alpha was laughing as he did so. 

When his attack ceased, Mizuki placed her head on Zuko's shoulder. Her long black hair dangled. She placed a tan hand on Zuko's cheek. "You and Daddy are so gross!"

Then whatever autopilot Zuko was on vanished. This wasn't real. He didn't have a daughter and wasn't betrothed to Sokka. But why did it feel so real. Zuko found a part of himself wanting it to be real. The room grew cold.

"This isn't real." Zuko whispered. 

"You're correct, son." A cold hand grasped his shoulder. Everything turned to black. Sokka and Mizuki faded in front of his eyes. Zuko turned and felt his heart stop. It was his father. 

He was flung into the arena where his father burned and banished him. However, nobody else was there but him and his father. Not Uncle, Azula, or even Zhao. Zuko was alone. Ozai was staring at him with cold eyes. 

"Did you think you'd actually get away from me?" Ozai knelt down and cupped Zuko's face. He was thirteen again and his face wasn't scarred. "My precious son. You've been through so much."

Tears threatened to spill from Zuko's eyes. His father had never touched him in his life. He wanted his father's affection still. "No. No, I'm not going to let you manipulate me like this! I don't need you!" The omega turned away and closed his eyes.

"You don't?" A tiny voice asked. 

Zuko immediately looked up. Standing before him was Azula. She was around four years old. Her cheeks were red and eyes puffy. "Azula-"

"But you promised that we'd always be there for each other. I need you Zu-Zu. I'm scared." His sister began to cry. Her tiny form was trembling. 

The firebender knew exactly what this was from. Long ago, Azula got lost in the woods and got trapped under several roots. She had run off after a particularly nasty fight with him. Zuko remembered finding Azula many hours later. He promised he'd always be there for her, he wouldn't ever abandoned her. 

"I'm so sorry, Azula."

She shook her heard and disappeared. The arena faded away. He was in the middle of a burning village. It was unbearably hot. 

"You're sorry? Is that all you have to say?" Suki glared at him. She was in her Kyoshi Warrior uniform. "My village burned down because of you! And for what? Capturing the Avatar?"

Guilt ate him alive. Zuko was still on his knees, unable to move. He couldn't speak either. 

Suki scoffed. "Are you happy with yourself?" She took out her fans and Zuko saw his reflection in the metal. He was back to being that angry banished prince. 

"I hate you!" A voice said from behind him. When the owner walked towards Zuko, he could feel his heart break. It was Lee, the little boy from the Earth Kingdom. "You killed my brother!" 

Lee took out a jug of water and spilled it on Zuko. The water was ice cold. Once he could see again, Zuko realized he was in the North Pole. Next to him was Aang who was tied up. Right. He had kidnapped Aang. 

But Zuko still couldn't move. 

He just watched as Aang woke up, confused and scared. Then he locked eyes on Zuko, and the ropes disappeared. The boy stood without saying anything, leaving. 

"W-Wait!" Zuko was free to move and speak again. He got up and followed Aang out the cave. Instead of snow, he was met with total blackness. 

"Funny, is it not?" Ozai walked out of the shadows. "You've tried so hard to redeem yourself and look where it got you." 

Aang, Katara, Toph, Suki, and Sokka stood before him. His father smiled at him. "They believed in you." Ozai snapped and Aang fell to the ground. 

Burns appeared all over his skin. His eyes were full of fear. He ran to Zuko, collapsing in his arms. Aang was sobbing. "I couldn't do it, Zuko! I f-failed! It hurts. Please, make it stop!"

Zuko saw the burns on Aang grow wider. He screamed in agony, begging for it to stop. For Zuko to help him.

Then Aang burst into flames. He was gone. His ashes were all that was left. 

"Did you really think a child could defeat me? You're more stupid than I thought." Ozai smiled again. "He was doomed from the start. So are your little friends."

As Ozai walked, he dragged his finger across Katara, Suki, and Toph. They all began screaming as they were lit on fire. When Ozai reached Sokka, he stopped. 

"Then there's this peasant. You love him don't you? You've barely known him, and you've already fallen for him. I shouldn't be surprised that a worthless savage would be your True Mate." Ozai's eyes grew dark. His smile grew wider and black ooze spilled form his mouth. "I don't have to do anything to him. You'll be the one that causes his demise."

"Why. Why are you doing this?" Zuko asked desperately. 

"I want to see you suffer." Ozai touched Sokka, and he too burst into flames. "And what you saw previously wasn't a dream. It's the future. You will see to it that it ends. Zuko, you are destined to bring an end to this world. You'll continue my work." 

"You're lying!" 

"Am I?" His father said innocently. "Haven't you burned down villages, hurt innocent people, and betray those that loved you? You think it was to please me, but it was to please yourself. Didn't you enjoy causing that pain? It's in your blood after all. You can't escape it." 

Ozai's form began to glitch. His eyes became completely black. "Maybe you've guessed that I'm not your real father. But my true form isn't easy on the eyes."

His voice was distorted and much deeper than before. Zuko had never felt more terrified. 

"You many think this war is finally ending. Oh, child," He appeared right next to Zuko. The being whispered into his ear. " _ **It hasn't even begun.**_ "

It disappeared as soon as it arrived. A name was burned into his mind. _Vaatu_.

Zuko couldn't stop the tears that fell. He felt alone and cold. Even though the ground turned into soft grass, Zuko was too horrified to care. Who was that? What was that? 

He didn't want to be like his father. But it sounded like Zuko would become even worse. No. He'd rather die than let that happen. Still, his other words haunted him. Being cruel and evil was in his very blood. And he would cause everyone to be killed. Zuko didn't even know if it was a lie of not. 

"Nephew, you should stop worrying so much." 

All of the thoughts swirling in his mind stopped. "Uncle?" Zuko tried to get up but a hand held him down. His relief was quickly fading when he saw the look on his Uncle's faces. He had never seen Iroh look so furious.

"I've never given up on you. For years, I stood by your side. And how do you repay me?" The grip on Zuko's shoulder tightened so much it hurt. Iroh didn't seem to notice. "I was wrong about you Zuko. You aren't honorable whatsoever. In all my years, I haven't seen someone as ungrateful as you." 

Iroh's words hurt more than anything. However, Zuko couldn't bring himself to say anything. His uncle was right. 

The hand on his shoulder grew hotter. It burned, but Zuko didn't even flinch. If this was the punishment he'd received, so be it. 

Lightning boomed from the sky. His uncle raised his other hand that was on fire. Uncle Iroh scowled. "I believe it is time that you gained another scar, Prince Zuko." 

.

.

.

_Zuko?_

.

.

.

_Zuko?!_

.

.

.

"Zuko!!" Sokka had woken up to the omega's screams. He felt the tent heat up considerably. Zuko was thrashing around, still screaming. 

The others had heard Zuko and came rushing over. All of them looked terrified. 

"Sokka, what happened?!" Aang immediately entered the tent. Any remaining tiredness disappeared completely. His protectiveness of his friends flared.

He could only shrug. Sokka tried to hold Zuko’s arms down as he had begun to claw at his own face. “I don’t know! He just started screaming!” 

Streams of fire erupted from Zuko’s palms. Sokka and the others had to jump away. The smoke was making it hard to breathe. It was scary to see Zuko like this. His eyes had snapped open but they seemed to be glazed over. Zuko’s flames burned the blankets and sleeping bag. They were wild and uncontrolled.

Toph took down one of the sides of the rock tent. “Get Zuko outside! We’ll all choke on the smoke if we let him stay here!” She was worried as well. The normally brash earthbender was shaken. 

It was early morning, so they had some light. Aang and Sokka had to drag Zuko out of the tent. The omega was still thrashing, but he was beginning to hyperventilate now. Katara went off to get water to try and heal Zuko. She had helped soothe Jet while he was remembering his more traumatic memories, so it could help Zuko. 

Zuko was bent over, struggling to breathe. He had his head down and he starting pulling at his hair. “ _I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry._ ” This was repeated over and over again. 

Sokka knelt down. He let out soothing pheromones. “Zuko, it’s me, Sokka. You have to wake up. Whatever you’re seeing isn’t real.” The alpha grabbed Zuko’s wrists gently. Sparks landed on his skin, but Sokka didn’t seem to notice the pain.

“You have to breathe.” Aang wrapped an arm around Zuko. He rubbed his friend’s back comfortingly. “You’re safe here. You don’t have to apologize anymore. We forgive you.”

“Aang’s right Zuko.” Suki sat next to him. She ruffled Zuko’s hair. “I know what you did in the past was wrong, but I also know that you’re so much different now. I forgive you to. Maybe you can come to Kyoshi Island and give me and my girls some lessons? Sokka let us give him quite the makeover! You can have one to. You’d look great in it!” Her voice was very soft and reassuring. They noticed that Zuko’s breathing had begun to slow. 

Katara arrived with a bowl of water. She placed her hands around Zuko’s temples. The water glowed. “This should help. I know I haven’t been exactly kind to you, but I care about you Zuko. You’ve done a lot for us.” Suddenly, the water turned into a dark red. She gasped.

“What’s wrong?” Toph sat as close to Katara as she could. “Your heart rate just increased.” 

“I see what he’s seeing. It’s awful. He’s being hurt by his uncle.” Katara had tears in her eyes. She had to keep her hands from shaking. “His father’s also there. They’re burning him and Zuko’s not doing anything to defend himself.” 

“C’mon, Sparky. You have to know that your uncle would never hurt you. It’s a nightmare and you have to wake up!” Toph’s voice cracked a little. 

Sokka noticed the glaze on Zuko’s eyes had started to fade. “I think he’s waking up. Give him some space.” 

It took a few minutes for the former prince to wake up. When he did, Zuko flinched away from all of them. He was breathing heavily. Sokka let out more pheromones and Zuko’s shoulders relaxed. His pupils were slightly dilated.

He carefully made his way over to Zuko. It was really him scooting closer. He allowed Sokka to embrace him. The omega whined and tucked his head into Sokka's neck. "You're safe, Zuko. I promise." 

"I'm sorry-"

"Shh. Don't apologize. Night terrors happen, it's not your fault. I'm just glad you're okay." Sokka carded his fingers through Zuko's hair. It made him relax significantly. He noticed that Zuko was much hotter than usual and remembered that he was still in heat. The suppressants worked, but he still had heightened instincts and hormones. So when he heard the omega start to purr, Sokka wasn’t too surprised. “Do you know remember anything?" He asked gently.

Zuko pulled back just enough to look at Sokka. "No. I don't remember anything. I just remember feeling terrified." It wasn't a lie either. Zuko couldn't remember a single thing about his nightmare. There was an uneasy feeling in his chest.

The alpha nodded. "Makes sense. I used to get nightmares and I never remembered them. Katara would always tell me." Sokka sighed, he was still very worried. "Zuko, you were thrashing around and screaming. You nearly burnt down our tent." 

Aang and Toph looked at Zuko with concern. His omega hated seeing them so sad. "At least it's over. I'm fine."

"That's a lie, Sparky." Toph responded.

"Fine. I guess it spooked me, but I don't want to focus on that. We need to get moving." Zuko stood with Sokka's help. "I know a place where he can stay until the comet. We'll be safe."

"Where is it?" Katara asked. She wiped her hands on her dress. The alpha swore she could still see the red water staining her palms.   
  


"Ember Island."

.

.

.

The ride to Ember Island was relatively short. Zuko helped Aang with the directions. He sat next to him on Appa's head. Aang leaned into Zuko. It was still very early in the morning.

When they landed, Zuko lead them to a large abandoned house. "This is where my family stayed when we went to Ember Island. We went every summer." His voice held a longing to it. He could barely remember going here as a child. The last time he was at the beach, it wasn't great persay. 

"I'll show you around." Zuko said. The place was still incredibly dusty. "No one's really been here, but it still has a bunch of rooms." 

There was exactly six bedrooms. He thanked Agni that Uncle and Lu Ten always came with them to Ember Island or else they'd be short two or so rooms. Aang zipped around the place on his air scooter excitedly. 

"Be careful, Aang! You could break something!" Zuko scolded. He felt like a hypocrite because he was responsible for burning several things. Still, the young Avatar stopped and landed in front of Zuko. "And just because we woke up early doesn't mean we're not doing any training. Before you start pouting, I'll be teaching you a few tricks that are not only useful but pretty entertaining. Sound good?"

"Yeah!" Aang launched himself at Zuko. The firebender was now used to his actions and accepted the hug. "Can we choose our rooms first?" He was giving him puppy dog eyes that could rival Toph's.

He huffed out a laugh. “Sure. Just don’t take too long.” 

The others all went upstairs to inspect the many rooms. It was just him and Sokka. He felt his cheeks flush. What happened earlier was still fresh in everyone’s minds. Zuko truly appreciated that they dropped the subject for now.

“Listen, I know it’s probably hard for you to talk about what happened today, but I just want you to know that I’m here for you.” Sokka placed his hands on his shoulders. He smiled gently. “I care about you a lot. We all do. Okay?”

What did he do to deserve these people? That was a question Zuko would never be able to answer. “Okay.”

“Now, want to show me around? I mean we could stand here. We’re pretty good at it. We’d probably get _standing_ ovations.” The alpha winked at him.

It was so stupid that they immediately burst into hysterics. Zuko hadn’t laughed this much ever. He had laughed more in the week he’d known the Gaang than his entire life. “You’re an idiot.”

“But I’m your idiot.” 

Zuko rolled his eyes fondly. He lead Sokka up the stairs. The others had already claimed their rooms. Well, Toph and Katara were fighting over one of them. “Should we step in?” 

“Nah. They do this a lot.” Sokka shrugged. “Hey, what’s that big room?!”

He ran towards two heavy wooden doors. There were complicated carvings of fire and dragons. Zuko knew exactly whose room this was. The former prince didn’t say anything as Sokka opened the doors. His chest began to constrict.

“Spirits, look at that bed! It’s huge! Is this your uncle’s room or something?”

“No.” Zuko responded quietly. “It’s my father’s.” 

“Oh.” Sokka’s body grew tense. He hated the Firelord with a passion. Not only was he responsible for the continuation of this war, but he was an abusive asshole to Zuko. That was reason alone to kill him. An idea popped into his head, and he smirked. The alpha took out his trusty boomerang and threw it, causing the four bed posts to get damaged on its way back to Sokka. He glanced at Zuko, who was speechless. Sokka saw the outline of his father’s palm on his face. What Hakoda had told him in the Boiling Rock stuck with him. “We should destroy this entire room.”

This caused the omega to snap out of whatever stupor he was in. “Are you crazy?! This is my father’s bedroom! We can’t just destroy it!” 

“Did I hear destroy?” Toph popped her head in the room. Katara, Suki, and Aang followed suit. 

“No, you didn’t hear anything.” Zuko scowled. However, Toph wasn’t letting up. She found his father’s desk and broke it in half. 

Katara balked at the young girl’s actions. “Toph! You can’t do that!”

“Yes, she can. This is Firefuck Ozai’s room. He deserves it.” Sokka looked back at Zuko with knowing eyes. Did he know what his father had done to him? It was public knowledge in the Fire Nation, but in the Water Tribe? Zuko just sighed. Word travels fast since merchants share more gossip than school girls. 

Whatever anger Katara had at Toph had disappeared, she nodded and summoned a long whip using the water from her water-skins. Katara took down the large mural of Ozai on the wall, shredding it to pieces. The tension in Zuko’s body actually lessened. 

Aang came up on Zuko’s left and touched him. It made the firebender flinch away. He had yet to tell anyone besides Toph that he was blind and deaf on his left side. Zuko made himself relax when he saw the worried look in Aang’s grey eyes. “They can trash this room. I don’t care. You’re not. Let’s go outside.”

He got an enthusiastic nod from Aang. Zuko left the room, but not before kicking down his father’s doors. They always intimidated him as a child. It felt great to destroy them. 

Once outside, Zuko immediately took off his shirt. It was hot and he knew it would get burnt with Aang around. Firebenders don’t burn easy but clothes do. Aang followed suit. They mediated for half an hour and stretched. Zuko was about to begin the lesson when Aang spoke up.

“What happened to your back?” The young avatar asked innocently. 

Zuko’s automatic response would have been to get angry and tell him that it was none of his business, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. “It was an injury made by what I’m going to show you.” 

The firebender closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He summoned his flames and held them still. It was an extremely difficult move for him to master, for he tended to be impatient and get frustrated in his youth. His uncle had truly helped his temper. Zuko let the fire grow more concentrated and began to move his arms in a circle. The fire grew longer and longer until it resembled two whips. “This is called the Fire Whip for obvious reasons. It shows a mastery of control. All you need to do for today is make a concentrated string of fire and hold it there for two minutes.” 

“I remember you used these in Ba Sing Se. How did you make them so long?” 

“A lot of practice. It comes easy for some firebenders, but holding it for long periods of time will always be a challenge.” Zuko noticed Aang’s face fall. He immediately extinguished the whips. “What’s wrong?”

Aang wasn’t looking at him. His scent turned sour and incredibly sad. “You said that you got those scars from that. It’s a whip.” His voice was very soft and shaky.

There were several faint lines on his back. It was his father’s doing. He would whip Zuko whenever he deemed fit. Most of the injuries had faded away, but these scars were the deepest. “Come here.”

With teary eyes, Aang went to Zuko. The elder smiled and held out his hands. Small burst of flames appeared and Zuko moved his hands in circles until they were thin lines. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. The line on his left palm started to wiggle like a snake and the one on the right moved from side to side. 

“I wanted to show you the fire whip because you can do so much more with it.” Zuko said gently. His eyes opened and the sight immediately comforted Aang. “My uncle told me that once you learn how to control and hold your fire, you can do all sorts of things!” 

“Really?” 

“Really. And I know that you want to talk about this morning and what happened to my back, but we have to practice, okay?” 

“But-”

“I’ll tell you everything tonight. I promise.”

From then on, their training went great. Although, Aang couldn’t get the fire whip down, they moved to other forms. He couldn’t help but feel proud of Aang’s progress. 

Katara and Toph finally emerged from the house. “Doesn’t it seem kind of weird that we’re hiding from the the Firelord in his own house?” 

Zuko could almost laugh at that. “I told you, my father hasn’t come here since our family was actually happy. And that was a long time ago. It’s the last place anyone would think to look for us.” 

The group talked for a bit about random things. Toph had apparently made a statue of herself, or what she thought she looked like, out of the metal in his father’s room. The tale was interrupted when Sokka and Suki came running in. 

Sokka held a paper before them. “You guys are not going to believe this! There’s a play about us!” 

“We went to town for a bit, and we found this poster!” Suki said excitedly. She was also wearing new clothes, another reason for her good mood. The beta hadn’t worn regular clothes in months. 

When they saw the poster, they didn’t know how to feel. It looked interesting enough. Katara shook her head. “What? How is that possible?”

Sokka shrugged. He had a huge smile on his face. “Listen to this. ‘The Boy in the Iceberg’ is a new production from acclaimed playwright Puan Tin who scoured the globe, gathering information on the Avatar from the icy South Pole to the heart of Ba Sing Se. His sources include singing nomads, pirates, prisoners of war, and a surprisingly knowledgeable merchant of cabbage.”

Suki read the rest. “Brought to you by the critically acclaimed Ember Island Players.” 

Agni, Zuko knew that theatre. Their actors were awful. “Ugh. My mother used to take us to see them. They butchered ‘Love Amongst the Dragons’ every year.” He shivered at the memory of when one of the actors forgot his lines and stood there for ten minutes straight. 

While almost everyone looked excited, Katara was unsure. “I don’t know, Sokka. Do you really think it’s a good idea for us to attend a play about ourselves?” 

Unbeknownst to all of them, Sokka had an ulterior motive. He wanted to cheer Zuko up after what happened earlier. When in town, he and Suki had actually seen a preview of the show. The actors playing Toph and Aang were promoting the play. Sokka knew it would put a smile on Zuko’s face. “Come on, a day at the theater? This is the kind of wacky, time wasting nonsense I’ve been missing!”

* * *

Sokka got them seats in what Toph called ‘nosebleed sections’. He felt a bit bad that she wouldn’t be able to see, but it would better hide the group. 

There were three rows and Toph, Aang, and Katara sat in the first one. He couldn’t ignore the pleasured purr from his alpha when Zuko sat next to him in the second row. Suki was on Sokka’s right, giving him a mischievous look. She had been teasing him nonstop when he told Suki he and Zuko were courting. 

Suki pretend to yawn while staring pointedly at Sokka. He didn’t get the message until she stretched her arms over her head. Oh. _Oh_. She gave him a wink and a thumbs up when Sokka nodded his understanding. 

Just as the curtains rose, Sokka yawned dramatically and draped and arm over Zuko. He and Suki smiled cheekily at each other. Sokka would make sure to help her with whoever she was courting in the Kyoshi Warriors. Zuko stared at him for a moment before melting into the alpha. 

When he saw the actors for him and his sister, Sokka’s eyes lit up. He poked Katara and saw that she was excited as well.

“Sokka, my only brother. We constantly roam these icy South Pole seas. And yet, never do we find anything fulfilling.” The actress for Katara spoke poetically. This wasn’t anything like their actual conversation back then. It wasn’t about finding something meaningful. No. He really just remembered Katara yelling at him about dirty socks.

“All I want is a full feeling in my stomach. I’m starving!” Actor Sokka held his arms out as the audience roared in laughter. The scene continued until ‘Sokka’ said another food related joke. 

Zuko chuckled quietly. It was actually at the offended expression on Sokka than the actually joke. 

“This is pathetic. My jokes are way funnier than this.” Sokka then noticed Zuko. “Did you just chuckle?!”

“It wasn’t because of the joke. You tend to pout when you’re upset. And your face gets really red.” Zuko and Suki starting giggling to themselves. 

Toph cackled. “I think he’s got you pegged.” 

When it came time to see ‘Aang’ emerge from the iceberg, Sokka was smiling like a madman. Aang was gripping the rails with anticipation. 

“Waterbend! Hi-Yah!” 

At that moment, ‘Aang’ jumped out and winked at the audience. Aang himself was completely shocked or maybe horrified. Yeah, it was horror.

“Who are you, frozen boy?” ‘Katara’ asked. 

“I’m the Avatar, silly, here to spread joy and fun!” ‘Aang’ laughed. It sounded nothing like him. 

“Wait. It that a woman playing me?” Aang asked. He looked around and saw that everyone was trying to hold in their laughter. Even Zuko couldn’t help but smile. 

“You’re an airbender. My heart is so full of hope that it’s making me tear-bend!” ‘Katara’ went on her knees and began sobbing. She wasn’t even crying.

“My stomach is so empty that it’s making _me_ tear-bend.” ‘Sokka’ knelt down as well and wailed. “I need meat!” 

“But wait. Is that a plate of meaty dumplings?”

“Ooh. Where? Where?”

“Haha! Did I mention I’m an incurable prankster?” 

The beta was not happy. “I don’t do that! That’s not what I’m like! And I’m not a woman!” 

“Oh, they nailed you, twinkle toes!”

After that, it was time for Zuko’s humiliation. His high ponytail was back and it somehow looked worse. They didn’t even bother to use makeup for his scar, it was just a mask. Sokka was about to tease Zuko about it but then he saw how troubled the former prince was.

‘Zuko’ and ‘Iroh’ showed up on a small ship. It was really a moving piece of cardboard cut outs. “Prince Zuko, you must try this cake!” 

“I don’t have time to stuff my face! I must capture the avatar to regain my honor!” There were some boo’s from the audience at the sight of the exiled prince. All that Sokka wanted to do now was punch their faces.

“Well, why you do that, maybe I’ll capture another slice.” They made Iroh look like a complete slob. It took all of Zuko’s self control to not growl at the sight. His uncle wasn’t like that. He was wise, kind, and strong. He understood that the Fire Nation had no respect for _him_ , but uncle was the Dragon of the West and a great general.

His actors next words hit close to home. “You sicken me.” 

The arm around him grew tighter. Zuko desperately needed Sokka’s touch right now. He just leaned even closer, trying to forget the horrible memories when he was at sea. "They make me look totally stiff and humorless."

Katara looked back. She smirked at him. "Actually, it think that actor's pretty spot on."

"How can you say that!" Zuko said. He wasn't that serious back then. Right?

'Iroh' walked up to 'Zuko'. "Let's forget about the Avatar and get massages."

His actor turned around and glared. "How could you say that!" 

Okay, maybe he was a bit stiff. Zuko frowned and tried to ignore the play. After more speeches about hope, meat puns, and just badly acted scenes, they were at the part where the Blue Spirit came in. Apparently, the writer thought it was he who captured the Avatar when it was actually Zhao. 

"I am the Blue Spirit, the scourge of the Fire Nation, here to save the Avatar!" In seconds, all the guards were defeated. The costume looked stupid and all that the actor did was move his swords around. Not to mention, the voice was overly childish and silly. 

"My hero!" 'Aang' jumped down and they both excited the scene. 

Zuko and Aang looked at each other with the same uncomfortableness. No one actually knew it was Zuko. It had been months since them and nobody figured it out yet.

He just wanted this play to be over.

.

.

.

"So far, this intermission is the best part of the play." Zuko grumbled. 

Sokka came in with a bag of jerky. He was also pretty upset to. "Apparently, the playwright thinks I'm an idiot who tells bad jokes about meat all the time." 

"Yeah, you tell bad jokes about plenty of other topics." Suki teased.

"I know!" 

Aang was still brooding. It had been awhile since anyone had seen the normally cheery beta in such a bad mood. "At least the Sokka actor kind of looks like you. That woman playing the Avatar doesn't resemble me at all!" 

Standing next to him was Toph. "I don't know. You are more in touch with your feminine side than most guys." This got the boy to growl grumpily at her. 

"Relax, Aang." Katara said. "They're not accurate portrayals. It's not like I'm a preachy crybaby who can't resist giving overemotional speeches about hope all the time." 

It was silent for several long seconds.

"What?"

"Yeah... That's not you at all." Aang looked away. So did everyone else.

Toph didn't seem to be affected by the play like the others were. "Listen, friends. It's obvious that the playwright did his research. I know it must hurt, but what you’re seeing up there on that stage is the truth.”

They all went back inside, not looking forward to whatever came next. Apparently it was that everyone described Toph as some buff and powerful man instead of a twelve year old girl. The Gaang all burst into laughter.

“Wait a minute, I sound like a guy. A really buff guy.” Toph leaned in more to hear her actor talking. 

Katara smirked at her. “Well, Toph, what you hear up there is the truth. It hurts doesn’t it?” 

“Are you kidding me? I wouldn’t have cast it any other way.” Toph laughed. “At least it’s not a flying bald lady.”

So maybe this play wasn’t going to be as horrible as they thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re getting closer and closer to the end of the show l, but this story is barely beginning! 
> 
> Forewarning for next chapter, it’s about the Gaang learning about Zuko’s scars. And it’s not just the one on his face. It’ll include a flashback, so there will be child abuse. 
> 
> I also love to think that Zuko and Katara are Tired Parents TM. And they're the type of best friends that never stop teasing each other. 
> 
> Suki and Sokka are each other's Wing Man. I don't make the rules. And Zuko is pretty touch starved, so he just accepts all hugs and shoulder touches. He will never actually figure out what Sokka is doing when he yawns really loudly. But, hey, his arm is around him and that's all that matters. Zuko, Sokka, and Suki are an amazing trio darnit !!!!
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading! Please leave a comment down below! Your feedback means a lot to me and they keep me motivated! <3


	5. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reliving memories is a terrible thing. It’s like cutting open a scar once healed.
> 
> But it is also an incredibly important thing that allows angry and hurt scars to smooth out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so....
> 
> 10,000 HITS!!! 
> 
> I will probably keep doing this for every milestone. It just means so much to me and this fandom never ceases to amaze me. Thank you all for reading. I’ve never had a Fic reach 10,000 hits before.
> 
> This chapter will include some smut at the end as a treat. I wasn’t planning on it, but I couldn’t help myself. This is my first time writing smut so please be gentle ^^
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> WARNING:  
> Child Abuse (Physical and Verbal), Effects of Child Abuse, Panic Attacks, Kissing, Sexism, and use of F-Slur

“So, you’re blind?” ‘Aang’ asked. The actress waved her hand in front of ‘Toph’. He chuckled.

“I can see you doing that.” ‘Toph’ gestured to the stage. “I see everything that you see except I don’t see like you do.” 

Maybe the playwright did get something right about them for once. 

“I release a sonic wave from my mouth.”

Or not. ‘Toph’ let out an inhuman screech that burst the audience’s eardrums. Even the Gaang felt their ears ring, and they were sitting high up.   
  
Zuko and Sokka immediately flung themselves onto each other. Next to them, Suki was cackling while covering her ears. Katara and Aang were cringing.

Unlike the others, Toph had the biggest smile on her face. 

“There. I got a pretty good look at you.” 

No matter how ear piercing it was, everyone clapped at the impressive feat. Toph definitely had the loudest applause. 

The play continued and Zuko immediately cringed at the ugly wig his actor was wearing. His hair was not that long when they were refuges. It wasn’t even that long now. He felt like it was done on purpose, to mock the exiled prince. Zuko’s actions against his father and entire nation must be public knowledge now. It made sense that they would make him look like an idiot.

“Zuko, it’s time we had a talk,” ‘Iroh’ started gently. He then pointed at him. “about your hair! It’s gone too far!”

“I think it’s best if we,” ‘Zuko’ dramatically turned his head away. “split up.”

Sokka chuckled next to him. “Your hair would be way prettier than that if it was that long.” After the screeching scene, Sokka still held onto Zuko. The alpha resigned himself to his fate when Zuko placed his head on Sokka’s shoulder. “I used to braid Katara’s hair. I could braid your’s if you want.”

He kissed the top of Zuko’s head. The scent of firelilies and cinnamon brought a smile to Sokka’s features.

“That sounds nice.” Zuko whispered. He had always wanted to grow his hair out. Thinking about that made his chest feel lighter. Watching the play was unburying all of the memories he’d been trying to forget. Somehow, Sokka managed to make certain scenes lighter or just distract him.

When Azula appeared on screen, Sokka gave him a reassuring squeeze. This was during Zuko’s time as a refugee. All of them had teamed up to fight Azula.

“Azula, my sister, what are you doing here?!” ‘Zuko’ shouted.

“You caught me. Wait. What’s that?” ‘Azula’ pointed at the sky. “I think it’s your honor!”

“Where!” Everyone, not just ‘Zuko’, looked around. There was a hidden door built into the set, so ‘Azula’ could escape. Several laughs came from the audience.

‘Katara’ turned towards everyone. “She escaped. But how?”

Once the play reached Ba Sing Se, there was a five minute scene of ‘Azula’ on top of a replica of the drill. ‘Aang’ threw cardboard rocks at her and she only laughed mockingly. 

“If she continues drilling, this wall will come down for sure.” ‘Aang’ said worriedly. The actual avatar was groaning as if he was in physical pain. 

“Ha-Ha! Yes! Continue drilling! The city of Ba Sing Se can hide no longer!” ‘Azula’ cheered. She continued to block the rocks in silence. 

Zuko felt his eyes begin to shut. He forgot how boring Ember Island plays could be. They would drag out scenes for so long that half of the audience would fall asleep. He let himself drift off, not noticing the blush on Sokka’s face.

He was jerked awake when he heard a yell. “No, Jet! What did they do to you?!”

‘Jet’ wore hooks on his hands to replace his swords. He also had fake eyes that were going every which way. Zuko hadn’t known what had happened to Jet after he got arrested. Was he really mind controlled? Ba Sing Se never talked about the war and it always rubbed Zuko the wrong way. 

“Must serve Earth King. Must destroy!” He stumbled across the stage until a fake rock fell on him. ‘Jet’ scurried under it.

“Did Jet just die?” Zuko asked. 

Sokka shrugged. “You know it was really unclear.” 

“I’m serious, Sokka.”

The alpha sighed. “Yeah. He’s gone.” Don’t get him wrong, Sokka hated Jet, but he was still just a teenager. 

“I met him. In Ba Sing Se.” Zuko spoke quietly. The play before them disappeared. “He wanted me to be a Freedom Fighter after I helped them steal food from the captain of the boat we were traveling on. Jet tried to...”

“What happened?” Sokka was failing in suppressing his protectiveness. He already had an arm around Zuko’s waist and used it to pull him closer.

The omega sighed and raised his head from Sokka’s shoulder. “He tried to kiss me. On the boat. Though, his feelings quickly vanished when he saw my uncle firebending his tea.” Jet had a certain charm about him that made Zuko feel like he was more than just a banished prince. It was nice to be with teenagers his age for once. But Zuko could never have nice things.   
  


A low growl erupted from Sokka. “That bastard. He was obsessed with killing anyone from the Fire Nation. Jet tried to wipe out an entire village. I managed to convince the citizens to leave with the help of an old man that Jet nearly killed. So many women, children, and men would be dead if I didn’t see Jet for what he was. My sister had the hugest thing for him.” 

“You have really good instincts.” 

“Thank you! Katara and Aang refuse to believe it.” Sokka would never forget how they wouldn’t stop saying ‘Sokka’s Instincts’ at any given moment. “Did you have a thing for Jet?”

“What? No! It’s hard to have a thing for a guy that was trying to kill me. Besides, his eyebrows are kind of weird.” Zuko placed his head on Sokka’s shoulder once more. 

There were more speeches about hope, terrible meat puns, sassy remarks from ‘Toph’, and poorly acted scenes. Now, they were at the underground prison of Ba Sing Se. 

‘Katara’ stood and gave a sultry smile. “I have to admit, Prince Zuko, I really find you attractive.”

“You don’t have to make fun of me!” 

“But I mean it. I’ve had eyes for you since the day you first captured me.”

This was so painful. Katara and Zuko glanced at each other. Both of them unconsciously shuffled towards Sokka and Aang respectively. At this point, Zuko was practically on Sokka’s lap. He didn’t really care anymore though. Besides, anyone would kill to be on those thighs-

And no, Zuko is not going to go there. His heat was technically not gone, so he didn’t want to rile his stupid omega up.

‘Zuko’ stood and looked at the other in confusion. “Wait. I thought you were the Avatar’s girl.”

No one except Zuko noticed how Aang nodded at that. He could tell that this was even more uncomfortable for the beta. The young avatar still hadn’t told Katara about his feelings. Everyone in the Gaang knew Aang had a crush on her. They still don’t know how Katara hasn’t noticed. 

A laugh came from ‘Katara’. “The avatar? Why, he’s like a little brother to me. I certainly don’t think of him in a romantic way.” She walked up to ‘Zuko’. “Besides, how could he ever find out about this?”

Both of them held each other with smiles on their faces. 

Sokka could stop himself from laughing. “The playwright is so stupid.”

“He is.” Zuko gave the tiniest smile. The former prince then noticed how close he was to Sokka. He raised his head from the alpha’s shoulder and looked at Sokka. Both of them were staring at the other’s lips. 

“Good thing you got the better sibling, right?” Sokka teased. He was leaning in closer and then whispered. “Can I kiss you, Zuko?” 

“Yes.” He replied breathlessly. Sure, they were in the middle of a play, but Zuko didn’t care. Sokka was warm and nice and handsome and everything that Zuko wanted but didn’t deserve. 

It felt right to kiss Sokka. He couldn’t explain why, but whenever Zuko was with him, he felt whole. Like this was wear he belonged. Sokka was impossibly gentle as he kissed him. There was no rush and Zuko melted into it. 

Still, there were in a play and had to cut it short. They actors were _still_ in an embrace. It was almost funny but then Aang got up and stormed out.

“Oh, you’re getting up? Can you get me some fire flakes? Oh! And fire gummies!” Sokka didn’t get a reply from the beta. 

Aang was definitely upset with how sour his scent was. Not to mention, his scowl could almost rival Zuko’s. Almost. 

When Zuko turned his attention to the stage, his heart stopped. On one side was Azula and the other was his uncle. He knew exactly what this scene was about. 

“Well, my brother, what’s it going to be? Your nation? Or a lifetime of treachery?” ‘Azula’ actually sounded like his sister for once. It just made Zuko feel worse. He felt like he was going to vomit. 

“Choose treachery! It’s more fun!” No that is not what uncle said. He was begging with Zuko. Telling him to choose good. That he had to look into his heart and see what he truly wanted. Zuko thought it was his honor. _He chose wrong he chose wrong he chose wrong he chose wrong-_

Then, ‘Zuko’ walked towards his uncle and pushed him to the ground. “I hate you, uncle. You smell, and I hate you for all time!”

“You didn’t really say that, did you?” Katara asked gently.

“I might as well have.” Zuko pushed himself to the furthest part of the bench. Everything became a blur.

His uncle never did anything but love him. When he woke up on a strange ship with half of his face in bandages, uncle was there. He stood by his side, giving him advice he always threw away. Zuko would blow up in his face over and over again, and uncle never yelled back. Uncle must hate him now. It was his fault his uncle became a refugee. He was a highly respected man until he went with Zuko.   
  


Zuko who couldn’t do anything right. The banished prince. His father didn’t love him. His sister wanted him dead. His mother left him. 

Father was right. He was a failure. Azula always lies but, Ozai didn’t. His father told the truth no matter how difficult it was.

No, he was cruel. Cruel. Cruel. Cruel. 

_It was cruel and it was wrong._

_Then you’ve learned nothing._

_You will learn respect and suffering will be your teacher.  
_

Uncle never beat him if he didn’t do a kata correctly. He never starved him if he spoke too loud or didn’t get a perfect score on a test. Food was earned after all. Iroh never whipped him whenever Zuko was caught using his swords or doing anything that wasn’t firebending. That’s what Father would do. 

That’s why Zuko was still a failure. 

_You will learn respect and suffering will be your teacher.  
_

_You will learn respect and suffering will be your teacher._

_Youwilllearnyouwilllearnyouwilllearn_

“Breathe, Zuko.” That voice was familiar to him. Who was it? He liked that voice. It made him feel safe. “In and out, okay? Do what I’m doing.” 

The voice’s owner had their chest rise and fall. Zuko followed it. Two warm hands were around his wrists. The omega smelled something like the ocean and smoke and ink. 

“Sokka?” He blinked a couple times and saw that the alpha was looking at him in worry. Everyone was. 

“You okay?”

 _No_. “Yeah. Sorry.”

“Sparky, you’re not. You just had a panic attack. I may not be able to see, but I can still tell how quickly your heart is racing.” Toph tried to reach out towards the direction of Zuko’s voice. He noticed and grabbed her small hand. It was calloused after years of earthbending, but her grip grounded Zuko in reality. 

When Sokka asked if Zuko wanted to go outside, he shook his head. The second act was almost over and Zuko wasn’t sure if he could walk without collapsing. Though, he didn’t tell anyone that. 

The whole fight in Ba Sing Se made him sick. It was really boring and way too long, but the memory of what really happened haunted Zuko. ‘Mai’ and ‘Ty Lee’ were having this horribly drawn out fight with the ‘Dai Li’. 

Ember Island Players specialized in having scenes that were unbearably long. 

‘Aang’ finally appeared and jumped in front of the other actresses. And then proceeded to say the stupidest thing Zuko had ever heard. 

“Avatar state. Yip-Yip!” 

It almost made him smile.

* * *

Once more, the intermission was so much better than the actual play. Zuko was definitely sulking against a wall. Toph was next to him, her presence alone helped Zuko feel a bit better.

“It seems like every time there’s a battle, you guys barely make it out alive. I mean, you guys lose a lot.” Suki observed. She was actually extremely worried for her friends, but also impressed. It was horrifying to realize that Aang had actually been shot by lightning. The beta didn’t want to think about what would’ve happened if Katara wasn’t there. 

Sokka crosses his arms. “You’re one to talk, Suki. Didn’t Azula take you captive?” He leaned down and got close to her face. “That’s right, she did.”

“Are you trying to get on my bad side?”

“I’m just saying.” He shrugged. And no, he wasn’t afraid of Suki’s bad side. Even if he did see her take out several men in less than a minute. Nope.

Katara came up to them. “Does anyone know where Aang is?” 

“He left to get me fire gummies like ten minutes ago. And I’m still waiting!” Sokka was also a bit worried for Aang. That scene between ‘Zuko’ and ‘Katara’ probably upset him. Although, he did get to kiss Zuko and that was probably one of the best kisses he’s ever had. The one at the Boiling Rock would always be the best. 

His thoughts halted when he saw how down Zuko was. Spirits, this was meant to cheer him up! And Zuko had gotten a fucking panic attack because of Sokka.

This was a stupid idea. Wait. Another stupid idea popped into his head. He was going to get Zuko to laugh again no matter what. “Suki, what are the chances that you can get me backstage? I want to give some jokes to the actor me.”

Suki stopped leaning against the wall and looked straight at Sokka with an intense gaze. “I’m an elite warrior who’s trained for many years in the art of stealth.” She then gaze him a big smile. “I think I could get you backstage.”

Both of them left. It was now just Zuko and Toph. The younger omega sighed. “Geez, everyone’s getting so upset about their character. Even you seem more down than usual. And that’s saying something.”

“You don’t get it. It’s different for you. You get a muscly version of yourself taking down ten bad guys at once. And making sassy remarks.” Zuko wrapped his arms around his knees. 

“Yeah, that’s pretty great.”

“But for me, it takes all the mistakes I’ve made in my life and shoves them back in my face.” He hated this play, but Zuko really hated himself right now. Uncle got a chance to become an amazing person after Lu Ten died. Zuko had so many chances and just threw them away. He threw Uncle away like he was nothing. Why did Zuko deserve a chance? After all that’s he’s done. “My uncle, he’s always been on my side even when things were bad. He was there for me.”

Toph’s face and stance softened at the mention on his uncle. She was listening intently even if her eyes didn’t meet his.

“He taught me so much, and how do I repay him? With a knife in his back.” His voice broke a bit. He remembered how Uncle had refused to even look at Zuko when he was in jail. “It’s my greatest regret, and I may never get to redeem myself.” 

_You don’t deserve a chance to redeem yourself. Failure. Weak. Pathetic._

_Suffering will be your teacher._

His uncle should make Zuko suffer. He had every right to after he had made his life horrible for years. Zuko made his uncle suffer on that ship and as refugees. Everything was Zuko’s fault. It was only right that his uncle finally returned the favor. 

“You have redeemed yourself to your uncle.” Toph sat down. Her voice was confident and reassuring. “You don’t realize it, but you already have.”

“How do you know?” Agni, why was he shaking so much-

Toph placed a hand on his shoulder. “Because I once had a long conversation with the guy and all that he would talk about was you.” 

“Really?” Zuko felt his lips barley quirk up in what could be called a smile. He took off his hood to better see Toph. She was sitting on his blind side and Zuko couldn’t tell if she was lying or not.

She was smiling herself. “Yeah, and it was kind of annoying.”

“Oh, sorry.”

The earthbender hit her shoulder against his. “But it was also very sweet. All your uncle wanted was for you to find your own path and see the light. Now, you’re here with us. He’d be proud.” Toph then proceeded to punch Zuko in the arm. How is she so strong?

Zuko rubbed his arm. “Ow. What was that for?”

The faintest blush appeared on Toph’s cheeks. “That’s how I show affection.” 

A young boy came running to them. He was wearing a costume to look like Aang. His brown hair escaped the strange arrowed hat he was wearing. The child stopped and leaned down at Zuko. “Your Zuko costume is pretty good, but your scar’s on the wrong side.”

“The scar is not on the wrong side!”

.

.

.

Zuko hadn’t been paying attention to the third act whatsoever. He couldn’t look at the scenes anymore, he didn’t want to. His time in the palace was a blur that he barely remembered.

Sokka has his arm around him again, and Zuko found himself enjoying the touches. The actors were in another insufferably long battle scene. “You like to snuggle, Zuko. Don’t deny it.”

“I do not.”

“You’ve been attached to Sokka this entire time. I think you’re more than snuggly.” Suki teased. 

“I fucking heard you making out with Snoozles. If you’re going to do anything, please do it far away. My seismic sense is a blessing and a curse.” Toph was extremely blunt with her words. “Both of you smell so horny it’s gross-”

“Toph!” Sokka almost shrieked. His voice had jumped several octaves. Next to him, Zuko’s face was as red as the curtains. He thanked the spirits for their seats because no one heard the others. Specifically Toph. 

She gave them a shit-eating grin, knowing that she was right. 

The fiasco was forgotten since Zuko now tried very hard to pay attention. He recognized Piandao once his actor walked on stage. Zuko truly missed his old master. Maybe he could see him again one day. 

Once the invasion began, Aang finally returned. He just looked really down and plopped next to Zuko. Sokka filled the beta in on what had happened so far, but Aang didn’t seem to be paying attention.

“You okay, Aang?” Zuko asked. All he got was Aang shaking his head. He wrapped an arm around the young avatar. Aang didn’t fight the touch and just sunk into Zuko’s side. Spirits, Aang looked miserable. 

‘Katara’ and ‘Aang’ were standing on top of the submarines Sokka had helped design. He had told Zuko all about it while they were sparring. 

“I just want to let you know, Aang, that I’ll always love you. Like a brother.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way!” They both _shook hands_ and ‘Aang’ flew off. Aang was just burying his head into Zuko’s chest, groaning about how stupid he was. He awkwardly gave him a pat on the back. Zuko looked at Katara and saw that she was upset. 

Something definitely happened, but he didn’t know what.

“Hey, Toph.” ‘Sokka’ started. “Would you say you and Aang have a rocky relationship?” 

Sokka immediately burst into hysterics and was frantically gesturing at Suki. She didn’t look impressed. Then the joke finally hit Zuko, and he couldn’t suppress some chuckles. It was just so _Sokka_. 

His actor wasn’t finished yet. “I hope everyone is ready for the invasion. Slop-a-pow!” He got roars of laughter from the audience.

It was hilarious, but no one in the Gaang was laughing besides Zuko and Sokka. However, all of ‘Sokka’s jokes weren’t until now. The alpha did mention going backstage. “What did you do, Sokka?”

“I may have convinced my actor to say some do my own jokes. Nothing major.” He winked. 

“Of course you did.”

The invasion was surprisingly short. Looks like the playwright didn’t know everything about them. All of their actors ran across the stage. They were in the palace.

‘Aang’ was facing the audience. “We made it to the royal palace, but no one is home.” 

“Actually, I’m home. And I want to join you!” ‘Zuko’ came in with an even worse wig than the last. His father must have reported that he left to join the Avatar, but Ozai didn’t know how. 

‘Sokka’ shrugged. “I guess we have no choice. Come on.” 

That was that. It was not that easy for Zuko to be accepted by them. However, the previous awkwardness and tension had vanished now. He wouldn’t change a thing.

“I guess that’s it.” Sokka stood up and stretched. “The play’s caught up to the present now.”

Suki pulled Sokka back down. “Wait. The play’s not over.”

“But it is over.” Sokka’s eyes widened as if he had this grand realization. “Unless, this is the future.”

Everyone gave Sokka an unimpressed gaze.

Even Aang moved his head from Zuko’s chest to stare at Sokka. He decided to stop sulking and just pay attention to the rest of the play. A feeling of dread was growing in his stomach. This was the Fire Nation, so the ending will not end well for him. 

The next scenes were just them goofing around. No one knew of the Sun Warrior temple, so Zuko and Aang had no issue firebending. There was the Boiling Rock, and Aang realized Sokka, Zuko, and Suki had yet to tell them the full story.

All fun and games ended when ‘Ozai’ appeared. His face had so much makeup to accentuate his cheekbones and even eyebrows.

“With the energy harnessed from that comet, no one will be able to stop the Fire Nation.” ‘Ozai’ gestured towards the slowly moving lantern. 

“Father, Zuko and the Avatar are still the palace.” ‘Azula’ spoke with no emotion. “They are trying to stop you.” 

“You take care of Zuko. I shall face the Avatar myself!” He then disappeared in a cloud of smoke. No doubt using a trap door. ‘Aang’ and ‘Zuko’ appeared shortly after.

“Aang, you find the Firelord. I’ll hold her off.” ‘Zuko’ said with too much confidence. It made Zuko sick. He really would have to face Azula.

‘Azula’ snarled at his actor. “You are no longer my brother. You are an enemy!”

That hit harder than Zuko expected. Of course, Azula hates him, but she’s his little sister. He had tried to hate her, and he just _couldn’t_. She had father twist her into this weapon. The small flashes of his real sister gave him hope that Azula could change.

“No! I am the rightful heir to the throne!”

“We’ll see.”

Even as her actor killed him with no remorse, he still had hope. ‘Zuko’ screamed, “Honor!” Before going down another trap door. This play wasn’t as ridiculous anymore. His friends were all looking at him while he stared at ‘Azula’. 

The audience were all cheering with joy at his death. Some even stood up. His people wanted him to die. They didn’t care about him. Why would they? Still, it didn’t help the ice from filling his own veins.

With that comet, she would be unstoppable. Zuko really was going to die in trying to defeat her. Uncle should be the new Firelord. Not him. His own people hated Zuko. 

Seeing ‘Aang’ walk across the stage twisted his insides. He couldn’t stop his mind from picturing the real Aang going to meet his father. Zuko looked to his left and saw Aang was shaking a bit. The omega placed an arm around him again.

“So, you have mastered all four elements?” ‘Ozai’ smirked.

“Yeah, and now, you’re going down?” Why did ‘Aang’ sound so cheerful. No one would be so relaxed near his father. 

“No, it is you who are going down! You see, you are too late. The comet is already here and I’m unstoppable!” 

Aang seemed to shrink into himself. His shaking increased. 

At least the use of ribbons instead of actual fire was somewhat creative. The real thing would be so much stronger during the comet. It gave firebenders like him so much power. Aang hasn’t mastered firebending yet and the comet was almost a week away. 

It was probably the best scene in the entire play, but it was also the worst. ‘Aang’ jumped from every which way on the defense. His father had the advantage. When ‘Aang’ landed once more, ‘Ozai’ made a giant wave of flame, technically fabric, with a cruel smile on his face.

“No!” ‘Aang’ was wrapped up in the fabric while still screaming ‘no’ until the actress was on the floor. Playing dead.

“It is over, father. We’ve done it.” ‘Azula’ raised a fist in victory. 

‘Ozai’ smiled again. “Yes, we have done it. The dreams of my father and my father’s father have now been realized.” Walls of fake flame arose from behind him.

“The world is mine.”

Everyone in the audience erupted in cheers and applause. They all stood and screamed in joy. 

But they could only look on in horror.

* * *

“That wasn’t a good play.” Zuko said. He just wanted this night to be over, but he extremely hungry. Everyone was.

“I’ll say.” Aang grumbled.

“No kidding.” Katara replied 

“Horrible.” Suki growled.

“You said it.” Toph mumbled.

“At least the effects were decent.” Sokka shrugged. It really was terrible and as they made it to Zuko’s beach house, he sighed. “Look, guys, I’m sorry.”

That made them all stop. “For what?” Zuko asked.

“I just wanted to cheer everyone one up. Especially you, Zuko. We’ve all been through a lot and we’re under a lot of pressure. But this play just made everything worse, didn’t it?” Sokka looked away in shame. 

No one really spoke up after that. They just sat around as Zuko made a fire for them. Katara helped with making the rice. 

A long sigh came from Zuko as he sat down. “Don’t blame yourself, Sokka. I mean some of it was funny. The Ember Island Players were always horrible. Even so, it has a lot of good memories with my mother.” 

The air felt heavy. Aang shifted uncomfortably from where he sat. “Why did the Fire Nation cheer when you died? Do they not like you?”

“I’m the banished prince, of course they hate me.”

“Wait. You were banished?” Suki said. She didn’t know that. The beta would have never guessed that the angry ponytail guy was banished from the Fire Nation. 

He remembered what he had said to Aang earlier today. Zuko told him he would reveal everything. It was a promise. “I spoke out of turn during a war meeting.”

The group all went silent. This was actually happening. Sokka was next to Zuko and held his hand just like he did when he was talking about his mother’s death. Zuko was already trembling.

“I wasn’t allowed to go because I was too young, but I convinced my uncle to let me come. He said yes as long as I said nothing.” Zuko took a deep breath. “I couldn’t say nothing when one of the generals recommended using a brand new battalion as bait. They were attacking the Earth Kingdom and knew that they were strong. He was so willing to throw those lives away while another battalion came from the back. Those soldiers were loyal and fresh out of training and were going to be sent to die.”

“What did you do?” Toph asked quietly.

“I spoke out and basically said that his plan was shit. Those soldiers love and defend our nation and we would be betraying them by just using them as bait.” Zuko’s shoulders tensed. The fire in front of them began to grow hotter. “It wasn’t my place to speak out. My father was furious and said that my act of disrespect would have dire consequences. Agni Kai. A firebending duel.” 

The group felt sick. How old was Zuko when that happened? Why would anyone sacrifice new soldiers like that? Questions flooded theirs minds but they didn’t speak them. Sokka gave Zuko’s hand a reassuring squeeze. 

“You don’t have to tell us.” Sokka said gently.

“It’s okay.” Zuko squeezed back. “I thought I would be going against the shitty general that I had disrespected, so I accepted. He was old and I was young. Clearly, I would have the advantage.” 

Toph had moved closer to Zuko. His heartbeat was so fast, and she hated it. She found Zuko’s leg and placed a hand on it. He was trembling.

“I was wrong. Yes, I had spoke out against that old geezer’s plan, but it was in the Firelord’s War Room. I disrespected my father.”

The campfire grew weak and dull then bright. Horror and disgust seeped into all of their veins. 

Zuko was staring at the flames with a glazed over his eyes. “I would be dueling my own father. I fell to my knees and begged him for mercy. It was a public fight, so everyone was staring at me and booing. I didn’t fight even if my father demanded me to. He was my father. Nothing would make me fight him.”

Aang was begging to sob while Katara and Suki were shaking with anger. Toph just held onto Zuko’s leg even tighter. Sokka was hugging Zuko with all of his might, trying to surpass his own rage.

“He told me that I would learn respect and suffering would be my teacher. And then he burned me. I woke up on a boat and my uncle had to tell me that I was banished and I could only return if I bring the Avatar in chains. That’s why I was so hellbent on chasing you for three years.” Zuko didn’t notice that he was beginning to cry. He still remembered. His father had placed a hand on him and then pain surged through him. 

Sokka then stilled. He leaned away and was looking at Zuko with tears in his eyes. “Three years? You’re sixteen now. So your father banished you when you were thirteen?! You were a child!” 

Katara was snarling at the fire. “Aang was still in the iceberg back then. No one had seen him for a hundred years! Your father sent you on an impossible mission!” Both alpha siblings were furious. Ozai wouldn’t get to live another day. 

They stopped when they saw Aang. He was sobbing and trembling with guilt. Zuko opened his arms and the beta immediately collapsed into them. “This is my f-fault!” 

“Aang it’s not-”

“I-If I didn’t r-run away there wouldn’t even be a war! There wouldn’t even be a war m-meeting!” Aang sobbed into Zuko’s shirt. The omega just held him there. This poor kid blamed himself for everything. He has the weight of the entire world on his shoulder and he was just a child. “I’m s-so sorry!”

Zuko shushed him and pulled Aang closer. “It’s not your fault, understand. If you’re going to blame anyone, blame my fucking father. I don’t want you to ever say those words again.” His voice was stern and left no room for argument. 

“I’m gong to kill the bastard myself.” Suki growled. She was going to murder Ozai herself. Kyoshi Island lives by their Avatar’s saying ‘Only Justice will Bring Peace’. “Murdering that fucker would definitely bring peace.”

“I should’ve been more prepared. This isn’t the first scar he’s given me.” Zuko spoke softly. He didn’t realize he had said it until he noticed the horrified looks on their faces. Even Toph looked like she was going to cry.  
  
He began another story.

.

.

.

Zuko was four when his father first beat him. He couldn’t remember much, but he knew why. His mom was an actress and she loved to dance. 

When he saw his mom dance for the first time, Zuko was barely a year old. She would tell him how he tried to dance with her. Dancing was their little secret. His grandfather had outlawed such expression in order to retain control.

Ballet was what Ursa taught her son. It was the only thing that reminded her of her old life. Before she was forced to marry Ozai. 

He loved to dance. Zuko still couldn’t make any fire, but he could do ballet. It was one of the few things he liked. That list included ballet, feeding the turtleducks, spending time with Azula, and being with his mother, uncle, and cousin. His baby sister was two, so he would play games with her or tell her stories.

One day his uncle came back from his ‘trip’ and he had to show him the new dance he learned. Iroh was extremely supportive and always loved watching his nephew perform. He dragged his uncle into his room, blabbering about how his mother taught him the dance.

Everything was going great until his father walked in. He had been looking for Iroh and knew that he’d be in his son’s room. 

Ozai was so mad that he burnt Zuko’s entire room. All of his toys, scrolls, and painting were all gone.

“Brother, stop this at once!” Iroh brought his now sobbing nephew to his chest. He easily extinguished the flames but the damage was already done. His brother was a cruel man. Zuko cried harder.

“That boy is a fucking disgrace! Dancing like that. It’s appalling. He must be punished at once!” Ozai screamed. 

Zuko buried himself into Iroh’s stomach, begging him to not leave him alone. He hugged his dear nephew tight and told Ozai to get out. To his surprise, his younger brother obeyed. 

They would fall asleep and Iroh would wake up alone. He had to hold in vomit when his brother shoved a wailing Zuko into his room. The boy was covered in blood and trembling violently.

His father had waited until they fell asleep to wake Zuko up. “I’m so sorry for reacting that way, son. Would you like to show me your dance in my room?”

That immediately got Zuko to perk up and he nodded his head. His father actually held his hand on their way to his room! Dad was finally approving of him!

But they didn’t go to his father’s room. It was the throne room. “You insolent little brat. Did you actually think I’d want to see you move like some faggot?”

“What-”

“On your knees. Now.” Ozai ordered.

Tears formed in his eyes as Zuko knelt down. He was shaking. What was his father going to do?

“Remove your shirt.” And Zuko did. Not obeying his father would have even worse consequences. “Who taught you that dance? Your mother?”

He had seen fingerprint scars on his mom. Ozai hurt her. Zuko shook his head. “I taught myself.”

The room grew hot as Ozai creates two fire whips. “You still can’t firebend and you’re acting like some woman. Dancing is outlawed. Or have you forgotten.”

Zuko didn’t speak.

“I will gladly remind you.”

For two weeks, he was bedridden. Zuko couldn’t move without agonizing pain. His mother cried over him, she always cries. Azula would be brought in by Ursa. 

Her eyes always lit up when she saw him. “Zuzu!” 

“Hi, Lala.” He would speak quietly. His throat was extremely damaged from all the screaming. 

Every now and then, Ozai would hurt him with small burns or slaps. Not whips. He didn’t give Zuko food if he didn’t think the boy performed well enough to earn it. 

Zuko was six when he was whipped again. It was his fault. 

After Azula made a bright and beautiful flame, she didn’t know how to dispel it and accidentally threw it at a turtleduck. She was four and already a great firebender. Zuko could barely make small flames without burning himself. 

“What did you do?!” Zuko was so happy that his sister was able to make such a big flame. He was proud of her. That all evaporated when she tried to dispel it by throwing it. An innocent turtleduck was hit. “You killed her!” She was one of his favorites to. Ursa named her Ming. The turtleduck had just had babies and Azula killed her. 

“I didn’t mean to!”

“Ming was a mama! How could you!” 

“There’s other ducks, Dum-Dum!”

“They won’t take care of them!” Zuko was crying. He loved Ming. She was so gentle with him and never failed to make him feel better after an encounter with his father. Her ducklings were standing around her body, confused. “You’re a killer! Get out!”

Azula glared with tears in her eyes. “Fine! I’m better than you anyway!” She stormed off without another word.

His mother and father were busy at some meeting, so Zuko was alone. He picked up Ming and held her close. Zuko found a bush of firelilies and buried her there.

The turtleducklings recognized Zuko and flocked towards him. He always kept a bag of crumbs in his pocket just in case. Zuko stayed near the pond for hours and refused to let any of the servants or guards go near him.

But Azula still hadn’t come back. 

When their parents came home, Azula was still gone. Ozai looked worried for once. He sent a search party to find her. 

It was unsuccessful and Zuko had an idea. He once showed her a forest when they were on top of a roof. They taught themselves how to climb just so they could go up there. Ursa would tell scary ghost stories about it and Zuko told Azula how it would be a great place to live. 

She could be there. Zuko went with the search party and separated. No one noticed the Crown Prince was gone. He ran as hard as he could and reached the forest on the outskirts of the palace. Zuko called for his little sister, saying he forgives her and how he’s sorry. 

When he found her, she was stuck under several roots. Azula was too scared to firebend her way out. She was crying. 

“I’m scared Zuzu. I need you.” Azula was looking at him desperately. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. I’m sorry to. We’ll take care of the ducklings together, okay?” Zuko helped his sister out. It wasn’t that hard to break the thin roots with a rock. He picked Azula up and went to the palace.

“Oh, Azula!” Ursa ran to her children and picked her daughter up. She was dirty and cold. Zuko was looking at the floor. “What’s wrong, my love? You found Azula, there’s no need to be sad.”

He shook his head. “It’s my fault. I yelled at her after she killed Ming. Her ducklings are alone now.”

Ozai didn’t waste any time in grabbing Zuko by the wrist. “You did that over a fucking duck?! That’s it.” He was beginning to drag him away when Ursa tried to step in.

“Stop it, Ozai! It was an accident.” She pleaded with him. Ursa saw how much her son was shaking. “The children are tired. Let them sleep.”

“If you try to stop me I won’t hurt him. I’ll kill him. Understand?” Ozai spoke calmly. He let his hand heat up around Zuko’s wrist. 

Ursa watched helplessly as Zuko disappeared. She held onto an asleep Azula and sobbed. The woman put her daughter to sleep and waited for her son.

Meanwhile, Zuko was thrown onto the ground. His father had never looked so angry. The burn around his wrist hurt so much. “F-Father-”

“ **Don’t you speak another word**.” Ozai snarled. His alpha leaking into the command. Zuko’s pupils dilated as he obeyed. Only omegas do that. He’d seen it enough times with his pathetic wife. “Azula has shown more skill and smarts at the age of four than you have in your entire life. Disrobe immediately.”

His son did. He was crying and shaking in fear. Ozai created a fire whip and noticed how Zuko’s eyes became pinpricks. 

Each whip caused guttural screams to escape the boy. His back was raw and angry. There wasn’t even skin anymore. Good. Ozai threw Zuko’s shirt at him and told him to get out of his sight. 

Zuko went to his sister’s room instead of his own. “Lala? Are you awake.”

Azula sat up and nodded. She couldn’t sleep over the screams. “Are you okay, Zuzu?” 

“I will be.” Zuko sat on her bed. “You said that you needed me. I just wanted to tell you that I need you to. We have to stick together, okay?”

“Okay.” Azula let herself be enveloped in her brother’s hug. He was always warm. 

Over the years, his father would continue to beat and whip him. He did after he caught him dancing again, feeding the turleducks, painting, and using the swords Lu Ten gave him.

Luckily he never touched his sister. However, Ozai began training Azula himself and twisting her in such a way that she was unrecognizable to the four year old she once was. Azula excelled in her studies and training.

Zuko excelled in getting hurt. Azula was born lucky while Zuko was lucky to be born. 

Even so, he still danced. His mother even gave him pointe shoes and a blue mask in secret for his ninth birthday. She left a year later. 

Ozai whipped him again when he presented as an omega. And another time when Azula produced blue fire. Then again for spilling water on himself during a political dinner. 

Then he burned him at age thirteen for speaking out of turn. 

Suffering was always his teacher.   
  


.

.

.

Zuko finished with another deep sigh. It felt good, amazing even to get it all out. He didn’t realize how long he had been talking until he felt how sore his throat was. “Thank you.” 

Aang and Toph hugged him tighter. The others shook their heads and went to embrace him. It was a group hug. Sokka kissed his hair and was whispering sweet nothing to him. He didn’t deserve all of this, but Zuko would never let it go.

“I hate my scars more than anything. I know I don’t look that good. My face looks like it’s half melted. And I can’t see or hear on my left side.” Zuko admitted. He used to use his scar to intimidate people when he was still trying to capture Aang. “But maybe I don’t have to. I’ve come to terms with them. Everyone always stares at my face in either pity or disgust. None of you have ever done that.” 

“We love you, Zuko.” Aang whispered. “The monks told me that all life is sacred, but your father isn’t even alive.” 

Toph nodded. “We can all murder him after Aang beats him up.” 

“I know it took a lot for you to tell us. Just know that we’re always going to be here for you.” Katara hugged him tight. “No matter what.”

Suki nodded. “I’ll make sure that monster suffers. Kyoshi herself would be proud of how bad I’ll beat him up.”

There was a small chuckle from Aang. His arrows were glowing. “Kyoshi and Roku have been listening. They say that you’re really brave Zuko. I think so to. Well, they said some other stuff, but I don’t like swearing.” 

That got a chuckle from all of them. “Thanks guys. Maybe we could go into town tomorrow? I noticed that people are preparing for a festival on the way out of the theatre.” Zuko was smiling.

Katara nodded. “That sounds great!”

They finally got off of Zuko and bid each other goodnight. Sokka hadn’t spoken much. 

In his own room, Zuko began to panic. Did he say too much? Would Sokka finally realize that Zuko was too fucked up to be with? His thoughts stopped when the door opened.

“Hey.” Sokka said. “Can I talk to you?”

Agni, here it comes. Zuko nodded and made room on his bed. “What’s up?”

The alpha sighed. “What you said earlier took a lot of strength. But there’s something wrong with what you said. Something completely and utterly wrong.” 

“Oh.” Of course Zuko fucked up.

“You said that you don’t look good.” Sokka muttered as if that was the worst crime any human could commit. “Zuko, you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.” 

Whatever he was expecting, it was not that. Zuko’s brain sputtered to a stop. 

Sokka held onto Zuko’s face like he was the most valuable object in the world. “Can I touch it?” He asked gently. 

“Yeah.” Zuko said, breathless once more because of the teen before him. He flinched a bit when Sokka’s hand first made contact. The Water Tribe teen was so gentle with his touches. 

His fingers grazed over the malformed skin. The other hand was used to cup Zuko’s cheek. Sokka pressed a light kiss to the scar. “I think this is beautiful to. It shows that you fought for what’s right.”

They then both realized that they were extremely close to each other. Neither could pull away or really wanted to.

“Can I kiss you again, Zuko?”

“Fuck yes.”

Unlike their first kiss in the Boiling Rock, this once wasn’t rushed. Zuko had fallen fast for Sokka and he didn’t know why. The same thing happened to Sokka because the moment he saw Zuko for who he is, Sokka wanted to kiss him senseless. It felt so right whenever he kissed Zuko. When he was with Suki and Yue, Sokka never got that feeling or _rightness_. 

It was getting more passionate as they went on. Zuko wrapped his arms around Sokka’s neck and pulled him down onto the bed. When Sokka deepened the kiss, Zuko moaned. The sound went straight to his dick. 

The omega reached up and pulled out Sokka’s hair tie. When they finally had to part to breathe, Sokka felt like the spirits had just blessed him. Zuko was panting just as much as he was and his lips were a bit swollen. But what affected Sokka the most were Zuko’s eyes. They were literally liquid gold and looking at Sokka with nothing but _want_. 

His pale neck was presented and the alpha took the invitation. Sokka mouthed at Zuko’s neck and relished each moan that came out of him. Their room was downstairs unlike the others, so they didn’t need to worry about being loud. He left a mark that would be there for days. Zuko let out a whine of pleasure at the bite. He was clawing at Sokka’s back, and Sokka was sure that it would leave a mark. 

“Spirits, Zuko. You don’t know what you do to me.” Sokka began kissing him again. It was wet and hot and so, so good. “You’re so fucking beautiful and it’s so been hard to not kiss you every second of every day.”

“I should be saying that to you. _Fuck_. I’ve never felt like this about anyone. I don’t think I ever will.” Zuko kissed him hard. Their teeth clashed before they set a good pace again. “You’re amazing, Sokka. And smart and _fuck_ -” Slick was beginning to drip from Zuko. He had never felt so turned on in his entire life. 

“Can I help you with that?” Sokka looked at the wet spot and bulge in Zuko’s pants. His own cock was now fully hard.

Zuko nodded his head vigorously. “Oh spirits, please Sokka.” He realized that he was _dripping_. And it was all Sokka’s fault. The former prince took off his shirt and Sokka followed suit. 

“I could just leave you like this.” Sokka teased. “Soaking wet. Wanting. Throbbing. Yeah, I might just do that.”

“Sokka if you don’t put something in me right now I’m going to fucking murder you.” Zuko growled. 

“Well, since you asked so nicely...” He helped Zuko take off his pants and undergarments and he felt like the luckiest man alive. Sokka knew that Zuko was an omega, so he’d have a cunt. But he wasn’t prepared at all. Zuko really was soaking wet from the amount of slick gushing out of him. His thighs were glistening from it. It smelled fucking divine, and Sokka lost control of himself as he buried his tongue into the plush entrance. Zuko was screaming in absolute ecstasy. 

His clit was throbbing from pleasure. He never touched himself, so this was a completely new feeling for Zuko. And, Agni, he didn’t want it to stop. 

The alpha continued to eat him out, but he needed it deeper and harder. Just _more_. Zuko swung his legs onto Sokka’s shoulders. 

Sokka leaned back and had the audacity to lick his lips. He could give up meat entirely after tasting Zuko. His slick was sweet and addictive. “Are you okay? Was that too much?” 

Zuko glared at Sokka. “Did I tell you to stop.” 

“No.” Sokka grinned. “Can I try something? I’m not sure if you’ve ever done it before. Just tell me if you want me to stop.”

“I will.” Zuko would never be able to understand how Sokka could just become a concerned boyfriend right after eating Zuko out. For spirits sake, he was in between Zuko’s thighs. Sokka wasn’t doing anything yet and he was getting impatient. He never knew what it felt like to be horny, but Zuko definitely does now. Before he could say anything, Sokka put a generous amount of slick on his fingers and pushed one into Zuko. And oh. _Oh_. 

He could see Zuko falling apart at the seams. Sokka adored it. His own cock was throbbing to be released, but this wasn’t about him. The alpha easily added another finger, and Zuko threw his head back with a wanton moan. Who knew this was what made Zuko unravel? 

What’s even better is that no one could do this but him. Sokka hadn’t done this before either, but he may have stolen some explicit scrolls from that dumb owl. Sokka used his fingers to scissor Zuko open. The omega was thrusting his hips towards Sokka’s fingers, begging him to go faster. He added a third and increased his pace.

Zuko’s moans grew shorter as something began to bubble in his gut. There was pressure and some reaching sensation. When Sokka put another finger in, the sensation grew. Then, his fingers brushed a place than made Zuko see stars. “Keep going! Right there! Right there! Oh, fuck, Sokka!” 

His cunt and cock let out streams of come that went over Sokka’s face. He was exhausted and he hadn’t even done anything. 

“That is an orgasm, my good friend. And we’re messy. Especially you.” Sokka had actually come himself at the sight of Zuko screaming _his_ name. He was going to have to wash his pants now. 

“Sleep now, bath later.” Zuko grumbled. He was naked but he didn’t give a shit. 

Sokka took off his trousers and undergarments before slipping into bed with Zuko. The omega immediately placed his head on Sokka’s chest. “Why do you always do that?”

“Your heartbeat. It’s relaxing.” Zuko was blushing. Even after they just did that. “Now, shut up. I’m tired.”

They would wake up extra early to take a bath and wash their clothes. And Zuko may have given Sokka a blowjob right after taking a bath. And Sokka may have pinned Zuko against the wall and kissed him until he couldn’t breathe. 

If the Gaang had heard them, they were doing great at hiding it. Except for Aang’s red face, Katara giving Suki money under the table, and Toph grinning at them. But none of them said anything.

And Sokka and Zuko were just too happy to care. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be plenty of make out sessions, but the real smut won’t happen for a bit. This was pretty fun to write though ;)
> 
> Anyways, I decided to add another chapter before the Season Finale. This was a very angsty chapter, so I’m going to give these kids a break. And if you haven’t noticed, the date of Sozin’s comet is different than in canon. I just wanted to give the Gaang some more time. 
> 
> Zuko got so much hugs this chapter and I love it.He actually loves affection after being touch starved. And I like to imagine that Azula was a normal child before Ozai warped her. 
> 
> And Zuko is a theater nerd that will go for hour long rants about how they butchered ‘Love Amongst the Dragons’ 
> 
> And since Aang was still able to talk to the past avatars, I don’t see why they can’t show up during this. Aang and Zuko have that connection in the show because Zuko is Roku’s great grandson. I like to think that Roku and Kyoshi took a liking to Zuko once he joined team avatar. 
> 
> If you were wondering what they said to Aang. Here it is.
> 
> Kyoshi: I’m going to fucking murder Bitchlord Shitface myself. 
> 
> Roku: He is a monster. An absolute disgrace. Fuck him.
> 
> Kyoshi: Why are these fucking children the ones stopping this war? What happened Mr. I’ll spare you Sozin because of Friendship? 
> 
> Roku: 
> 
> Kyoshi: Don’t answer that. Bitch. Look at what you’ve done to this poor avatar and prince. Look at them, they have anxiety!
> 
> Anyways, thank you so much for reading! Please leave a comment below! I love hearing from all of you and your feedback keep me motivated! <3


	6. Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A festival is a day of celebration. It’s where you have fun and be with the people you love.
> 
> What if you lost everyone?
> 
> What if they all betrayed you?
> 
> What if he wasn’t the one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.......hi?
> 
> I am so, so sorry for how late this chapter is. It’s the longest one and I now have school. I really need to make these a bit shorter so they don’t take as long to write. While I was writing this chapter, I kept seeing how many hits this Fic got.
> 
> Now, we’re at 17000! That is insane! Thank you all for continuing to read and comment. It means the world to me <3
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> WARNING:  
> Panic Attacks, Mentions of Genocide, Hallucinations, Child Abuse, The Word Rape is used once, A bit of internalized homophobia

Zuko and Katara had gone into town to get more supplies. The former prince had found where his father kept a secret stash of coins, so they were probably going to buy more than just food.

It was just Sokka and the others sitting around the table. Everyone was looking at him weirdly, and he knew exactly why. 

“So you guys fucked, right?” Toph asked unceremoniously. That caused Aang to spit out the water he had been drinking.

“What?! No!” Sokka screeched. 

“Huh, you’re telling the truth.” The earthbender raised a brow. “Then why the fuck were you guys so loud? Didn’t I tell you to do those things far away?”

He was now regretting not going with his sister and boyfriend. Wait. Was Zuko his boyfriend? He was wasn’t he? The thought made Sokka smile.

Suki shook her head. “We all could hear it. I knew Zuko was loud when he was yelling at Aang, but I never guessed-”

“Can we not talk about this?” Sokka placed his head in his hands. Tui and La, this was embarrassing. Even so, he couldn’t bring himself to regret last night. His alpha wanted to go further. Luckily, he had excellent control and restraint. If Sokka was being honest, he didn’t think he was ready to do something like that with Zuko. Not with the comet coming so soon. 

Aang looked at him gratefully. “Yes. Let’s talk about something else.” His form slumped and he was pointedly not looking at them. “I can’t kill Ozai.”

That got their attention. “Why not? After everything he’s done, you’re going to spare him?” Toph demanded. Her earthy scent soured. 

“I agree with Toph. We can’t achieve peace if that fucker is still alive. He’s too much of a risk to keep in prison.” Suki kept her voice firm. She wanted that man to pay for the death of thousands. 

“The monks taught me that all life is sacred! I can’t just go against everything they taught me.” 

“You said that Ozai wasn’t even alive yesterday. He did horrible things to so many innocent people. Including his own son. How could you spare him?” Sokka had seen the multitude of marks on Zuko’s back when they got up this morning. They still seemed to look angry and painful. It made the alpha see red. “Didn’t you listen to Zuko’s story-”

“Of course I did!” Aang rose from his chair. He was shaking slightly. “Ozai doesn’t have a soul, but he’s still a person. Don’t you think I’m angry to?” 

No one spoke. 

“I spent one hundred years in an iceberg. And when I woke up, everyone I had ever loved was _dead_. My people were killed by the Fire Nation. But I decided to forgive and let go. That pain would’ve killed me!” Aang’s trembling increased. He was clutching his tunic in his hands. The young beta spoke with an incredibly soft voice. “I had friends before, you know. Not just Kuzon and Bumi. Other air nomads. Other _kids_. And they’re all dead now. Sometimes I would think of a joke they might’ve liked until I remember that they’ll never be able to hear it.”

Toph, Sokka, and Suki were stunned into silence. It wasn’t like Aang to snap at them. And the more he talked, the worse they felt.

The beta clenched his fists. “And I heard what happened to Zuko just like the rest of you. He’s my friend and hearing that his father would beat and starve him _hurt_. I’m disgusted at Ozai, and all of my past lives were all angry. Kyoshi and Roku were able to take over my body before and I could feel how livid they were. If I didn’t block off my chakra, I would have been in the Avatar State! But I can’t kill him. Using violence to prevent more violence won’t work. It’s a cycle that I don’t want to restart.”

“Then what are you going to do?” Zuko spoke. He was standing in front of the door holding a basket of fruits, meats, and vegetables. His tone was eerily calm for someone as hot headed as he was. “When that comet comes, he will be unstoppable. You’ll have to kill him or else he will kill you.” 

Even though Zuko spoke calmly, his eyes were ablaze with anger. Not at Aang, however. He was furious that they were in this situation because of his horrible father. They wouldn’t even need to be discussing how to end a _war_ if it wasn’t for him. 

Katara nodded. “He’s not going to be merciful Aang.”

“I was thinking that I could just wait until after the comet comes.” Aang tried to sound optimistic. “I’m not even close to mastering firebending and the comet is several days away!” 

“Maybe.” She mumbled. “It could work, but I don’t know.” 

Zuko placed his basket on the kitchen counter. “It won’t. Things may seem bad already, but it’s about to get worse than you can even imagine.” He motioned Aang and Katara to sit down. With a heavy sigh, he followed suit. His hair had been in a messy bun to get out of the way, and he took it out before continuing.

“The day before the eclipse, my father asked me to attend an important war meeting. It was what I’d dreamed about and wanted for so many years. My father had finally accepted me back.” Zuko ignored the disbelieving expressions from his friends. Despite everything that his father had done to him, Zuko still wanted his approval. He felt Sokka place a hand on his own. The firebender looked away. 

He remembered that meeting with horrifying clarity. 

.

.

.

It was still strange to have servants following him wherever he went. Most of the time, Zuko insisted on doing things by himself. However, he was grateful for their help as he quickly walked down the hallway. They suited him in his armor with ease. He bowed in thanks before he entered the place he’d had nightmares of.

His father’s war room.

“Welcome, Prince Zuko. We waited for you.” Ozai said with a light voice. It sent chills down Zuko’s spine. Everyone stared at the omega. He gestured to his right side where Zuko was to sit. His father wanted him as his right hand. “General Shinu, your report.” 

Said general stood. “Thank you, sir. Ba Sing Se is still under our control, however, Earthbender rebellions have prevented us from achieving total victory in the Earth Kingdom.”

This seemed to irk his father. “What is your recommendation?” Ozai asked calmly.

“Our army is spread too thin but once the eclipse is over, and the invasion defeated, we should transfer more domestic forces into the Earth Kingdom.”

Ozai hummed in consideration. “Prince Zuko, you’ve been among the Earth Kingdom commoners. Do you think that adding more troops will stop these rebellions?” 

Zuko went silent. He thought of Song, the kind woman that had given him and Uncle a place to stay after Iroh had eaten the White Jade, and how he stole her ostrich horse even after she talked about how the Fire Nation hurt her. He thought of Lee, the young boy that had never stopped asking him questions until he found out Zuko was from the Nation his brother was fighting against. He thought of Jin, the fun girl that had asked him out, and how she made him feel like a normal teenager for once. He thought of Jet, the leader of the Freedom Fighters that had lost his entire family because of the Fire Nation, and how he lost himself in anger and revenge while also making Zuko feel special and worth something. 

After what felt like an eternity even though only a few seconds had passed by, Zuko spoke. “The people of the Earth Kingdom are proud and strong. They can endure anything as long as they have hope.” 

“Yes, you’re right.” A dark look came over Ozai’s eyes. “We need to destroy their hope.”

 _No. Please don’t. There are innocent lives that we’ll be taking!_ Zuko wanted to scream. But he didn’t. “Well, that’s not exactly what I-”

Azula scoffed. “I think you should take their precious hope, the rest of their land and burn it all to the ground.” 

There was a pleased smile on Ozai’s face. “Yes, yes, you’re right Azula. Sozin’s comet is almost upon us, and on that day, it will endow us with the strength of a hundred suns.” He came down from the platform and stood in front of the generals. “No bender will stand a chance against us.”

“What are you suggesting, sir?” General Shinu asked.   
  
“When the comet last came, my grandfather, Firelord Sozin, used it to wipe out the Air Nomads. Now, I will use its power to end the Earth Kingdom, permanently!” 

His blood ran cold. Zuko didn’t want to believe that his father would go through with _another_ genocide. The extinction of the Air Nomads made even Zuko sick back then. When he had been traveling through the Air Temples with Uncle, they had come across the Southern Air Temple. There were bones _everywhere_. Even small ones. Children. Uncle had convinced him to bury what they could find respectively. 

Apparently, Ozai wasn’t done. “From our airships we will rain fire over their lands, a fire that will destroy everything, and out of the ashes, a new world will be born. A world in which all the lands are Fire Nation, and I am the supreme ruler of everything!” 

The entire room erupted into applause. Only Azula and Zuko remained silent. Although, there was a smirk on his sister’s face. 

When Ozai looked back at Zuko, he suddenly remember what he had overhead a few days ago. “As the world is reborn in flames, my son will continue on my legacy. He has already agreed to carry as many of my heirs as possible.” 

More applause ensued, but Zuko felt like he wasn’t in the room anymore. He had in fact not agreed to carry children. For spirits sake, he was sixteen. Even though his omega is fully matured now, he still isn’t. His hands began to shake.

“Stop that at once, Zuzu.” Azula whispered. The generals and Ozai were too busy planning the upcoming attack to pay attention to the siblings.

“I can’t!” He yelled in a hushed tone. 

“You were the one that agreed to have heirs in the first place. Why are you so scared now?”

“Azula, I never agreed to anything. The only reason I knew of Father’s plan to make me his personal baby machine was because I overheard him talking to a council member.” Zuko new he was being blatantly disrespectful to his Father, but he didn’t care right now. “I never agreed to anything.” He repeated.

His sister actually was caught off guard. She would burn whoever dared touch her in that way. But Zuko didn’t have a choice. Azula felt pity for her brother. “Well, anyone that’s going to mate with you has to go through me first. The only person that gets to hurt you is me. Got it Dum-Dum?”

It actually did make Zuko feel better. “Thanks Lala.” 

“I thought I told you to never call me that again.” Azula huffed and ignored how her stupid brother was smiling gratefully at her. 

Even so, Zuko still felt a deep, deep dread forming within him. His father was going to destroy everything. 

.

.

.

“I wanted to speak out against this horrifying plan, but I’m ashamed to say I didn’t.” Zuko sighed. Everyone was looking at him with mixed emotions. “My whole life, I’ve struggled to gain my father’s love and acceptance. But once I had it, I realized I’d lost myself getting there. I’d forgotten who I was.”

Katara growled low in her throat. She was so angry and terrified at the same time. “I can’t believe this.” 

“I always knew the Firelord was a bad guy.” Sokka tightened his hand around Zuko’s. “Fuck, he’s worse than that. His plan is downright evil and so is he. How could he do that to the Earth Kingdom? How could he do that to you?”

Aang seemed to be the most affected of them all. “What am I going to do?” He sounded so lost.

“I know you’re scared. And I know you’re not ready to save the world.” Zuko started gently. His tone then grew darker. “But if you don’t defeat the Firelord before the comet comes, there won’t be a world to save anymore.” 

Nobody spoke. The tension seemed to suffocate them. Katara got up and started unpacking the food from the baskets. She looked at Zuko expectantly. The omega got up and began helping her with whatever meal they’ll be making. 

Sokka was still furious, but when he looked around, the anger faded away immediately. He saw that Toph was trembling. Her eyes were wide and her grip on the table started splintering the wood. She looked scared.

That was a first.

Suki had placed an arm around her. She brought her into an embrace, and Sokka suddenly remembered that Toph was only _twelve_. The realization as to why she was so upset hit Sokka hard.

It was Ozai’s plan. Well, the second part of it. The part where he was going to make Zuko bare as many heirs as possible. Just because he was an omega. Spirits, Zuko said he never agreed to be mated. He didn’t give his consent. His father was willing to have him raped just to ensure his bloodline. Toph was an omega as well. That must have hit her the hardest. 

“Hey, nothing is going to happen to you or Zuko. I promise.” Sokka placed an arm on Toph’s shoulder. The normally brash and guarded front she put up was gone. Her eyes were watery as she nodded. He couldn’t help but feel protective of Toph. In actuality, he was pretty protective of everyone. Sokka knew Toph could handle herself, but he still noticed the way that she hung onto Sokka’s arm whenever they were on Appa or in places where she couldn’t see. It was easy to forget that she was blind because Toph always seemed unstoppable. “You okay?”

“I’m fine, Snoozles.” Toph grumbled, voice muffled from being buried into Suki’s side. “Firefuck Ozai is gonna get it no matter what.” 

“Hey, that was my nickname!”

“And I used it. Deal with it, Snoozles.” 

“You’re just using it because it’s so good, right?”

“Shut the fuck up.” 

There was the Toph he knew. The thought of Ozai made him think of Aang again. When Sokka turned to ask the young avatar if he was alright, his seat was empty. “Aang’s gone.”

“Give him some time alone. He needs it.” Zuko still kept his attention on making this strange sauce that smelled delicious. Next to him was perfectly cut vegetables and a knife with a burnt handle. He isn’t doing so well either.

They sat in silence for a long time. The only sounds was the sizzling of the pot and clatter of utensils. Katara turned towards them with several bowls of orange rice. Chicken was on top. “We made curry. It was Zuko’s mother’s recipe. Don’t worry, it’s not going to burn your tongue.” She gave him a weak smile.

“Thanks, Katara.” Sokka tried to smile back at his sister. It smelled delicious and when he took a bite, he nearly moaned at the taste. “This is amazing!”

“I know.” Zuko spoke quietly. “My mother taught me how to cook it at a young age because my father would....you know.” He didn’t need to finish the sentence. They all knew. 

Without another word, Zuko began walking out the door. 

“Zuko, where are you going?” Sokka asked.

“To get Aang.” 

Then he was gone.

* * *

Although he never succeeded in the end, Zuko still had a knack for finding the avatar. He knew that Aang was upset about their most recent discussion. 

That kid had the fate of the entire world on his shoulders.

Sometimes, Zuko thought why a bunch of teenagers had to save the world and not adults. They had to end a war grown men started. If no one was going to do it, it was up to them. 

Even as a child, the omega hated the idea of war. Zuko would hear his private tutors drone on about how the Fire Nation was spreading their greatness with the world, but it never sat right with him. 

He realized why when Lu Ten died.

Agni, it had been a while since he thought of his late cousin. Zuko loved him fiercely. He had always looked up to Lu Ten. After all, he was the one that taught him how to sword fight.

_You don’t need bending, little prince, to be strong! I can’t bend, so does that make you think I’m weak?_

_Of course not, Lulu! You're super duper, duper strong!_

_Gasp! A double 'duper'? I'm honored, little prince!_

Zuko remembered how Lu Ten would take him to his room in the palace after every bad fight with his father. He eventually became terrifed of all the doctors and nurses, so much so that he couldn't go to the medical ward without having a panic attack or being sedated. In actuality, it wasn't just them, it was all of the servants. At that time, he hated being touched. The only people that could touch him were his mother, uncle, sister, and Lu Ten. His cousin would just sit Zuko down on his bed and dress his wounds, telling story after story.

He taught him how to make a Phoenix Tail and a topknot. On Ember Island, Lu Ten would build sand castles with him. 

His presence always made him feel safe. When he died, Zuko didn't have that feeling of security anymore. He realized that war just takes people away.

Azula had already become twisted beyond recognition under their father's hand, so she targeted all of her anger at Zuko. Uncle wasn't around to protect Zuko anymore, so his father took full advantage of that. Any small mistake was met with a beating. If his mother wasn't around then, Zuko would have died. The many wounds on his back and burns on his arms and legs were infected because Zuko still refused to go to the doctor. Azula tried to drown him when he was at the turtleduck pond. Zuko barely made a fight, he was so tired. Before Zuko actually drowned, his mother and a turtleduck came to his rescue. The turtleduck bit Azula's hand, making her let go of his head, while his mother dragged her away from him. 

He finally snapped out of his memories when he heard a sniffle. Zuko had been tracking Aang's footprints and Momo's fur. The lemur had been shedding since summer had arrived. "Aang?"

There was a deep rumble ahead. It was Appa. He walked up the hill and was met with a grumpy bison. "Do you know where Aang is, Appa?" Another growl. 

The omega gave the bison's head a good rub before going to his other side. "There you are." Zuko whispered, relieved.

Aang was curled up against one of Appa's legs. He was petting Momo with a frown on his face. His eyes were slightly red and puffy. "Hi, Zuko." 

"Can I sit next to you?"

That caught the beta off guard. He gave a small nod. Aang normally relaxing scent of flowers and mountains had soured considerably. Zuko sat down and sighed.

"My cousin and I would come here when we were younger." The firebender looked at the sea below them. It was just like he remembered. "We would make sand sculptures and go hunting for turtlecrabs. Sometimes we'd bury seashells and tell each other that we would come here again after fifty years and unbury them.”

“He sounds like a great person.”

Zuko smiled. “Lu Ten was amazing. He was the one that introduced me to sword fighting. I would have never picked up a dao blade if he never showed me. We weren’t supposed to use any other weapon besides our own bending. It was seen as weak.” He saw the surprised look on Aang’s face. It was a ridiculous belief. “My cousin was a nonbender, so it was fine if he used swords. I was never good at firebending though. At on point, my father thought that I wasn’t a bender. Every Firelord had been a firebender. And I was the crown prince that couldn’t produce a spark. To make me feel better, my cousin decided to take me to Master Piandao. When I did firebend for the first time, I would practice the broadswords in secret.” 

The omega guessed that today would be the day that he talked about his cousin. He was really his brother. Zuko continued to tell stories about Lu Ten. Aang began smiling and laughing at the many adventures the two princes would have.

“My cousin died in the war. I was taught that the Fire Nation was just spreading their greatness to the world. The first time I doubted that was when Lu Ten was killed.” Zuko swallowed the lump in his throat. It was one of the worst days in his life. “You know, my uncle wasn’t about tea and proverbs back then. He was the Fire Nation’s top general, heir to the throne. My uncle killed people in the siege of Ba Sing Se.”

That got Aang to look at him incredulously. “What? I thought your uncle was, you know, good?” 

“He is. My uncle is probably the best person I know, but he wasn’t always like that. Lu Ten’s death made him see that he didn’t want to fight in the war anymore. It took a long time for my uncle to come back to the palace. When he came back, my grandfather was dead and my mother was gone. Ozai stayed the Firelord because Iroh didn’t want the throne anymore.” Zuko ran a hand through his hair. His father’s coronation was burned into his memories. Azula had looked so, wrong. She was only eight years old and had become fully warped into his father’s perfect child. “What I’m trying to say is that everyone has the capability to change, it’s just that not everyone wants to.” 

“So your uncle changed?” Aang asked quietly.

“Yeah. My uncle isn’t a complete pacifist like you. He’s killed people and isn’t afraid to put up a fight. But he still talks about peace and kindness. He’s had a complicated life and is a complicated person. That’s why I love him. If my uncle could change, then I could to.”

“I believe that everyone can be good, but I know that not everyone is. Ozai isn’t going to change, is he?” Aang hunched into himself. “After everything he has done, I still don’t want to kill him.” 

Zuko nodded. “And I assume you don’t want us to do it for you?”

“No. It’s my job to put an end to this, and I’m going to do it my way. I want to break this cycle of violence with peace, not death.” The young avatar glanced at Zuko and then looked away again. “You must hate me. I can’t kill the person that hurt you and so many others.”

It was such a ridiculous idea to Zuko that he chuckled. “I don’t think it’s even possible to hate someone like you, Aang. I’m not mad at you and neither are the others. They’re actually worried about you.” Zuko placed a hand on Aang’s shoulder. “We still have a few days until the comet arrives. You’ll think of something.”

“So you’re not going to try to convince me to kill Ozai?”

“Not at all. I told you guys the stories of my scars because I trusted you and I wanted to tell you. It wasn’t to make you kill my father. I don’t want him to die either.” The last part was said in a whisper. Zuko was ashamed of himself. “I guess it’s because he’s still my father, and I have so many questions for him. Like why he did what he did. And he might know where my mother is.”

All that Aang could do was lean his head on Zuko’s shoulder. The scent of firelilies and cinnamon relaxed him and it reminded him of spending time with Kuzon. He missed his life before going into the ice, but Aang would never give up his life now to go back. Still. Aang couldn’t stop himself for feeling homesick. He missed his friends that he’d play air ball with, he missed Bumi and all the trouble they’d get in, he missed Kuzon who always took him on an adventure, he missed the air bison and lemurs, and most of all, he missed Gyatso. 

Before he knew it, Aang started crying. It hurt so much to think about his people. Zuko did nothing but hold him through it. His entire body was warm and Aang felt comfort in it. Gyatso was always warm.

“Thanks Zuko.” Aang sniffled. Momo helped lick of the tear tracks while Appa gave a deep and comforting rumble. 

“Want to go back or do you need a minute?” 

“Can we go back?” 

“Of course, ya little monk.” Zuko ruffled his nonexistent hair. “We made curry and we’re going to the festival today.” 

“Really?! Why didn’t you say so!” Aang summoned an air scooter and immediately zipped to the beach house. He laughed as Zuko ran after him.

When they arrived, Katara gave Aang a tight hug and asked if he was alright. She got a nod in response. Her expression then changed “You are in serious trouble! You’re washing the dishes for the rest of the week!”

“What?!” 

“Yes! I don’t have to do now!” Sokka raised a fist in the air. Katara had made him go on dish duty after keeping everyone up late at night. 

Katara turned towards him and scowled. “No, you’re on laundry duty now! I made Zuko run errands with me as his punishment, so you have to do yours.”

“She’s right.” Zuko smirked at Sokka. “And I helped make breakfast so I’m all good. Looks like you have to wash your stinky ass clothes.” 

“I thought you liked my ass.” Sokka felt betrayed. “Well, I certainly like yours.” He then licked his lips while staring directly at the omega. 

That made Zuko immediately go red. Toph and Suki were cackling. “Get a room, Snoozles!” 

“I could kick your ass, Sokka.” Zuko growled out.   
  
“With what muscles?” The alpha loved annoying Zuko. Sokka knew that Zuko will probably burn him to a crisp after this. He realized that maybe he had a thing for people who could kick his ass. The alpha shook his head and looked at his boyfriend. “How about we arm wrestle to see who is stronger?”

“You’re on.” 

“Fuck yeah! Arm wrestling! Let’s do a tournament!” Toph held her arm out and smiled. “Twinkle Toes, get your ass over here.”

Aang blanched. “Uh, I’m supposed to do the dishes-”

“You’re doing them later.” Katara winked. She got a high five from Suki. “I want to see how this goes.” 

Begrudgingly, Aang accepted and sat down. He took Toph’s hand. “Have you started, Tophie Wophie?”

“Nope.” Toph grinned and slammed Aang’s hand to the table. The beta yelped in pain. “Leave the nicknames to me, Twinkle Toes.” 

It would go on like that for a while. Suki beat Katara and Aang, Katara beat Aang, Sokka beat Aang, Suki, and Katara. Toph beat everyone. Zuko still hadn’t gone yet, for he was only going against one person. Sokka.

“Take that Little Sis!” Sokka said proudly. He got a splash of water to his face. “Who is next-”

Zuko simply smirked again. “I am.” 

“Prepare to lose!” The alpha dramatically yelled. He held his arm out. “Ready?”

The firebender grasped his hand with his own warm one. “Of course.” When Toph told them to start, they were at a standstill. Zuko seemed bored.

“Have you started, Sokka?” Zuko asked in faux concern.

“No, have you?” 

“Not even close.”

Their eyes were locked onto each other. The others watched with baited breath, none of them having the strength to speak. 

It was a struggle on Sokka’s part, and Zuko still looked uninterested. “Male omegas don’t really have much testosterone, so we can’t pack on muscles like you alphas.” Toph had been teaching Zuko about secondary genders lately, so he finally knew more than just two things about himself. 

He then quirked a brow at his now confused boyfriend. Zuko tightened his grip and proceeded to slam Sokka’s hand into the table just like Toph did with Aang. “Doesn’t mean that I can’t kick your ass.” 

“Suck it, Sokka!” Toph fist bumped with Zuko. She gave Zuko an affectionate punch to the arm. 

“Ah, I miss getting to kick your ass.” Suki reminisced. “But now you’re not an asshole anymore, so I’d feel bad.” 

“Well, I then kicked your ass so I think we’re even.” Sokka countered. “And I put on your dress and makeup.”

Suki chuckled. “But you felt hot in it right?”

“Of course I did. I was even hotter than you!” He poked Suki’s cheek. 

“Impossible.” She teased.

“Nuh-uh.”

“Yeah-huh.”

Toph groaned. “Can we please just go to the festival now? You guys are all being stupid again.”

“Agreed.” Katara nodded. “But Suki is definitely hotter than Sokka.”

“I have been betrayed by my own sister!”

.

.

.

Azula smiled to herself after she banished her very last servant. The idiot had tried to snap her neck when brushing her hair. That pathetic excuse of a human pulled on a knot, a clear assassination attempt. No matter. She was always quick enough to see it before it even happened.

Now, she was alone. Good. No one would betray her ever again. 

The Fire Sages were forced to go back to their temple until her coronation day. It was less than a week away. 

She walked the empty hallways with grace. When Azula saw the painting of her father, she giggled to herself. That fool thought he could get the better of her. Father was wrong. He wanted the entire world to himself, and Azula knew that. Making her Firelord meant nothing if he ruled all Four Nations. The Phoenix King, which is the stupidest name she has ever heard, was just pushing her away. It wasn’t a surprise.

Mai and Ty Lee pushed her away. 

It was absolutely hilarious to think about how she had never seen their betrayal sooner. However, Azula had to give them credit, they did manage to surprise her. Ty Lee specifically. Mai was all about Zuzu and his pathetic ways. 

_So, things didn’t work out with Chan?_

_No. That coward ran away the moment he saw the true power we could’ve wielded together._

_Let me guess, you told him that you and him would dominate the Earth?_

_Of course I did! I guess he did think I was going to do something horrible to him. Is that what everyone thinks of me?_

_Not everyone! I like you, Azula. I think that you’re pretty great actually._

Ty Lee had then kissed her on the cheek and convinced her to come back inside. It was all an elaborate rouse. What else could it be? She must have been planning from the moment they met to overthrow her.

~~_Making her feel things she has never felt before._ ~~

Another laugh escaped her at the thought. They never were her friends or allies, they just wanted to overthrow her because they knew she was powerful.

“Your friends loved you, Azula. They truly did. But you made them fear you.” Her mother stood in front of her. That familiar look of disappointment Azula had grown to know was on her face. 

“No. They were working with you all along! All of you feared me and the power I have!” Azula snarled. “This is all your fault!”

“I love you, Azula. I truly do.”

“SHUT UP.” The firebender shot lightning at Ursa, but she disappeared before Azula could get the satisfaction of finally seeing her mother perish. Azula had ended up hitting a pillar. A large chunk was missing. She had always wanted to burn this entire palace to the ground.

She hadn’t noticed the tears streaming down her face until they fell to the floor. Agni, why was she crying. It was pathetic. It was weak. And nothing was worse than being weak. 

Azula was supposed to be the prodigy child. No, she _is_ the prodigy child. She was perfect. Not a single flaw.

So why was she _crying_.

Her knees felt weak. No. _No_. They’re not supposed to be weak. Azula is stronger than that. She’s more powerful than her father, than her mother, than everyone. 

But why did they leave her? Azula was the perfect daughter in every way. How could her mother leave her? How could her father push her away? It must be something wrong with them, not her.

Yes. Yes that was it. It was their own faults. Father was supposed to be perfect like her. That’s why Azula did what she did. For her father. She conquered Ba Sing Se when no one else could. And for what? To be stuck in this palace while her father got all the glory?

Is that why Zuzu left? No. Father was a honorable person and incredible leader. He was a great father. Zuzu got what was coming to him for daring to speak up against Father. He deserved it. She would never do that because she was better. 

Then why did her father toss her aside like Zuzu? Why did he have that same look of fury in his eyes before he burnt Zuzu? Didn’t he see her worth? She wasn’t like Zuzu. Azula was loyal.

Zuzu was to. Even after Father banished him and permanently scarred him. Even after Father was going to force Zuzu to have heirs. Even after Father starved and beat Zuzu for being disobedient. 

Azula would have never let someone do that to her. But Zuzu deserved it. Yes. Yes, he did. If you were disrespectful, you were punished. 

And Azula had spoke out against her father in the middle of his coronation. He hadn’t been back to the palace ever since. Was he angry at her?

Would she be punished?

The thought brought Azula onto her very knees. No. No. No. No. NO.

She was better than Zuzu. Zuzu left. Zuzu disobeyed. Zuzu was weak.

 _Zuzu left. Zuzu disobeyed. Zuzu was weak. Zuzu left. Zuzu disobeyed. Zuzu was weak. Zuzu left. Zuzu disobeyed. Zuzu was weak. Zuzu left. Zuzu disobeyed. Zuzu was weak. Zuzu left. Zuzu disobeyed. Zuzu was weak._  
  
Nothing would happen to her. Azula was still the perfect child. She always has been. Her father would never lay a hand on her. 

Right?

Spirits, she couldn’t breathe. What was happening to her? This wasn’t supposed to be happening. Azula had excellent breath control. 

_It hurts. She couldn’t breathe. It hurts. She couldn’t breathe.  
_

_Ithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsshecouldn’t breatheithurtsshecouldn’tbreathe ithurtsithurts-_

_Stop stop stop stop stop stop._

_She was perfect. Perfect perfect perfect perfect perfect perfect._

_She couldn’t breathe. Breathe breathe stop hurts no no no no no no no._

“Breathe, Lala.” The scent of firelilies and cinnamon flooded her senses. Two soft hands were wrapped around her cold ones. _Why was she so cold-_

 _“_ You can do it. Just like we did before, Lala. In for four seconds, hold for seven, and out for eight. Can you do that for me?” It was a voice belonging to a little boy. Even so, her tight chest relaxed slightly. “You’re safe. You’re in control of yourself. I promise. I’m right here, Lala. That’s it. Good. Breathe.”

“Z-Zuzu?” Fuck, why was Azula’s voice shaky. She saw Zuzu smile at her. He looked a lot younger. Around seven. “What are you doing here?”

Her brother squeezed her hands. “I came to check on you after Mom yelled at you. You know she loves us right?”

That caused Azula to giggle. “Oh, Zuzu. She doesn’t love me. Mother thinks I’m a monster. She always has.” When she ripped her hands out of Zuzu’s grip, he pouted at her. 

“Lala, that’s not true! You aren’t a monster. You’re my little sister, you always will be.” Zuzu hadn’t worn a proper phoenix tail in so long. Not after the Agni Kai. Shaving the head was a symbol of lost honor, so Azula wasn’t surprised to see her brother in such a ridiculous haircut. “Mom’s wrong if she makes you feel that way!” 

“I wouldn’t expect you of all people to say that. Everyone know she favors you.”

“Well, I meant it! You’re important to. Do you want to get some mochi? The chefs just finished making some!” Zuzu had the gaul to smile at her. He wasn’t the one being constantly ridiculed by Mother. 

_~~Father did that to him.~~ _

Azula didn’t have anything better to do so she nodded and got up. She wanted to rip out her own legs for daring to be shaky. Zuzu had to hold her for a moment while she stabilized her traitorous body. 

The hallways were empty. No servants scurrying about like the little fire ferrets they are. It was quiet except for Zuzu humming that stupid song he learned from their cousin. What was Zuzu’s goal here? Was he going to poison her with the food? Too late. She had banished all of the chefs as well. 

When they reached the kitchen, Zuzu immediately went for the basket of still hot bean buns. The bakers had just finished a fresh batch before Azula banished them.

“I guess Mr. Su didn’t make mochi after all.” Zuzu pouted again. It didn’t take long for his smile to reappear. “But these are so good! They even added sugar! Try some, Lala!”

He pointed at the basket with full cheeks. Azula had now realized she hadn’t eaten anything besides a few cherries today. It wasn’t her fault. Those chittering little fire ferrets were going to assassinate here at any given moment. “I’m only doing this because I’m hungry. Sweets are for the pathetic.” 

A giggle came from Zuzu. “That’s funny coming from you, Lala. Remember when you ate an entire jar of hardened honey when Father and Mother went overseas? Miss Xin and Miss Wu had to clean up your puke!” 

It was a very faint memory, but Azula did remember it. “I thought we swore to never speak of that event.”

“Technically, we made Miss Xin and Miss Wu promise to keep it a secret. I can still bring it up!” Zuzu stuck his tongue out at her. His form suddenly slumped. “Are you sure you’re okay, Lala? This isn’t the first time I’ve seen you have a panic attack, but you never tell me what’s going on.” 

There was a long pause before Azula decided to speak. “Everyone is a traitor. Ty Lee, Mai, Mother, and even _you_.” She snarled at him. 

“What? No, they wouldn’t do that!” Zuzu, poor, innocent, pathetic Zuzu, shook his head. “Ty Lee told me she-” He quickly clamped his hand over his mouth.

“Zuzu. What did that traitor tell you?” Azula stood from where she had sat on the counter. The half eaten bun now burnt to a crisp. She grabbed him by the collar. “What did she say.”

He shook his head. “I promised I wouldn’t tell!”

Now, Azula never had to use her Alpha voice. She was intimidating without it. People did her bidding if she just looked at them. But today wasn’t a normal day. “ **Zuzu. Tell me now.** ”

His pupils dilated as his arms went slack. They would find out that Zuzu was an omega when he was eleven, but his scent was still around before that. It was very rare to have male omegas, especially in the Fire Nation. Zuzu’s scent was unique and very recognizable. The sweetness of the firelilies and spice from the cinnamon permeated the room. “Ty Lee likes you!” He finally blurted out.

“Aw, you’re hilarious.” Azula mocked as she released her brother. “If she actually had an ounce of loyalty, then Ty Lee wouldn’t be rotting in prison right now.” 

“What? She’s at Mai’s house. You didn’t want to go with them.” Zuzu looked concerned at her. “Don’t you remember?”

“Why would I remember a couple of traitors? They’re nothing to me.” Azula turned sharply to Zuzu. Her golden eyes having a manic gleam in them. “I can’t wait to see them rot.”

“Azula-”

“Mai said she loved you more than she feared me! What have you to offer besides being a constant failure and embarrassment?!” Azula felt her new rage ignite. She understood now why Zuzu had such a terrible temper. Being angry and letting out said anger felt great. Instead of just grabbing Zuzu by the collar again, Azula slammed him against the wall. “Why are you here anyway? To mock me? To betray me all over again?! Well, it won’t work! I see it all. I see right through you Zuzu!”

Finally. _Finally_. Zuzu’s eyes held fear of _her_ in them. Not Father. It was strange seeing his face without that scar because his left side wasn’t twisted into a permanent scowl for once. 

What makes Zuzu different from the others? Zuzu left. Zuzu would never come back. Zuzu hated her. Zuzu thought she was crazy. Zuzu sees her as a monster. 

“This is what true power is! Your scheme to take me down with Mother and those traitors failed! I bet you were conspiring against me before I was even born!” Fuck. Her voice had the nerve to crack. Hot tears threatened to spill, but Azula would not allow herself to cry all over again. It was weak.

 _Weakweakweakweakweak_ -

A strangled cry came from Zuzu suddenly. Azula’s saw blood spotting the wall she had pinned Zuzu against. She dropped him in disgust. “C-Can we got to your r-room, Lala?” 

“No. I burnt it down the moment I came back from that wretched prison.” Azula growled. She had made blue fire daggers on accident. Which was strange considering she had such good control. Perfect control.

~~_Azula wasn’t losing it like everyone said._ ~~

Zuzu looked pathetic on the ground. His clothes were becoming bloodied from the apparent wound on his back. No matter. She grabbed him by the arm and went to his room. 

Which no one had touched ever since Zuzu ~~_abandoned her_~~ left. A servant had tried to clean it, but Azula had her banished on the spot. 

When they reached his room, Azula threw Zuzu onto the bed. He was shaking a bit, but now his fear wasn’t directed at her anymore. It was the same look of fear he got whenever Zuzu thought about or saw Father. 

“Thanks, Lala.” Zuzu gave her a small smile. Disgusting. His small body went under the bed and he pulled out a roll of bandages and a jar of ointment. “Can you help me take off my shirt?”

“No. Do it yourself.” Azula snapped.

“I would, but it’s kinda stuck to my back.” Zuzu looked pleadingly at her. “What happened to our promise? I’ll be there for you and you’ll be there for me.” 

Hearing that broke something in Azula. It was the same feeling she got when Ty Lee chi blocked her. That sensation of something _shattering_. 

She laughed. It was guttural and broken up by her sobs. Agni, this was just hilarious! Azula smiled manically at her brother. “Oh, Zuzu! You were the one that broke it first!”

“I did?” He asked in a voice so soft Azula stopped her cackles. “I’m so sorry, Lala. I didn’t know.” 

Zuzu always was a crybaby, so Azula wasn’t surprised when tears pricked at his eyes. She didn’t want to deal with that so she walked over to him and tore off his shirt. 

And immediately regretted it.

His shirt was stuck to his back because it was covered in blood. Azula had just reopened all of the wounds. No. Burns. These were made by Father’s fire whips. 

Her brother had screamed in pain and was trying to not cry. They already looked infected. She remembered when he got deathly ill from his many infected wounds. Zuzu had nearly died. Azula had tried to drown him and he didn’t even fight back. He could die now.

She was not going to let that happen. Zuzu belonged to her. He was the only one left in this spirits forsaken palace. Nobody would take him away again. 

“Come here, Dum-Dum.” Azula grabbed the jar of salve and applied the cream to her brother’s back. It was a silent process, the only sound was Zuzu’s shaky breathing. She wrapped his small body with the bandages. When she was younger, Zuzu was always taller than her. Even now, he still is. Seeing him this tiny while she towered over him was strange.

All the times that Zuzu came to her room, she now realized that it was after a beating. For the longest time, Azula always wondered why Zuzu would look so pale and tremble back then. 

Father did what was right. He always did.

“He caught me making something.” Zuzu whispered. He was looking at his nightstand on the left side of his bed. 

“Like what? You aren’t very skilled in the arts and crafts department, Dum-Dum.” 

That got a chuckle from Zuzu. “I know. I should know better, but I got caught up in making it. I don’t regret it though, look in our secret compartment in my nightstand. I put it there.” 

The secret compartment was actually a hidden drawer that they would use to hide honey or sugar candy. It was easy for Azula to find the hole that would open up it up. When she did, Azula saw something she hadn’t seen in a very, _very_ long time.

A necklace. 

Zuzu had made this for her on her fifth birthday. The Zuzu she was seeing now was seven. She did remember hearing screams that night. 

“I saw how happy you were when we were playing dress up with Ty Lee and Mai a few months ago. You loved wearing Mom’s old jewelry, so I wanted to make you your own.” There was a blush on Zuzu’s cheeks. 

The necklace itself was made from a gold chain. It had several pendants that were clearly handmade. There was a turtleduck, a fire lily, a fire puffin, and a red and gold rectangle with her name inscribed in it. Zuzu had used clay and paint to make these. Except for the last pendent with her name on it. That looked to be real gold. 

“I got some help from Lu Ten and mom. They showed me how to make it polished and shape it.” Zuzu fiddled with his hands, a nervous habit he still had now. “Master Piandao helped with the last one’s metalwork.” 

“How long have you been working on this?” Azula was still staring at the necklace in her hands. She felt almost numb. 

“Ever since we played dress up with your friends. So around five months. I was just attaching the pendants to the chain itself.” He pointed at the silver loops that went through each clay and metal pendant. Zuzu had pulled the chain through each of these loops and a silver clasp was at the ends. It wasn’t finely made by any means. No jeweler would ever mix gold, silver, clay, and paint into a single necklace. “At least I finished it before Dad caught me.”   
  
On her fifth birthday, Zuzu had come into her room late at night and gave her this necklace with a note attached. She couldn’t remember what was on the note. However, she did remember how _happy_ it made her feel. 

Azula remembered wearing it every day until she began training under her father. He made her take it off. She was upset at it, but she didn’t question him.

When she was seven, Azula asked a servant to throw it away. 

Zuzu must have found it somehow. And kept it here for all these years. It was still in pristine condition. 

“Do you like it, Lala?” Zuzu excitedly said. He was looking at her with so much joy. Azula wanted to say that she hated it.

But she didn’t.

All of her clothes and jewelry were nothing but ashes now. Azula burned them because she wanted no reminder of the Princess of the Fire Nation. She was the Firelord. 

Azula shut her eyes. “You’re such a dummy.” 

When she opened her eyes again, Zuzu wasn’t there anymore. He disappeared. Again. Azula looked around and saw that the necklace was on her neck. She had put it on herself apparently.

The salve and bandages were sprawled on the floor. No Zuzu to put them on.

She grabbed the metal pendent and stared at it. Azula saw her inscribed name and the carving of a dragon. This was the front. The alpha noticed the message on the back. It wasn’t written elegantly like her name was. 

Zuzu had written this.

_You’re the best little sister, Lala.  
_

_I love you to the turtleduck pond and back.  
_

_Love, Dum-Dum_

Azula began to sob. 

.

.

.

It took the Gaang a while before they were ready to go to the festival. Zuko wasn’t worried about missing it, he had gone to festivals at Ember Island before, and they lasted far past midnight.

“Stop pulling on my hair, Sugar Queen!” Toph had let herself get a makeover from Suki. She found out she liked feeling girly every now and then after going to the spa with Katara in Ba Sing Se. Katara and Suki were more than happy to indulge their youngest member. However, the little earthbender wasn’t happy to get a bath and proper hair brushing.

Apparently, the bag of gold coins Zuko found wasn’t pocket change. Katara had stared at him incredulously before a bright smile appeared on her face. She had said she was going to buy everyone something, but it was a surprise.

Suki and Katara had forced Zuko and Toph to get dressed up with them. He was in no position to refuse. Seriously, those girls were scary when they wanted to be. 

“It wouldn’t hurt if you actually brushed your hair every once and a while!” Katara scolded. The alpha and omega were significantly closer compared to when they first met. Sure, they still bickered, but that was how their relationship worked.

“I didn’t have any need to! You got rid of my healthy coating of dirt.” Toph crossed her arms. She had eyeliner on with a deep red eyeshadow. Suki had also put lipstick on the young earthbender. It was the same red as her Fire Nation clothes. Overall, she looked amazing. 

The other girls decided to all have the same makeup as well to give Toph more support. Suki had asked Zuko if he wanted a makeover. He quietly refused. Although he was now comfortable with admitting that he was gay, Zuko wasn’t ready to indulge himself in what was seen as more feminine activities. 

He thought Suki would be mad at him. Zuko did want to try it, he always wondered what it would be like to put on makeup. It was just that Zuko still hadn’t gotten rid of that terror of being outed.

Suki had just smiled at him and said something about how baby steps were important. He had told the group last night that he was gay, and they were nothing but supportive. She understood how much it took him to say that and even said she was proud of him. Needless to say, Zuko almost cried.

Right now, Suki had laid out all of the accessories Katara had bought on the alpha’s bed. She looked to be in deep thought. “Zuko do you have your ears pierced?”

“Yeah.” Zuko replied from his place on the floor. This used to be his mother’s room because she never wanted to sleep in the same bed as Ozai. “I had to get them pierced for the traditional earrings I had to wear during balls or other celebrations in the palace.” 

“Good to know.” Suki smirked. 

There was another growl from Toph as Katara pulled on a particularly nasty knot. The omega had agreed to wear her hair down for once and was now regretting her decision. “Sweetness, I’m going to eviscerate you!”

“Oh, hush, I’m almost done!” Katara used the water from the bowl she had by her side to soothe Toph’s hair. After a couple more brushes, Katara smiled. “You’re all done, Toph! Spirits, you look adorable!”

“Shut the fuck up, Sugar Queen!” Toph barked. Although, there was a small blush on her pale cheeks. “Can I go now?” 

“Not yet. Suki can you give me that headpiece?” Katara pointed at the small golden crown. It wasn’t real gold, but it sure did look like it. The beta gave it to her and Katara gently placed it on Toph’s head. Her bangs were out of her face, showing off her faded green eyes. “Now you can go.” 

It was a lot of fun hanging out with the girls. They bickered, but it was clear they all cared about one another. Zuko didn’t like to talk as much as Aang did, so he enjoyed getting to relax from socializing.

Until Toph flopped onto his stomach. 

“Toph!” Zuko kept forgetting how heavy she was. Toph may be small, but she’s packed with muscles. “Get off me!”

“No can do Sparky.” Toph poked his cheek teasingly. “It’s time for you to get dressed. If I have to get all fancy, then so do you.”

“My regular clothes are fine. It’s just a festival.” Zuko also didn’t have any spare clothes. Katara just bought the girls new things, right?

He glanced at Toph and had to hold in a coo that his omega made. She was wearing a dress with the traditional Fire Nation colors. It was sleeveless, so Toph had put on her meteor bracelet on her left arm and a golden band on her right. It was nice seeing the girl free of her normally tough exterior. Granted, Toph would always be a force to be reckoned with even without her front.

“Just a festival? You said you’ve been here before, right?” Toph raised a brow. “Do you actually know what this festival is for?”

“Maybe?” Zuko looked away. So he didn’t actually know what it was about. It was just a festival, so he didn’t really need to worry about the reason for celebrating.

The younger omega sighed and got off of him. Her hands were on her hips. “Sparky, you are unbelievable. This is the Soul Festival. Katara told us about it.” 

That name was familiar. Very familiar. Wait. Zuko shot up from his place on the ground. “The Soul Festival?! That happens once every hundred years!” 

“Well, the comet comes every hundred years, and guess what? It’s a few days away.” Toph punched him in the arm. “Go get dressed. Katara said that this festival was really important or something.”

Zuko pulled at his hair. “It is! The Soul Festival is very important to my people. It’s about love and finding your Soulmate. We have been celebrating it for centuries.” 

“I thought the Fire Nation is all about honor and burning stuff.” 

“You’re not wrong. Honor is very, _very_ sacred to us. But so is passion. It’s what keeps our inner flame alive and strong. Everyone in the Fire Nation, even nonbenders have an inner flame. We see it as Agni’s blessing of life.” 

“Guess that message got pretty twisted.” Toph said bluntly. Once again, she wasn’t wrong. 

“My uncle told me all about it. When he was in prison, he told me about the Dragon Catacombs, the place with the last remnants of the Fire Nation’s history. I read almost everything there.” His chest began to tighten. “My forefather’s ruined the Soul Festival. After Sozin, it was changed to be the day where we celebrate our victories and glory. Even if said victories killed the entire Air Nation.”

They were both quiet for a moment. What happened earlier with Aang was still fresh in their minds. Toph then spoke up. “Well, it doesn’t seem like it in Ember Island.”

He smiled at that. “Yeah. This place is so different from the rest of the Fire Nation. You’re free to be whoever you want. Ever since the war, the soldiers that were supposed to watch this place left. The laws against dancing and who you love weren’t enforced.” 

“So are you going to get fancy like me now?” Toph gave him the polar-puppy dog eyes that he couldn’t ever refuse.

“I don’t have any other clothes.”

Right after he said that, Katara and Suki burst from the bathroom. They both looked amazing. The alpha had on a long red and black dress with puffy sleeves paired with earrings, a necklace, and her sandals. Her hair was down but had her traditional ‘hair loopies’ as Sokka called them. Next to her, Suki wore a short red and gold top with puffy red pants that tightened at her ankles. She also had her red arm guards from before. 

Katara stared right at Zuko. “You do in fact have other clothes. I bought some for everyone! Sokka and Aang have their clothes in each of their rooms. I hope they’re actually ready.”

“Twinkle Toes and Snoozles are at least competent apart, but when you put them together...” Toph paused.

“It’s like they share one braincell.” Suki finished. 

The girls all nodded. Katara then focused on Zuko. "I did buy something for you. Because of the festival, everything was on sale, so I decided to buy outfits for your boys as well. Your's is definitely my favorite."

"Why do I feel threatened?" Zuko paled at the mischievous look from all of the girls. 

"Because you are going to look so hot, Sokka is going to need to go to the South Pole to cool down." Suki smirked. She punched her right fist against her left hand. "And we're going to make you fucking love yourself for once."

Zuko was doomed. 

* * *

Sokka and Aang were wandering around the town with Momo in tow. They wanted to see what this whole festival thing was about. 

“Everyone looks well dressed.” Aang said. He had on black pants with boots that went to his knees. His shirt was red with black arm guards that helped cover his arrows and his vest from his previous Fire Nation disguise. The hat he wore to the play yesterday was on his head. 

“I guess Katara was right to give us these stuffy clothes.” Sokka pulled at his collar. He had a black shirt with sleeves that were parted in the middle. The alpha used his arm guards from his own Fire Nation outfit to secure the cuffs. His pants were a dark red with gold along the sides with similar styles boots. Katara had given him a big red scarf to tie around his waist as well. If he was being honest, Sokka did look great. “But why is everyone dressed like this? Aren’t festivals supposed to be more casual?”

Aang placed his hand on his chin in thought. “How about we read that poster? It might have something to do with this festival.” He pointed at the very big sign in the town square. It was literally right in front of them and neither had noticed.

“Oh.” The alpha nodded his head in agreement. “To the poster!” 

Everyone was bustling about. The mood was warm and inviting. No one seemed upset about the comet that was going to destroy the entire Earth Kingdom. Was this another Ba Sing Se situation? They did talk about the war in the play.

Maybe this festival was important enough to take everyone’s mind off of the war.

Hopefully Sokka and Aang could do the same. When they began reading the poster, the alpha felt his face heat up. Aang was also blushing like crazy.

_The Soul Festival is back after one hundred years of waiting! But what is this grand celebration about?_

_Love!_

_You will find your True Mate here or find out your significant other is or is not the one. The Soul Festival is all about finding your other half. Your complement. Your soul._

_May Agni be with all of you!_

“Finding your True Mate. Wow.” Aang said dreamily. He was obviously thinking about a certain waterbender. 

“Or finding out if they’re not the one.” Sokka whispered. No, this was a stupid festival. It couldn’t determine the fate of his relationship with Zuko. “Come on, let’s go back to the others. They’re probably waiting for us.”

The airbender looked at his friend with concern as they walked away. “What’s wrong? Was it that poster?”

“No.” Sokka said heatedly. “Mind your own business, Aang.”   
  
Shit, he didn’t mean to snap at Aang like that. The alpha immediately regretted his words when he saw the hurt in the beta’s great eyes. He sighed.

They were on the beach. Everyone was in town, so both boys were alone. “I’m sorry I snapped at you. I guess it did get to me.”

“It’s okay. But why are you so worried about finding out about if Zuko isn’t the one.” Aang then smiled at him. “It’s so clear you guys love each other, of course he’s the one.”

“How do you know?” Sokka asked quietly.

“Whenever you’re together, Zuko is always staring at you with this look in his eyes. I know he loves you. Sure, it might feel like you’re moving too fast, but I believe that it just shows you guys are meant to be together.” The young avatar sat down on the warm sand. Momo went into his shirt. “The monks used to say that true love is like fate. You can’t control it and never know what’s in store.”

Sokka looked at the ocean in front of him. The sun had set long ago, so the moon was high in the night sky. “I loved Yue and look what happened. It’s my fault she died because I failed to protect her.” He would always love Yue. 

Aang’s warm hand pressed against his shoulder. “It wasn’t your fault. If you have anyone to blame, it’s Zhao. I know you loved Yue, and you will always love her. But you can love Zuko to.” 

“Zuko’s so much better than I am. He’s a master firebender and swordsman, stupidly reckless, awkward as shit, and just so amazing.” Sokka looked at the gentle waves. He missed his home. “And he will probably be in the Fire Nation all the time while I go back to the South Pole. I need to help rebuild our tribe with my father. What if we don’t have time for each other?”   
  
There was a soft chuckle from Aang. “Just hearing you talk about Zuko like that shows how much you love him. You guys will find a way, no matter what. Zuko is the most stubborn person I’ve ever met and you would think of any plan to see him.” 

“We haven’t even known each other for a month and I already love him.” Sokka admitted. “What if I just fail all over again? Zuko is probably going to be Firelord and that means he could get assassinated. I fail at everything, so how in the world will I protect him?” 

“Don’t focus on the what if’s.” His tone turned serious. Aang was in wise Avatar Mode. “You are good enough, Sokka. You’re so much more than what you think. Zuko talks about how smart and funny you are all the time when we’re training. We all think you’re incredible.”

“I want to be the one for Zuko, but that thought scares me. I don’t think I can’t handle another person I love dying. First it was my mom and then it was Yue. Maybe it’s better if Zuko finds someone else that’ll actually be competent.” His self doubt was speaking for him. Sokka rarely let himself rant or open up, being too focused on planning their group’s next move or just trying to keep them alive. The failure of the invasion hit him hard. It was like a scar in his mind.   
  
Momo chittered at him and flew out of Aang’s shirt and onto Sokka’s head. The lemur hit him. “Momo is right. You’re being dumb right now.” 

“You can’t understand Lemur.”

“I totally can!” Aang pouted. His features turned serious again. “I’m being serious, Sokka. Those thoughts are completely wrong. I know for a fact that Zuko wants to be with you, and you only. Promise me that you’ll see how valuable you are.”

He wasn’t used to being the one that was comforted. It felt nice. Sokka felt his confidence grow again at Aang’s words. “I’ll try, Aang. Want to go show the others how much sexier we are?”

“Definitely!”

.

.

.

So maybe Sokka was absolutely and utterly wrong about Aang and him being sexier than the others. 

The moment Katara opened the door, he could see how Aang’s brain short circuited then and there. A bright blush was on the beta’s face. 

“There you boys are!” She smiled at Aang. “You look great!”

“Y-Yeah. You too. You look awesome.” He stuttered out. Aang really was head over heals for his sister. Before he actually got to know Aang, he would have never let him near Katara. Now, however, he just hopes that she doesn’t break his heart.

Toph and Suki announces themselves from the top of the stairs. “Alright you Lily Livers! We’re going to this damn festival and it’s gonna be great!” The earthbender shouted. 

“And we may have given a certain someone a makeover.” Suki wiggled her brows while staring pointedly at Sokka. Both girls looked beautiful, and he was beyond shocked to see Toph with her hair down, wearing makeup, and in a dress.

She knocked on the door behind her. “Sparky, you can come out now!” 

To say Zuko looked incredible would be an understatement. His hair was in a top knot, but his bangs were still out, framing his face. He had long earrings that had the Fire Nation insignia at the end of the gold chain. Zuko’s outfit was the icing on the cake.

He wore a form fitting, sleeveless shirt that hugged his entire body. It was a deep red. The traditional collar that most Fire Nation people wore was wrapped around his neck and shoulders. His collar was black with gold along the sides. Around his waist was a fabric the same color of the collar price, it’s long ends were between his legs.

Tui and La, _his legs_. Zuko’s grey pants were tight against his body. They were more like a pair of tights. Sokka felt his alpha howl at the sight of Zuko’s powerful thighs. What Zuko said about male omegas not having much testosterone was true, but he still had clear muscles from his years of firebending and sword fighting. 

His boots were also black and gold and went above his knees. Zuko had on black gloves that went past his elbows. It wasn’t fingerless per say, as it covered his thumb and middle finger. 

“Did Snoozles malfunction?” Toph laughed, snapping Sokka out of his stupor. The girls and Zuko had went down the stairs and Sokka hadn’t ever notified.  
  
Zuko was looking at him with a blush on his ivory skin. He then realized that the omega was waiting for Sokka to answer.

“You look beautiful.” Sokka breathed out. How was it possible for a human to be this attractive?

“Thanks.” Zuko hid his face behind his bangs. “I actually like wearing this.”

Suki clapped a hand on Zuko’s shoulder. “I knew you’d like it, Zu! And what did I say about Sokka? Look at him, he’s redder than the entire Fire Nation!”

That made Zuko smirk. His previous shyness was gone. “How does it feel to be one upped by a ‘jerkbender’?” In reality, Zuko was internally screaming at the sight of Sokka because he looked hotter that Agni himself. 

“You’re lucky I just put on what Katara bought me and nothing else. I was sparing you really.” Sokka shrugged. He then began stroking his invisible beard with a deeper voice they all came to recognize as a certain therapist. “None of you are ready to behold the beauty of Wang Fire.” 

“Wang Fire?” Zuko knew he was deaf on his left side, but he still had pretty good hearing on his right. He had to have heard wrong. “Did you just call yourself Wang Fucking Fire?”

“I’m curious to.” Suki raised a brow at the eldest alpha. “Who is Wang Fire? I’ve never met him before. Oh! Was he your bi-awakening?” 

“No, that was Zuko.” Sokka said like he was just describing the weather. On the other hand, Zuko choked on his own spit. Aang was patting him on the back. “When Aang got in trouble for beating this kid up, Katara and I had to disguise ourselves as ‘Kuzon’s Parents’. I was Wang Fire and Katara was Sapphire Fire.”

“And that worked?” Suki and Zuko said at the same time. 

“Somehow it did.” Katara chuckled. “We had Toph rip off Sokka’s beard and fake eyebrows. He wouldn’t have taken them off otherwise.” 

Aang then piped up from where he was behind Zuko. “I had to sit in a corner for five minutes. Five minutes!” 

“You’re unbelievable.” Zuko’s laugh would always be Sokka’s favorite sound. It was like the sun, bright and warm. He would never get tired of hearing it. 

They all went out the door and finally made their way to the festival. Ember Island’s small town was decorated with lights and posters. Stands were set up, the smell of food made Sokka’s stomach rumble.

“We should go over there!” The alpha pointed at a stand that was selling these sweet smelling tarts. Those couldn’t be spicy, right? 

When Zuko looked at where Sokka was pointing, his eyes lit up. “Cinnamon and chocolate tarts! I haven’t had one in years! They’re the best!” He grabbed his hand and began dragging Sokka to the stand run by a friendly old lady. 

The others followed, all of them hearing chocolate was enough to convince them to check it out. Aang was drooling. 

“You kids aren’t around here are you?” She said. They were about to sputter something about being from the colonies when the woman smiled. “It’s good to see new faces around here. Ember Island welcomes all Nations.”   
  
Her name was Aiko and she gave them each freshly baked tart for free. “I can tell that you children have been through a lot. It may not be much, but I hope a sweet treat may help soothe you.”

“This is so good!” Sokka cried out. Sweets were extremely hard to come by in the South Pole. He had his first sweet at age nine when his father came home with a small bag of hardened honey candies. 

Zuko only nodded, his mouth was full of the chocolate tart. He came to an adorable realization about his boyfriend.

_He had a massive sweet tooth._

Sokka was going to use that information for the rest of his life. Toph had scarfed down the tart in seconds while Katara scolded her for not savoring it. His sister was taking small bites, a habit she always had ever since they were little. 

With the left over money Zuko found, they were able to buy so much food. Kebabs, fire flakes, curry, sugar candy, and even dried sea prunes. 

“How can you eat so much spicy food?” 

“That’s just how it is, Sokka.” Zuko grabbed a handful of fire flakes. “Everything is spicy because that our culture. The Fire Nation does grow the largest amount of peppers and spices, you know.”   
  
“You just have a baby tongue.” Toph said. She had a bag of rock candy that reminded him of those crystals King Bumi always ate. 

“My tongue is fine, thank you very much. Right, Zuko?” Sokka had his hands on his hips. He could hear Suki cackle.   
  
“Uh. Uhm. Y-yeah. It’s fine.” Zuko mumbled awkwardly. The alpha gave himself a mental high five at getting back at the firebender for beating him in the arm wrestling tournament. It was always adorable to see the usually grumpy and brooding Zuko become a stuttering mess.

“Get a room!” Katara shouted. “Aang wants to play some games at the town square. You two lovebirds can finally look into each other’s eyes in peace.” 

“Are you sure you’re not talking about you and Aang?” Sokka teased. His sister froze his drink while glaring at him. “Seriously Katara!”

She looked innocently at him. “I didn’t do anything.” Katara grabbed Aang’s hand, not noticing the bright blush that appeared on his face. Suki and Toph followed the pair. “Have fun, big brother! Remember to use protection!”

“Katara!” Sokka screeched as his sister and the others walked off towards one of the games he Toph, and Aang had played when they were out cheating everyone. 

They were now alone. Sokka took the opportunity to grab Zuko’s hand. Both teens were still blushing like crazy. “So what do you want to do?” 

“I don’t know. I’ve never been to the Soul Festival before.” Zuko gave a tiny smile as Sokka held his hand. It felt nicer than he thought it would. “But I’ve been to festivals here before.”

“And?” Sokka got closer to him. 

Zuko shrugged. “They play music and you can dance without getting arrested. And the food.” 

In the center of the town, there was a large stage with a band that already had a huge crowd around them. “Like that?”

The omega turned towards where Sokka was pointed and nodded nervously.

He took note at this as they headed over to the crowd. “You okay? We could go with Katara and the rest instead.”

“No. I’m fine.” Zuko looked around to make sure no one was staring at him. “I want to be here. But people expect you to dance. Ember Island is the only place in the Fire Nation where you can do that.”

“I thought you said you loved to dance?”

“Not with other people watching me. I just do it alone or on the middle of the night where no one can see me.” The former prince stepped closer to Sokka as the crowd grew bigger. “I’m not that good anyways. Not like my mom.”

That got a laugh out of Sokka. “Are you kidding? I’ve seen how you move when we’re sparring. It looks like your dancing. And it looks really good even if you’re making me fall on my ass every time we practice.”

His words helped Zuko relax. The band was about to start, and it seemed like the people of Ember Island adored them from how big the crowd was. Everyone began to quiet down when one of the band members raised a stick.

A deep bang from the drum silenced the rest. The candles around them went out, only the light of the stage lit them up. It was darker, but it also felt more intimate than before. 

Everything became a blur afterwards.

It was clear why the Fire Nation had such a reputation for being temperamental. They were very passionate in what they did, especially what they loved. Each bang of a drum or blow of a horn was like an intense flame. 

However, there were then gentle strums of a pipa or guzheng. There was still the flame, but it was now a gentle warmth instead of a powerful heat. 

All around them, the people danced with their partners, friends, or by themselves. In every nation, dancing was incredibly important. It was different in the Fire Nation. Even though dancing was outlawed for centuries, it looked like to the people, dancing was just as important and instinctual as breathing. 

Sokka was pleased that it didn’t take as long as he thought to see Zuko come out of his shell. He grabbed the alpha’s hand and began to lead him through traditional Fire Nation dances. Crossing the arms together, circling, and sometimes swaying with and as strong as the beat of the drums. It was just like what Aang and Katara did at the beginning of their dance back in the cave.

The people around them disappeared. It was just him and Zuko. His eyes were like molten gold, bright and ablaze with passion. He was smiling at the alpha, never taking his eyes off of him. 

As the next song ended, Zuko pulled him in close. “I want to show you what dancing truly is.” The omega whispered into his ears. It sent chills down Sokka’s back. 

Instead of the usually drum beat to start the new song, this was different. A strum then beat. Strum and beat. Strum and beat. Zuko and Sokka circled each other. The music grew intense, but not in a loud way. He felt his entire body heat up with the way Zuko was staring at him. The firebender spun himself to be flush against his chest. 

Zuko spinning out of Sokka’s grasp, still holding onto his hand. “Let yourself go. Your body will know what to do.”

And he did. 

The alpha brought him close again. He held out his arm and Zuko pressed his hand against his wrist. Instead of the fluid movements of the previous circling, Sokka’s stance was strong. It was a tribal dance he’d seen his father do. Switch arms, step in, step out, switch. Each powerful step forward brought him mere centimeters from Zuko’s face.

When they spun around each other, Zuko was on the tips of his toes, an instinct he had. His eyes were hooded as his scent of firelilies grew sweeter. Zuko grabbed him by the elbows and arched his back with an elegant dip of his head. Sokka was surprised that the omega had done that, but he wasn’t going to make him stop. If it was going to be that kind of dance, so be it. 

As if the musicians could read their minds, the music became louder. Sokka grew more passionate as he would spin the firebender from arm to arm. Zuko had wrapped a leg around Sokka’s waist. The omega arched his back, and the alpha immediately feeling a heat in his groin at the realization that Zuko was so flexible.

It almost became too much when the former prince dropped low in the splits. Sokka pulled him back up and now both of Zuko’s legs were around his waist. They clasped each other’s hands as Zuko let go and was pulled through Sokka’s legs. He stepped over Zuko so they were facing each other again. 

All he could focus on was _Zuko Zuko Zuko_. Every spin, arabesque, high kick, each precise and smooth movement of his arms and legs entranced Sokka. It was like he was watching a spirit. 

Sokka couldn’t get enough. He would dip him, cup Zuko’s cheeks in a fleeting touch, spin him around, lift the omega up, and just move with him. The alpha could see the years of experience Zuko had in dancing. Every movement was graceful yet powerful at the same time. He was confident and the one leading their dance. 

Everything felt whole when he was with this man. Zuko.

Zuko who was hot headed and always threw himself into danger. Zuko who genuinely laughed at his jokes. Zuko who knew military strategies but didn’t know what hide and seek was. Zuko who would claim he was never happy while cooing at a turtleduckling. Zuko who was incredibly smart and clever yet he asked a badger frog for performance notes instead of actual people. Zuko who was so bad at social interaction that he introduced himself by saying “Hello, Zuko here” even when they all knew exactly who he was. Zuko who never stopped supporting him in Boiling Rock. Zuko who was unbelievably beautiful even if he himself denied it. Zuko who had begun teaching Toph how to write her name. Zuko who was a strict teacher that would still carry Aang to rest because the beta always pushed himself too hard. Zuko who joined Katara in being the mother hens of the group. Zuko who let Suki braid his hair whenever she felt stressed. 

The music ended with a quiet strum. He was holding Zuko by the waist, the firebender’s arms were around his neck. Sokka stared at those golden eyes.

“I love you.” Sokka spoke. The words slipped so naturally off his tongue. He suddenly realized what he said and tensed. “Zuko, I’m so-”

Lips crashed into his. He immediately melted into it. The hands around his neck pulled Sokka even closer. It was a kiss that Zuko and Sokka both poured their love and affection into. 

When they pulled away, Zuko smiled. His arms went up to cup Sokka’s face. “I love you too.”

Applause sounded from behind them, bringing them out of their little world. He had forgotten that people were there. Everyone had been watching the pair dance and they hadn’t even noticed. Even the musicians were clapping.

Both of them looked at each other before bursting into laughter. As another song started, Sokka dragged Zuko to the beach. No one was there. 

Spirits, he felt so happy that he couldn’t help but pick Zuko up and spin him around. It caused the firebender to giggle like crazy. 

“Oh my spirits! Zuko giggled!” Aang yelled. He and the other’s were running over to them. Toph and Suki were carrying big stuffed animals they had won. Katara had a smug grin on her face.

“Shut up, Aang!” Zuko yelled. He, much to Sokka’s dismay, stepped out of the alpha’s arms to point accusingly at the cackling avatar. “I wasn’t giggling.”

“That’s a lie, Sparky! I haven’t been practicing my sandbending for nothing!” Toph said from behind the mountains of plushies she was carrying. “Stop being lovebirds, so we can go to the beach house. If I’m in this dress any longer, I’m going to kill someone.” 

“Fine. It is getting late.” Zuko went to the rest of the Gaang, still a bit flustered. He noticed that Sokka hadn’t followed. “Are you coming?”

Sokka nodded. “In a little bit. I’ll catch up with you guys.” He was staring at the moon fondly. Everyone quickly got the message and gave him some time alone. Before Zuko left, Sokka made sure to give him a disgustingly sweet kiss on the cheek.

It was rare that he had a moment to himself. Sokka sat on the soft sand. “I miss you so much Yue? What’s it like being the moon spirit? It sounds like a really cool job.”   
  
Obviously, he got no response. Sokka has talked to Yue countless times. He didn’t need a verbal response. The feeling of comfort and love that washed over him every time he spoke to the moon was answer enough.   
  
“I told Zuko I loved him tonight. Deep down, I think I always did. Not when I first met him. He was a very different person.” Sokka sighed. “But when he showed up at the Air Temple. Without that stupid ponytail and he was smiling. I felt something identical to when I first met you. Love.”

A surge of warmth enveloped him. “I’ll always love you, Yue. I hope it’s okay that I love Zuko too.”

Another feeling of warmth, but it was couple with something that felt like reassurance. And happiness. Yue was happy for him. 

“It’s a beautiful night isn’t it?” A voice came from behind. Sokka turned. It was a man that looked a bit like Iroh if he was younger. 

“Yeah. It is.” The alpha relaxed when the cloaked figure smiled at him. He bent down and picked up a rock Sokka was sure wasn’t there before. 

The man sat next to him. “This is a Linghun crystal. On the outside, it looked like a regular rock.” He then covered it with his hands. When he opened his palms, Sokka was shocked to see a brilliant red crystal. It looked like a ruby. “But on the inside, it’s the most beautiful jewel in the world.”

When he placed it in Sokka’s hand, there was a warmth to the crystal. “How did you do that?”

“Magic!” He said with a waggle of his fingers. “The Linghun Crystal is actually found in all four nations. From the seas of the Water Tribes to the mountains of the Earth Kingdom. They’re symbols of eternal love.” 

It was not every day a complete stranger would give you a lesson about gems. Usually, Sokka would find an excuse to leave, but he was intrigued by what he said. This crystal was in the South Pole.

A chuckle came from the man next to him. “People think it’s only from here because it’s red. But they’re out there. Use that crystal to find the ones in the South Pole. They will glow whenever another Linghun Crystal is nearby.”

“Really? Wait. Why the South Pole?” Sokka grew suspicious. Did this guy know him?

“You look like you’re from the poles with that warrior’s wolf tail.” He said in a teasing manner. It felt familiar in some way. 

That made sense. “Who are you?”

“Just call me Lulu.” The man said with a smile that was just like Zuko’s. “Keep that crystal. You might want to use it to find potential pendant materials for a betrothal necklace.”

“What?” Sokka looked up from staring at the crystal and saw that the man was gone. It’s like he just disappeared. He didn’t want to question it anymore as he headed back to the beach house.

In the distance the cloaked man smiled. His form grew weaker, knowing his time was running out.

“Take care of my little prince.” Lu Ten whispered before fading away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a chapter! I loved writing this, but god it took me so long! There’s probably still typos I need to fix. 
> 
> The Gaang’s relationship with each other is so amazing and I wanted to write about it. I wanted more Suki content as well Bc I love her. She is part of the Gaang Dammit!
> 
> Aang thinking about telling a joke to his air nomad buddies but them remembering their dead is actually from a tumblr post I saw. He’s such a sweet boy that’s also a badass. No slander for Aang, only love. 
> 
> I love delving into Azula’s character. She’s so well written and I hope I’m doing her justice. Azula was really a normal kid before Ozai changed her. My head cannon is that he started molding her into a perfect weapon at age six or seven. Ty Lee developed a crush on Azula before she changed. In the future, she still liked Azula, but Ty Lee was smart enough to know that Azula wasn’t the same anymore. The old Azula did shine through during the beach episode, so Ty Lee gave her a little kiss on the cheek. It could be seen as platonic if you want. But this is a TyZula fic ;)
> 
> Zuko may know how to make curry, but that’s literally it. There will be a scene where he and Toph are tasked to watch over the food and everything is on fire. 
> 
> Toph: Why wait fifteen minutes for the stew to boil when you could superheat it in a few seconds? 
> 
> Zuko: Yeah I can do that.
> 
> I adore Sokka and Aang’s friendship. They’re such bro’s with “My Last Two Braincells” vibes. I can’t wait to write these two try to come up with ideas to propose to Katara and Zuko. The dumbassery will be off the charts. 
> 
> Also Ozai is a bitch that will get what is coming to him very soon. Kyoshi and Roku can’t wait to slap the shit out of him when Aang goes into the Avatar state. They’re actually not upset that he didn’t kill Ozai. Our Queen Kyoshi isn’t actually as bloodthirsty as the fandom makes it out to be. 
> 
> Aang: *energybends to remove Ozai’s bending*
> 
> Roku:
> 
> Kyoshi: 
> 
> Kuruk:
> 
> Yangchen:
> 
> Kuruk: We taught him that right?
> 
> Roku: *thoughtful beard stroke* Possibly.
> 
> Kyoshi: I didn’t teach him that, and you definitely didn’t. 
> 
> The dance Zuko and Sokka do is really like a tango or salsa. Why? Bc it’s usually known as a dance of passion and heat ;)
> 
> Also the song that inspired me to write their dancing scene is called Chinese Dragon by Derek Fiecher. It’s an awesome song and you should go check it out! 
> 
> Overall... ZUKKA NATION COME GET YALL JUICE


	7. Update

Hi, everyone! It’s been a while, hasn’t it?

Last chapter took long to upload and this next chapter will also take a while. It’s not because I’m losing motivation or anything, so don’t worry about that!

School started several weeks ago for me and they’re piling on assignments, tests, and projects. It’s been especially difficult these past two weeks, and I haven’t had any time to work on this story.

I had a lot of projects to do and they’re finally done, so I’ll be finally able to work on the next chapter! I would like to apologize again for the lack of updates.

And I want to thank you for all of your feedback. I read all of your comments from last chapter, and I’ll be responding to them once I have the time! They mean the world to me and never fail to put a smile on my face. This Fic has received so much feedback and now we’re at 23K hits.   
  
Next chapter will hopefully be done sometime next week!   
  


And here’s a little sneak peak of what’s to come:

We get a certain tea-loving uncle reunited with a certain hotheaded turtleduck ;)


	8. Q&A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An explanation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been too long. A couple of months have passed with no update. I said that I would be updating soon, but that never happened. I always try to keep my promises, yet this happened. Updates stopped completely and this fic went on hiatus. This chapter I'll be answering some questions relating to the why I've been gone, the future of this story, and more!

Q. WHY HAVE YOU BEEN ON HIATUS?!?!

A. I can't go into specifics but I'll give you summary. My health got a lot worse and I couldn't work on this fic or anything else. Due to my poor health, I got behind in school. I still have to put school above all else, so this fic was put on the back burner. My health has gotten better and my doctors are trying to figure out a proper treatment to help me. The treatments I'm on right now are working somewhat, so I've been able to get back on track with school for the most part. I still have a lot of projects and exams for school, but I can now start working on this fic again!

Q. Is this fic abandoned?

A. Absolutely not! I have a plot planned for this story and it will be finished in due time. I do have some other fics that are very old and not finished, but I still don't want to abandon them yet. I'll finish them as well. However, this story is my priority. I grew up with ATLA and I'm so excited to share my fic with you guys. There may be hiatuses in the future, but that doesn't mean this fic is abandoned. 

Q. What will the update schedule be like?

A. I don't pre-write any chapters, so I can't have a solid update schedule. The moment I finish writing a chapter, I edit and then post it After the hiatus ends, I will plan to have a weekly update schedule. 

Q. How long will this hiatus last?

A. Finals are coming soon, so I still have to focus on school. Luckily, I have a holiday break after finals! I don't want to guarantee anything, but I am going to try to have a chapter up this month. Maybe more than one if I can! The hiatus will most likely end after finals do. 

Q. How many chapter is this story going to be?

A. I'm planning on having at least 30+ chapters. The timeline will span several years and a LOT happens. Again, this story is not pre-written so that number can definitely increase! ;)

Q. AZULA’S HALLUCINATION?!?!?!

A. I got a lot of comments last chapter about Azula’s hallucination. It broke my heart to write it, but it was necessary for the plot. I’m not a psychologist or neurologist by any means. There will definitely be some inaccuracies throughout this Fic. In her hallucination, there is some pretty specific information Tiny Zuko gives her. To clear things up, Azula’s hallucination is primarily made up of memories. There was a time where Zuko told Azula about Ty Lee’s crush on her, there was a time where Azula helped treat Zuko’s wounds, there was a time where Zuko told her about how he made the necklace, and so on. It took hours to write because I wanted to give justice to Azula’s character. She isn’t pure evil. And she will get redeemed if you pay attention to the Tags ;)

Q. THE NECKLACE!!!!

A. Yes! The necklace! To be clear, the necklace is absolutely not a hallucination. It’s real and is going to be a very important possession for Azula. It’s like Aang’s Staff, Sokka’s Boomerang, Katara’s Mother’s Necklace, and Zuko’s Blue Spirit Mask. It will make an appearance during the Agni Kai~~  
  


Q. What’s with the other characters?

A. This story includes the usually cast of ATLA. However, I did include some strange characters. These are Hama, Long Feng, and Vaatu. If you also look at the tags, there is a War Tag. I will only say that it’s not there for the 100 Year War. And that these characters are a part of it. Or should I say cause?

Q. ZUKO’S DREAM?!!

A. That was fun to write! It gave quite a lot of foreshadowing to the future events of this fic. I won’t be pointing out what though ;) What Zuko saw wasn’t a dream. More like a vision. Vaatu was introduced in this chapter. If you have watched Legend of Korra, then you’ll know exactly who he is. If you haven’t, you can research for yourself or just find out through the story.

I will let you in on a hint for the next chapter:

There will be another ‘dream sequence’, but with our boy Sokka ;)

Q. Will this fic follow the Canon?

Yes and no. For the most part, I will be following the canon lore. However, I'm going to make some head canons of my own for the plot or just because I want to. Some smaller changes is that Zuko still has his mother's Blue Spirit Mask (It was revealed in the comics that the mask Zuko wears is from his mother). He still through it into the lake, but I won't reveal how he got it back just yet. Other changes will be the characters heights. I love Short Zuko, so he is going to be shorter than Sokka in this fic. I will reveal their specific heights later on as well. For the story, I had to make some head canons of my own about Druk (they were shown in LOK, but I will keep their identity a secret for those that don't know about Druk), Lu Ten, and some major ones about Vaatu and Zuko's mother.   
  


Q. Why A/B/O?

A. The main reason why I made this fic A/B/O is because I wanted to explore something new. I've never written a fic with A/B/O Dynamics before, so I wanted to challenge myself. So far, I've loved writing it and I've gotten an overwhelming amount of support about Omega Zuko and other things relating to A/B/O. It's been so much fun so far and I know some of y'all are really excited to see what happens when a certain Omega and Alpha couple get their heat/rut ;)

Q. Will the Agni Kai between Azula and Zuko change?

A. I got some questions on this last chapter, so I wanted to include it here. The answer is yes. I won't say what changes, but I will say that there is a lot of small flashbacks and a pretty heartbreaking scene following Azula' breakdown. I haven't written any of this yet, but I've been thinking a lot about it. The chapter including the Agni Kai will most likely be after this upcoming chapter.

Q. Where can we reach you?

A. The easiest way to ask me something or just leave your input is in the comment section! I adore reading through everyone's comments and I try my best to respond to each one. It may take a bit, but I will eventually respond to any comment you leave. 

I also have a Tumblr if you want to submit questions, prompts, or even fanart! I don't expect anyone to make anything for this fic, but I will always be overjoyed if you have anything you made about this fic. It would definitely be an honor to receive such things. You can also yell at me to update more often XD

My Tumblr: @water9826

Q. 30,000+ hits??!!!

A. This is actually a question I ask myself every day. I've never had a fic reach so many hits before. Thank you so, so much. It means the world to me that so many people are enjoying this story. Seeing this fic hit such a milestone really pushed me to get working on school so I can finally start writing again. I'm so unbelievably grateful, and I hope I can deliver a great story.

**That's the end of the Q &A! If you have any questions you want me to answer, just comment down below or hit me up on Tumblr! Thank you so much for reading!**

**Stay awesome <3**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Up: AN ACTUAL CHAPTER
> 
> WOOOOOO


	9. Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lullabies always have a story within them. It could be easy to follow or it is hidden within the lyrics.
> 
> However, there is another story lullabies tell. They hold the story of who sings the lullaby, who is being sung to, and why the lullaby is being sung in the first place. 
> 
> They can be powerful things.
> 
> More powerful than one might think at first glance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’M BAAACK!!!
> 
> It has been months since an actual chapter has been released. And this story still got more and more hits. Somehow, there are 35,000+ hits and I’m still blown away. Thank you so much.
> 
> Every comment you guys left was so, so kind and encouraging. I said a new chapter would be released in December, but I wanted to take some extra time to make it good. 
> 
> This chapter is actually split in two. It was originally going to be one huge chapter, but that would mean it would take longer to write. The other half of the chapter isn’t written yet, but it will be soon! 
> 
> It feels great to be writing again and I can’t thank you guys enough!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> WARNING:  
> Chronic Pain, Graphic Imagery, Night Terrors

As Sokka walked back to the beach house, his mind was all over the place. Specifially, on the rock in his pocket. That interaction with that man was strange for Sokka's standards. And he had given a flying bison a foot massage. Even so, there was something that reminded Sokka of Zuko. Maybe it was the enthusiatic way he spoke about the Linghun Crystal, which was almost identical to how Zuko would be when speaking about his Uncle or theatre. 

Lulu. That was his name. He hadn't heard a name like that in the Fire Nation. Was it a nickname for something?

Sokka hadn't even realized he had arrived at the house until he tripped against the stairs. 

The door opened, revealing a very smug Suki. "Finally made your move, loverboy?" 

"Perhaps." Sokka said, still on the floor. He accepted the hand that the beta offered. She had taken her makeup off and was now in her nightwear. The alpha then noticed that nobody was around. "Where is everyone?"

Suki shrugged. "All of them are helping Katara clean up Toph. She had another mudfight with Katara while you were gone." 

"Shit, another one? Sounds like Toph isn't _diggin'_ it." Sokka laughed at his own joke and waited for Suki to react. 

All she gave him was an eyebrow raise. Figures. 

There was another thing nagging at Sokka. "Wait. Why does Katara need everyone accept for you?"

Both teens walked over to the kitchen and sat down. There were plushies _everywhere_. Most were won by Toph, the little scam artist. Along with plushies, there was so much food. Zuko had gotten every flavor of Fire Flakes and tea imaginable while Aang bought a mountain of vegan custard tarts. Katara had bought noodles, seaweed, and sea prunes at one of the food stalls at the festival. Among the food she had bought, there were some well hidden candies and jewlery. Any plushies not won by Toph were won by Suki. She was proudly showcasing her chicken-pig plushie on the table. 

After Sokka had finished examining the kitchen, he looked back at Suki. She was currently stifling laughs while looking at Katara' s room. He was about to ask her why she was laughing when he noticed the muffled curses coming from upstairs.

"For spirit's sake, stop fucking moving Toph!"

"Bite me, Sugar Queen!"

"Quit fighting you two!"

"Oh fuck, she is bending the floor again! Aang, Katara, hold her down! Shit! Shit! Shit!"

The beta shook her head, smiling. "We're taking shifts. Katara is on washing duty, Aang is moral support and extra muscle, and Zuko is the mediator. I just swtched with Aang."

Sokka nodded along, this wasn't out of character for any of them. "Why is Aang the muscle and Zuko the mediator? Shouldn't that role be switched?" Aang was many things, but being forceful wasn't one of them. Don't get him wrong, Aang is the strongest person Sokka had ever met, physically and mentally. Even so, the airbender wouldn't be comfortable in having to restrain someone.

"Well, Aang can counteract anything Toph bends. Zu is basically on pheromone duty. He is keeping everyone calm, especially Toph. To be honest, he is only the mediator becasue it's his turn. I don't think Zuko has never _not_ been intense."

Another crash sounded and Sokka looked at Suki. “Should we go up?”

“Yeah.” Suki said quickly. 

.

.

.

The scene they were met with was interesting to say the least. Aang was holding Katara back. Said alpha was glaring at Toph with fire in her sapphire eyes. She held an ice spear in her hand and her hair was completely soaked in water and mud. 

Aang tried to greet them, but Katara tried to escape his grasp again. His eyes silently pleaded for help.

Sokka was going to respond when he smelled a very strong scent coming from the bathtub. He looked and couldn’t hold in his laughter.

In midst of all the chaos, Zuko had fallen into the tub. He was covered in foam and steam was emitting from his head. “Don’t say another fucking word, Water Tribe.”

He was currently behind Toph and washing her hair. The younger omega finally stood still. Water and soap were everywhere. It looked like Katara had poured in all of the soap in the world to draw Toph’s bath. Sokka couldn’t see where the soap ended and the water started. 

It was practically a bubble bath. No, that’s a stupid name.

The smell he had detected was coming from Zuko. It was meant to calm, but it was easy to notice the anger in the scent. Zuko was not happy at all. 

“You guys suck.” Toph growled. Deep down though, she was enjoying the feeling of getting her hair washed. And the gallons of pheromones Zuko and Aang had been sending finally got to her.

“But you love us.” Sokka teased. That got a snarl from the earthbender. 

“I’ll handle the rest. You guys should go to bed.” Zuko begrudgingly said. He was grumpy and tired, but he knew Toph needed to get cleaned. His omega would not allow her to go to bed filthy either. It was going to be easier in the long run if everyone left the two omegas alone. 

Katara didn’t need to be told twice and stormed out of the bathroom. She needed to change again and wanted to sleep for the next hundred years like Aang did.

“Sleep well you guys! I’m going to say goodnight to Appa and Momo!” Aang bounced away while giving them a wave.

As Suki left, Sokka lingered a bit. The omega gave in a confused glare and Toph looked like she was fighting hard not to fall asleep.

“Good luck, firecraker~” Sokka said teasingly. He blew Zuko a kiss and gave him a wink before leaving.

He didn’t see all the color leaving Zuko’s face. 

* * *

When Zuko finally came back, he was practically dead on his feet. His clothes were still a bit damp and his hair was going every which way. The omega flopped on the bed, groaning.

“Jerkbender, I know you just experienced Feral Toph for the first time, but you have to get off the bed. You’re getting it wet.” Sokka whispered. It was very late and he knew everyone was asleep. 

All that the prince did was flip him off. Even so, he slid off the bed and got changed. He put on his black suit that he had worn with Katara when they were looking for the leader of the Sea Ravens.   
  
Not to mention, it was a skin tight suit. Very skin tight. It hugged every muscle and curve that Zuko had. Sokka looked back at the book he had been reading prior. He had gotten it from Suki as a parting gift in Ba Sing Se. It was all about engineering and Suki had wrote plenty of ideas on the back.

His favorites were a juice that would make people respect women and an automatic sword maker. 

He was broken from his thoughts when the alpha felt a familiar weight on his shoulder. Zuko had placed his head on it and was staring at the book with tired eyes. 

“You should make blankets you can walk around in. That shit would be incredible.” The words came out slurred as Zuko began falling asleep. 

“Consider it done.” Sokka kissed the top of his boyfriend’s head. “Go to sleep.”

“ ‘Kay.” 

“Goodnight, Zuko.” He closed his book and moved closer. Sokka wrapped his arms around the omega’s waist. His chest was pressed against Zuko’s back.

Sleep was about to claim the alpha when a loud hiss came from Zuko. It startled Sokka, and he immediately released Zuko from his hold. “What’s wrong?”

However, Zuko didn’t respond. He was sleeping on his unscarred side and couldn’t hear Sokka as well as he usually does. As gently as he could, he shook Zuko to get his attention. The omega turned his head a bit and saw him. His face was twisted in a pained grimace.

“It’s my back and scar. When my father burned me, it left permanent damage. I’m just getting flare ups.” Zuko’s voice was incredibly strained. As if he was holding in a whine or cry. Knowing him, he probably was. 

“That sounds serious, Zuko. Why didn’t you tell us before?” Sokka spoke at his regular volume, so Zuko could hear him. The firebender was completely deaf in his left ear, but his right ear was perfectly fine. 

“I did get flare ups while I was with you guys, but I didn’t want to say anything. None of you really trusted me, not that I blame you or anything.” 

As much as he wanted to deny it, Zuko wouldn’t have received help for his pain when he first arrived at the Air Temple. Katara was the healer of the group and she hated Zuko’s very existence. She wouldn’t have helped him back then.

Sensing the saddened pheromones Sokka was emitting, Zuko chuckled. “Don’t worry, I’m used to them. They were a lot worse when I was younger. It will lessen soon and then I can go back to sleep. No snuggling me.” 

“That’ll be next to impossible.” Sokka faux pouted. His tone turned more serious and concerned. He held onto Zuko’s hand. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“No. Only my uncle knew how to make this special ointment that would lessen the pain. But you talking to me is helping. It’s distracting me.” He squeezed Sokka’s hand reassuringly.

What Zuko had said wasn’t a lie. Listening to Sokka talk was taking the omega’s mind off the pain. The pulsing and agonizing pain. And the only reason that he wasn’t screaming was because Zuko was used to it. 

He didn’t know if they were just phantom pains or actual chronic pains. At this point, Zuko didn’t care anymore. What he did care about was that the searing pain kept on bringing him back to the Agni Kai or his father’s throne room.

Exerting himself always brought on flare ups. That’s what he did today at the festival. Zuko hadn’t danced that much in years. Thinking about the festival made him feel warm and fuzzy. It was a foreign feeling but not unwelcome.

Sokka had said that he loved him. 

“Of course I do.” The alpha said beside him. It made Zuko realize that he had said the last part out loud. A blush reddened his pale cheeks. 

“Why?” Zuko asked without realizing. Ever since his mother left and cousin died, the only person that had told Zuko that they loved him was Uncle Iroh. 

The misbelief in Zuko’s tone tore at Sokka’s heartstrings. If he was being honest, the alpha didn’t know why either. Specifically, why he had felt so much love when he saw Zuko, the _real_ Zuko, for the first time at the Air Temple. All he knew was that he couldn’t live without Zuko anymore. It was like he completed Sokka’s very soul. 

_The Soul Festival is all about finding your other half. Your complement. Your soul.  
_

_Sokka! Aunt Wu said that my True Mate is going to be a powerful bender! Isn’t that exciting?!_

_Mommy, what was it like meeting Dad?_

_Well, my little natchik, your father was quite the scoundrel. He was loved by all the women in the village. That praise got to his head. When he set his sights on me, I was not interested at all._

_Really?! But Daddy’s nice?_

_Back then he sure wasn’t! Your father tried everything to get my attention. He hunted, brought me shells, gave me furs, and even danced in front of my igloo! And that is just naming a few of the things he did.  
_

_Daddy must have looked silly!_

_That he did, natchik! But then one day, he let go of his ego. He gave me another present, but it came from his heart. It wasn’t just a gift meant to impress me.  
_

_What was it?! What was it?! What was it?!_

_Patience, Sokka. He gave me a scarf that he made himself. It wasn’t very good and your father knew that. I still remember what he said to me. “You are the most beautiful person I have ever met. I’m sorry for my actions previously, but I was, in truth, desperate. I’ve never met someone that completes me as much as you do. Will you give me a chance?”_

_What did you say, Mama?_

_I said yes. When I saw your father, really saw him, I felt the same thing he did. A sense of completion. He was the other half of my soul as I was his. We were True Mates.  
_

_Woah! That sounds so cool! What’s a True Mate?_

_Someone that will give you the same feeling of completion that I felt when your father gave me that scarf. You’ll know you’ve found your True Mate when you see them. I promise.  
_

_Can I meet them now?_

_Maybe. You never know when you’ll meet them. Do you want me to tell you a story?_

_Yes, please!  
_

_Alright. It’s a story about a soul that was split in two..._

“Because you’re my True Mate, Zuko.” Sokka murmured in realization, his voice too soft for Zuko to hear.

“Did you say something, Sokka?”

The alpha shifted around so Zuko was laying on Sokka’s chest. He did get a questioning look from the omega, but no resistance. Since Zuko was in pain, the water tribesman made sure his boyfriend was completely on his stomach. 

“I love you, Zuko, because it comes naturally to me. Loving you is as easy and necessary as breathing.” Sokka noticed the anxious pheromones the prince was emitting, so he let out a few reassuring rumbles. His right hand landed on Zuko’s inky black hair. “Can I tell you a story?”

Speaking right now hurt, so Zuko just nodded his head. There was definitely a blush on the omega’s face and he was smiling to himself. 

“ _There once was a soul that was split in two. It wanted to be whole, but there was nothing it could do. One half landed in a land far, far away. The other stayed alone for the rest of its days_.” Sokka began to sing. He knew the lyrics by heart. 

It was a lullaby his mother would sing to him and Katara. When she died, Sokka would continue singing it to his little sister. Even today, he still sang it whenever his sister asked for it. The last time was when Aang had been in a coma after Azula attacked him. His sister was a wreck and she would bury herself in his arms, sobbing, after every failed healing session. So he sang. That was all he could do.

Zuko had gone stiff with surprise. Eventually, he went completely limp and Sokka took it as his cue to keep going. 

“ _That other half never stopped its search. It went from the tallest mountains to the tiniest birch._ ” He began to run his fingers through Zuko’s hair. “ _Every day the soul half would cry, ‘Where is my love,_ _my life? I will die from all of this loneliness and strife! Come to me, my love, my soul. I wish to hold you until we grow old!’_ ” 

He smiled as he sang. This journey he had been on for almost a year had changed Sokka. It made him a better person, a better brother, and a better friend. To top it off, he was thinking of his mother again, something he hadn’t done in years.

As he continued stroking Zuko’s hair, quiet purrs came from the omega. Sokka smiled. “ _Then one day, as the soul half cried. It had found its love, its purpose, its life. Across the river, the other half saw and finally answered it’s lovers call. ‘Oh my dear, please come to me. I’ve missed you for all of eternity! Hold me, as you say, for the rest of our days!’ Reunited at last, the soul became whole. Their loneliness now passed. Even today, they’re locked in an embrace. Forever in a loving place._ ”

The lullaby ended, and Sokka realized Zuko had fallen asleep. He kissed the top of the prince’s head again before sleep claimed him.

For once, the alpha didn’t mind feeling warm.   
  


.

.

.

When he woke up, everything felt cold. Now, Sokka had lived in the South Pole his entire life. He was more than used to the feeling, welcomed it even. 

However, the last time he felt cold was when he was in the North Pole. And the Gaang hadn’t been there in months. Not to mention, he was in Ember Island, the hottest place in the world. If anything, Sokka should be sweaty. The Fire Nation was not known for being freezing. Just boiling hot. And....other unpleasant things. 

As his eyes opened, he realized where he was. Ice walls, familiar knick knacks, pelts and furs, scrolls, and drawings all indicates that this was his igloo. He was back in the South Pole. _Home_.

No. This wasn’t real. Just a dream. He was probably homesick after singing his mother’s lullaby. That’s why he’s dreaming of being in his igloo. Safe. Away from people trying to kill him and his pack at any second. 

“That’s never going to stop any time soon.” He muttered to himself. Wait. That wasn’t his voice. Sokka gripped his throat. “What the...”

Spirits. His voice was deep. As deep as his father’s or Bato’s. Sokka sounded over a decade older. All the more proof that this wasn’t real.

Calming down at the thought, Sokka removed his hands from his throat. However, he got a look at them and stopped dead in his tracks. His hands were bigger, more callused, and had several scars. Most importantly....

There was a golden ring on his left hand.

This was a first. Sokka had dreamed of being married before, but not like this. Rings were not exchanged in the Water Tribe. He had seen couples with matching rings on their fingers. However, that was only in the Fire Nation. 

“The Fire Nation?” Sokka whispered. Same deep voice. The only person from the Fire Nation that he would marry is- “Zuko.”

At that moment, the voice reminding him that this was all fake disappeared. The alpha looked at the ring again. He took it off to inspect it further and saw an inscription on the inside of the gold ring.

_You willingly gave me your heart. I cannot help but give you mine in return._

“ _Love Amongst the Dragons_.” Sokka said quietly. Then he quickly balked at his words. How did he know that? All he knew was the title of the play because Zuko kept on ranting about it during sparring. 

It was like Zuko to inscribe a line from a play into a wedding ring. 

Curiosity and most definitely hopefulness made Sokka look for his mirror. It was really a sheet of ice attached to some branches. He had made it when he was young to practice making a Warrior’s Wolftail on his own. 

Looking at his ‘dream’ self made him reel back. Sokka looked different. Still Sokka. But also not.

His twig arms were replaced with boulders. Sokka had really filled out and was packed with muscle. His alpha hormones had really kicked in. He noticed the various scars he had on his arms since they were freed on his usual wrappings. There was a particularly large scar along with forearm. It looked like a burn scar. Another one that got his attention was the scar that split his right eyebrow. He never expected to have one.

The second scar made him pay attention to his face. His cheekbones were much more defined and there was just an overall older look to him. He was particularly excited to have a beard at the end of his chin. It reminded him of the hawk-goats he saw along the Earth Kingdom. They had beards at the end of their chins as well. Maybe he should call it a hawk-goatee? 

Nah.

Realizing Sokka had gone way off track, he shook his head. His focus had never been the best. Even so, he reminded himself for what he was looking for. If Zuko had given him a ring, then he must have given Future Sokka something else. And he really needed to know.

He sat down and carefully peeled back his shirt to inspect his neck.

And there it was.

His alpha howled at the sight of a mating mark. Ever since the festival, Sokka had been thinking if Zuko was the one. He really wanted it to be. As cheesy as it sounded, it felt like destiny.

It reminded him of the story his mother sang to him about the two souls that were separated but destined to reunite once more. The story he just told Zuko.

Tui and La, he was in deep. Still, Sokka didn’t regret it one bit and his own feelings were reciprocated. He loved the angsty firebender with his whole soul.

Sokka put the ring back on with a smile.

“Congratulations, Natchik.”

His entire body went cold. The last time he heard that voice was when he was ten, reminding Sokka to play fairly with his sister. He turned to the source of the voice and his heart stopped.

It was his mother. She was there. Smiling at him. Sokka remembered her face. Oh spirits, that’s her _face_. Her real face. Not a blur or Katara’s. 

Kya walked over to him and put a gloved hand on his cheek. _It felt so real_. Tears slowly began to fill his wide eyes.

_This isn’t real, you idiot. Just a dream. It’s fake! She’s dead, remember? **She’s dead!**_

She hugged him. 

The blizzard that was his mind stilled. His mom was hugging him. His mom was _hugging_ him. Sokka’s arms were limp at his sides. His gaze was unfocused and filled with tears he was desperately trying to hold in.

“Oh, my precious boy. You’ve suffered, haven’t you?”

And the damn broke.

He began to sob. Sokka hadn’t been hugged like this in so long. Hugged by someone that wasn’t children that he was in charge of or a group of kids that he has to stop a war with. The teenager wrapped his arms around his mother and cried hard. She let out calming pheromones as she soothed a hand over his head.

The familiar scent of honey, ice, and just _warmth_ made him nuzzle against her shoulder. A shoulder that felt real and didn’t disappear. 

“I’m here, natchik. Mama’s here. I won’t ever leave again. I forgive you, okay? My death was your fault, but I forgive you.” She squeezed him tight. 

But Sokka wasn’t listening anymore. His brain focused on two words. _Your fault_. 

“What?” Sokka said, voice watery. His chest felt tight and veins hot. The atmosphere turned dark. Something felt wrong. 

His mom pulled away and stared at him, still smiling. “It’s your fault I died. You know that, right? You failed me.”

“M-Mom, I-” Why were her eyes so cold?

“This isn’t the first time you’ve killed someone. Because of your idiocy, you murdered an innocent person.” Her ocean blue eyes bore into his. The grip on his shoulder turned to iron. 

_Yue. Yue. Yue. I murdered her? I did, didn’t I?_ Sokka tried to speak but his voice was gone. 

Kya got up and glared at him. “Anything to say. No? Fine then. I’ll leave you alone.” She turned away.

Sokka noticed a figure coming towards her. Yon Rha. He was still on the ground and couldn’t move. Spirits, he couldn’t move. The leader of the Sea Ravens was getting closer and closer and ~~_why was the room so big and dark-_~~

He tried desperately to speak out and scream for his mom to turn around or run. Nothing happened. Sokka struggled to do something. Anything.

Yon Rha reached his mother. 

Her screams were identical to the ones he heard all those years ago. Sokka couldn’t move to look away or cover his ears. All he could do was watch in horror as flames engulfed his mother’s body.

He failed. Again.

Everything became black. Sokka ironically gained control of his body right after his mother died. He immediately ran to her body and ran into an invisible wall. Why couldn’t he get to her? The alpha was trembling so hard he could barley stand up. Tears blurred his vision.

“Mom?! Mom, please! I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! Mom!” Sokka banged on the wall that he couldn’t see. Around her body, snow and a familiar setting appeared.

He was back in his village the day the Sea Ravens invaded. Sokka looked his younger self, who was staring at his mother’s body with wide eyes.

When he learned his mother was dead, Sokka hadn’t cried back then. Just stare. Is this his punishment? For not crying? Not properly grieving the death of his own mother?

He remembered that day in impeccable detail. After Katara screamed bloody murder once the Sea Ravens left, he felt nothing. His father, Bato, Gram Gram, and the healers all ran to the igloo. Sokka had stayed behind.

The other warriors looked at him in sympathy. Sokka ignored them and slowly walked to his parent’s igloo. Everyone was crowded around his mother. Katara had barreled into him the second he arrived, wailing. She said mother was dead. 

Sokka stared at her burnt corpse as his precious little sister said that. He made sure she didn’t see, but she had already seen their mother be burned alive. The boy had hugged his sister close and let her sob into his chest.

But he didn’t cry with her. 

As the healers said that there was nothing they could do, even if they could waterbend like the previous healers, their mother was dead. His father screamed while holding Kya, and Bato tried to console him.

Everyone was sobbing. Except for him.

The boy just felt empty. His father looked at them to share the news. Katara went to hug Hakoda. His other arm was still open, waiting for Sokka to run into his arms like Katara did.

Sokka just stood there. Then left without saying a word. He went to the furthest part of the village and sat down. In the distance, people were scrambling to treat the wounded and have a funeral for Kya. 

No one came to check on him. They all thought he needed to cry by himself. 

He didn’t. All he did was pet one of the turtle-seal cubs. They were very friendly and not the seals the tribe hunted. Their meat tasted disgusting and it felt wrong to kill them when they were so trusting. Tiger-seals, elephant-seals, mole-rabbits, and armadillo-walruses were the main animals they hunted. 

It nuzzled into his palms and cooed at him. Sokka ran his fingers through its thick fur. He didn’t feel the joy he usually did when petting them. All he felt was hollowness.

He didn’t know how much time had passed when his father came to tell him the funeral was starting. 

Everything was a blur after that. All he remembered was when they placed his mother, who was wrapped in furs reserved for burials, into the sea. The ice was too hard to dig into. They could only place her back into the ocean to return to Tui and La. Their culture believed that the Moon and Ocean spirit created the people of the Water Tribe. 

The entire village mourned and Katara never stopped crying while clutching their mother’s necklace. 

His father said something to him, but his hearing was muffled as he stared at the ocean. Hakoda left him alone and so did everyone else. The tribe had gone inside to sleep this horrible night away. Sokka stayed outside.

He stared at the moon and finally said what his mind had been repeating nonstop ever since he first heard Katara scream. “Why?”

That’s when he fell to his knees and cried. Alone and cold.

Sokka never cried about it ever since. He wondered if his mother would still be here if he fulfilled his duty as a warrior like he promised.

Now, he was alone and cold again. It was like he was in a void. Darker and colder. Darker. Darker. Darker-

“Daddy?” 

His head snapped at the voice. The alpha had never heard it before, yet he knew it like it was his own. And he knew who it belonged to. “Izumi?” 

Then there was light. 

He was in the Fire Nation. It looked like the palace. In front of him was a little girl. She was wavy black hair, pale skin, and gold framed glasses. Her left eye was an ocean blue while her right was like liquid gold.

Her tiny hand grabbed his bigger one. “Mommy has been waiting for you! The twins and Mizuki have been distracting him. Druk is helping too!”

“Wait, what? Why?” Sokka felt like he was on autopilot as he picked her up.

Izumi adjusted her glasses and shook her head. “Tsk. Tsk. Don’t you remember? It’s the tenth anniversary since the Dark War ended! You planned a surprise party with everyone!” 

“That I did. Now, let’s go surprise your mama before he burns your father’s pants again.” 

“You deserved it after making all of his ink pots filled with moonpeach jam!”

“Why can’t you be on my side like your younger siblings?”

“Because they’re dumb-dumbs.”

“You’re the oldest, so maybe they get it from you!” Sokka lifted her up and blew raspberries into her stomachs. She squealed with laughter. He stopped and looked at his daughter. “Surrender?”

“Temporarily.”

He set her down, somehow knowing she doesn’t like being carried for long periods of time. Izumi held his hand and continued to drag him through the grand halls of the Firelord’s Palace. His mind switched off from autopilot. 

_The Dark War? I thought it was called the 100 Year War. Why did they change the name?_

As they continued to walk, the walls began to look damaged. Big chunks were missing from it. Smoke began to permeate the air. The once warm and inviting atmosphere turned tense and crackled with dark energy.

The hand in his disappeared. Sokka frantically searched for Izumi but she was gone. Apprehension filled him as the halls got darker. 

" **I've been looking for you**." A crackly voice said from the shadows. It was coming from behind a pillar. " **For so long. I know what you did.** "

His hands clenched. Sokka snarled. "I don't know what you're talking about." 

"Oh? How about I refresh your memory?" There was a deep laugh that came after, sending chills down Sokka's spine. The being snapped. 

The only feeling Sokka felt now was horror at the sight before him. Spread across the broken floor were corpses. He recognized each one. Katara, Aang, Toph, Suki, and Izumi. His knees went weak. "N-No...."

He saw the severe burns across Aang's and Katara's body, the purple bruises around Toph's broken neck, the deep gashes covering Suki, and the lightning scars all over Izumi. All of their eyes were open, fear still in them. Sokka felt hollow. His family. They were dead. 

Another cruel laugh came from that demonic voice. " **It's your fault, you know?** "

Cold fury filled the alpha. "Who the fuck are you." 

" **You don't recognize my voice?** " He could hear the mockery in the tone. " **What a shame. I'm not even ready yet.** " 

Tears filled his eyes when he looked back at his family. Sokka couldn't move anymore. "Who. **ARE**. You?"

It was silent for a while until the creature spoke again. This time, it was in a very familiar raspy voice. " **Let me show you.** "

Emerging from the shadows was Zuko. 

No. 

No. 

He wouldn't do this. 

This was all fake.

Just a dream.

Everyone is alive. 

" **Surprised?** " Zuko asked. His form had changed. He was hunched over with his arms hanging low. Once soft hair was now long and matted. Porcelain skin looked lifeless and had red and black markings everywhere. Those marking looked _alive_ , pulsing and spreading. He was smiling so wide it looked like it hurt. Black ooze dripped down from pale lips. " **Isn't this better?** "

The Watertribesman stared in shock at Zuko. No. This wasn't Zuko. It was some demon. He still couldn't move, so Sokka had locked eyes with that creature. Eyes he had grown to love were filled with complete and utter hatred. The Zuko he had first met never stared at Sokka with such loathing. But something in those eyes would haunt Sokka for the rest of his life. 

They were so dull. Devoid of any joy. Any life. Any _humanity_. These weren't the golden eyes of the hotheaded but well-meaning prince. No. Those eyes were _alive_ and full of emotions. These were the eyes of a maniac. Dull. Crazed. Filled with bloodlust. Overflowing with complete and utter insanity. 

He felt the room grow hotter. A manic gleam filled those red eyes. Sokka was trapped in the position he was in. Forced to stare into those eyes. Those fucking eyes.

Sokka could feel fire licking at him. Like a deadly polar-dog. The putrid smell of burning flesh filled his nostrils, but he couldn't do anything about it. Just stare. 

And stare. 

When his entire world filled with flames, Sokka smiled. He would be free of those eyes. Ignoring the pain, he asked one last question. The same one that he asked when his mother met the same fate as he is. "Why?"

" **It is my duty to bring chaos**. **I am Vaatu. And I am F R E E.** "

That's when the pain really started. 

.

.

.

_Sokka?_

.

.

.

_Sokka?!_

.

.

.

“SOKKA!” Zuko screamed. He wasn’t waking up. Why wasn’t he waking up? Was this what Sokka felt when he had that nightmare? “HELP!”

The alpha was convulsing and screeching in what seemed like pain. He hadn’t seen anything like it before. Thankfully, the others came racing down. Sleep long forgotten. 

“Oh my goodness! SOKKA!” Katara ran over. Her eyes were filled with pure fear. It only lasted for a second as steely determination came over her. “Aang, get me some water. Suki, go get some cool towels. Toph, help hold him still. Zuko, tell me what happened and make sure he stays calm.” 

There was no hesitation as everyone followed their orders. Sokka had begun clawing at his eyes and Toph was quick to restrain him. 

“Zuko. What happened?” Katara spoke fiercely. There was the slightest hint of distrust in her eyes. It didn’t surprise him.

“I don’t know! He was fine when I came back. We fell asleep and then he started crying.” Zuko nervously clenched his hands. It was a habit he’s had since he was a child. Usually, it followed with burning himself, but Zuko couldn’t do that now. “He was muttering something, but I couldn’t decipher it. I thought it was over when he went still for a long time. But then he began convulsing and screaming.”

Katara looked shocked at his words. She then dropped her head in thought, her hand resting on Sokka's forehead. “When you had that night terror a few days ago, you also began screaming. Nothing could wake you up. Do you remember anything from that?” Her voice was much softer than it was before. 

He was about to shake his head when he remembered what Sokka had said to him earlier. Firecracker. It made Zuko see an older version of the alpha. However, that vision was quickly engulfed in flames. He saw flashing images of death, fire, _Father_ , and a demon that he could no longer remember the name of. "Yes."

"What were they?" Katara asked frantically. She had to know if Sokka was seeing th same things. 

The memory was quickly leaving him now that he was trying to remember the visions. It was like his brain didn't want him to remember. All of the words he was about to say disappeared. Only one word remained and he blurted it out. "Death." 

She was about to respond when Aang came running in with a bucket of water. He looked terrified. Katara steeled herself and began to bend the water.

Toph’s grip on her brother’s arm was so strong that the earthbender’s knuckles turned white. He had stopped screaming but was still convulsing. Katara knew it wasn’t a seizure because Sokka had never had one before and that his symptoms were eerily similar to Zuko’s night terror.

Katara readied herself as her water covered hand got closer. When it made contact, she screamed in pain and horror. 

“What happened?!” Toph barked, worry clear in her eyes.

“I felt like I was on fire! All I saw was flames and-and bodies!” Tears pricked at her eyes. She looked at her brother and saw that the water she was bending disappeared. Whatever heat she had felt made it turn into steam. No wonder it burned. “This shouldn’t be possible!”

Suki came back and saw the scene before her. She bit her lip hard and gave the waterbender the wet towels. This time, the water didn’t boil. 

All of them stood motionless for a few moment. Sokka was their Idea Guy. They didn’t know what to do without him. 

Then Zuko began humming. 

Everyone looked at him in surprise. He went on the bed and placed Sokka’s head on his lap. The firebender began carding his fingers through his hair.

It was the song Sokka had sang to Katara so many times. She wanted to ask how Zuko knew it, but she took one look at her pale brother and started humming as well. Katara squeezed Sokka’s hand. 

Aang and Suki gathered around and tried to hum along to the unknown toon.

“His heart is calming down.” Toph whispered. She let go of Sokka’s arms since they had finally stopped shaking. “Keep going.”

So they hum while Katara began to sing. This time, she would be the one comforting her brother. 

The atmosphere that was once tense turned comforting. Zuko was whispering things into Sokka’s ears. It was only meant for him to hear. 

Slowly but surely, Sokka woke up. He was a bit surprised to say the least. “Did I do something?”

Zuko spoke up. “You had some kind of nightmare, Sokka. Just like mine. You were convulsing and crying.” He still hadn’t stopped running his fingers through the alpha’s soft hair. The omega was too anxious and the repetitive movements were distracting. 

“Do you remember anything?” Katara asked. 

Sokka was taken aback at the news. He didn’t remember anything. “No. I don’t.”

His sister was silent for a while before giving everyone a maternal smile. “Let’s talk about it later. It’s the middle of the night and we have a long day tomorrow.”

Nobody moved.

Aang finally said what everyone was wanting to do. “Can we sleep here.”

The alpha smiled. “Of course. Now get over here, I’m tired and I want to sleep for the rest of the year.”

Everyone gathered on the bed. They were all squished together, but none of them cared. It was comforting. It felt safe.

And a pack always stays together.

* * *

When Zuko woke up, he realized he was hanging off the bed. As a firebender, he always rises with the Sun. Everyone else was still asleep. 

As carefully as he could, he got up. Zuko smiled at the mountain of plushies he saw once he entered the kitchen. The firebender moved some of them to the table. He was looking for all the teas he had bought.

In truth, Zuko wasn’t the biggest fan of tea. He preferred coffee. The discovery of coffee beans was the best finding after turtleducks. Iroh always made Zuko drink tea with him ever since he was little.

The only reason Zuko still drunk tea was because it was comforting. It reminded him of Uncle. 

His heart twisted in his chest when his eyes landed on a particular tea.

It was the White Dragon Bush.

_Uncle, what are you doing?_

_You are looking at the rare White Dragon Bush! It’s leaves make a tea so delicious it’s heartbreaking! That or it’s the White Jade Bush which is poisonous._

_We need food, not tea. I’m going fishing.  
_

_Hmmm. Delectable tea? Or deadly poison?_

Looking back at the incident, it was pretty hilarious. At the time, Zuko was secretly terrified that his Uncle was going to die. Luckily, they found Song and she helped both of them.

Yet another person he betrayed.

If Zuko would ever see uncle again, he would give him the tea he’s always wanted. The fact that he had to use ‘if’ broke Zuko in a way he didn’t expect. 

He wanted to tell Uncle about his adventures so badly. Zuko knew his uncle would scold him for willingly going to a maximum security prison with Sokka, beating up guards with Suki, hunting down the leader of a Fire Nation Army with Katara, going to the ancient and sacred ruins of the Sun Warriors with Aang, and giving Toph a bath. The last one was probably the most dangerous thing he’d done. 

Uncle always wanted the best for Zuko. Would he smile at the fact that he now had friends? Would he still tell him mysterious proverbs whenever he needed advice? How would he react that Zuko was courting Sokka?

The thoughts plagued him. Uncle might know what to do about the horrible night terror Sokka suffered last night. Zuko was clueless without the old beta. He needed him. Now more than ever.

Yesterday was meant to relax them. The festival was so much fun, but now Zuko had to focus again. Sozin’s comet was getting closer. Just a few days away.

He could feel the power already and it scared him. Zuko prepared some jasmine tea and winced at how intense his firebending was. The omega had only meant to warm up the water, but now it was boiling in a matter of seconds. If doing something as simple as heating up tea made his fire bending the strongest it had ever been, what was it like for his father?

Or Azula?

A pang of guilt filled him at the last thought. The last time Zuko had seen his younger sister, she behaved differently. She was more impulsive and temperamental. Azula wasn’t the calculating firebender she usually was. 

Something happened at the Boiling Rock. No doubt from Mai helping free Zuko and the others. Her doing that meant she betrayed Azula.

His sister had grown up with Mai. She trusted her. And that breech of trust seemed to break something in Azula.

Zuko wished he had done more for her growing up. Agni, it was his job as the big brother to protect his little sister and he had failed miserably. If he wasn’t so preoccupied with his own problems, Azula might have turned out differently. 

He knew what he’d have to do to end this war. Zuko had to face Azula.

She had done horrible things to so many people, including him. Even so, Zuko didn’t want to hurt her.

Because facing Azula meant Zuko would have to challenge her, a fourteen year old, to an Agni Kai. 

Wouldn’t he be doing the same thing his father did?

Zuko decided to not answer that question. 

The jasmine tea he drank felt like it was the brief moment of peace you got before the battle began. In this case, this battle was a war. A war that has lasted for over a century. 

For now, Zuko reveled in the calm. The calm before the unrelenting, dreaded storm. 

.

.

.

“Grand Lotus Iroh?”   
  
“Yes, Brother Chan?” The beta smiled at the man. He was in the middle of playing Pai Sho with Master Piando. “Would you like to join us?”

Chan shook his head. His white hair looked messy, as if he had been running for a long time. “It’s urgent news from Sister Aiko. She was stationed in Ember Island for the festival.”

Both Iroh and Piando stopped their game immediately. The master swordsman spoke “What did she report?”

“Sister Aiko was disguised as a vender at the festival. She saw the Avatar and his group. The leader of the Kyoshi Warriors were there as well. But there was someone else.”

It didn’t surprise Iroh that the Avatar was in the Fire Nation. Thought, it was a bit strange that it was in Ember Island of all places. What worried him the most was the other addition to the party. He knew who he wanted it to be. If it wasn’t, then Iroh was back to square one with finding him. “Who was the other person?”

Now, the lanky beta looked a bit nervous. Which was a rarity for Chan. Iroh drank some tea to calm his nerves. After several beats of tense silence, he spoke.

“Sir, she saw....she saw Prince Zuko.”

The tea cup shattered. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did say Iroh was gonna make an appearance, didn’t I?
> 
> Sokka sure had a blast today! It was really fun getting to delve into his character more and giving him some good old fashion angst.
> 
> Fun Fact: His dream sequence was rewritten three times because I am indecisive :,)
> 
> This chapter definitely has some typos and grammatical errors. I will be editing it as soon as I can! 
> 
> We will be getting some more Toph and Zuko moments next chapter. Additionally, the Agni Kai is coming very soon~
> 
> Last chapter was a Q&A and I really enjoyed doing it! I was thinking that I could probably do more of them after a specific amount of chapters have been posted. Once the story is completed, I will probably removed them and have them on my tumblr @water9826
> 
> I love hearing from all of you, so feel free to leave a comment below! Any feedback is welcomed and I adore seeing the theories and analysis you guys have!
> 
> <3


	10. REWRITE!

BIG UPDATE!!!!

I will be writing this story completely! The plot is still the same, so don’t worry!

The main reason why I wanted to rewrite this Fic is that I was very, very unhappy with it. Each chapter took me hours to make, and eventually I grew to hate them. It wasn’t what I wanted. Some things felt too rushed while others were unclear.

This story got a lot of attention. I’ve never had this many people that are interested in my story. Because of this, I felt like I should do better. You guys deserve an amazing story! 

I know this isn’t the update you guys wanted and I apologize for that. However, I felt that a rewrite was necessary to make this story a lot better.

Thank you all so much for 40,000+ hits. It means the world to me. To all the people who have continued to support this story, thank you from the bottom of my heart.  
  


The rewrite should be up by next week!

<3


End file.
